


Mantra

by Maliya_azul



Category: EXO, EXO-L, Kray - Fandom, Kris - Fandom, Lay - Fandom, Luhan - Fandom, Oh Sehun - Fandom, Wu Yifan - Fandom, Zhang Yixing - Fandom, fanxing - Fandom, hanhun - Fandom, sehan
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 47,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maliya_azul/pseuds/Maliya_azul
Summary: Historia épica de amor y guerra, narra las aventuras de un joven aspirante a ser el Rey, de un chico Chino que trata de buscar su libertad y de un Joven principe que será capaz de todo por conseguir el amor de su infancia, pelearan no solo por ambición, sino por algo mucho más fuerte que la pasión y la razón, ¿podra vencer el amor a lo que tiene deparado el destino?.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Como dato magico para la comprensión *hanfu: vestido antiguo chino.

AÑO: 247 D.C.

LUGAR: EN ALGÚN LUGAR AL NOROESTE DE CHINA

Capítulo I .- fugitivo

PV LUHAN

"Ni aún permaneciendo sentado junto al fuego de su hogar, puede el hombre escapar a la sentencia de su destino."

Corrí lo más que pude, perdiéndolos entre el bosque, adentrándome en él; llegando casi hasta los terrenos que conocí desde muy niño, la oscuridad de la noche era mi aliada, me oculte entre una pequeñísima cueva esperando que tanto los del ejército imperial como los espías de la orden del general no me encontraran, tenía mucho miedo, si me atrapaban decir que era hombre muerto es una frase relativamente buena, pero dudaba que solo me mataran, esto iba mucho más allá de eso, me frote las manos porque sentía aun la sangre que goteaba por ellas, me encogí entre ese pequeño agujero cuando escuche algunos pasos de caballos, las lagrimas empezaron a dominar mi rostro, cerré fuerte los ojos y empuñe mi mano con mucha fuerza hasta que los nudillos se enrojecieron, permanecí callado mientras la luz disminuía más allá del bosque, espere largo tiempo no quería arriesgarme a ser descubierto y peor aun ser atrapado.

Salí de ahí corriendo como quien pierde algo, cruzando a pie aquel inmenso bosque, llegué hasta mi aldea, había un caos que no entendía exactamente qué pasaba, me acerque hasta la puerta de mi casa, mi madre salió despavorida y me estrecho entre sus brazos con sollozos aludidos de felicidad ,

-sabía que volvería a verte, esto no podía terminar así- decía mi madre con efusividad,

me quedé tieso, ¿Cómo podría mirar a los ojos a mi madre después de lo que hice?, me quedé en silencio ante su frase, me apretó más fuerte mientras yo apenas y pude corresponder a su calidez, no quería manchar su hanfu *precioso que lucía esa noche,

-¿Dónde estabas metido?, me tenías tan preocupada- proseguía diciendo mientras trataba de responder ante su abrazo, me alejó un poco de ella limpiando el salpicado de sangre de mi rostro, acaricio mis mejillas mientras las lagrimas inundaban sus parpados, baje la mirada sin pronunciar palabra alguna, habló entre susurro

–entonces... - su tono de voz capto mi atención y dirigí mi mirada hacia ella mientras continuaba su frase

–es verdad... que...tu.. – dudaba mucho al dirigirse a mí, me di la vuelta, sabía que venir a despedirme de mi familia sería el golpe más atroz, pero tenía que enfrentar el destino, eche una última mirada a los cuerpos de mis hermanos mientras dormían.

Era el hijo mayor de una mujer que no tenía esposo, gran pecado el mío, bajé la mirada dispuesto a irme de aquel lugar, me detuvo mientras tomaba mi mano,

-no puedes irte así, te van a encontrar- dijo decidida, voltee a mirarla,

-si me destino es morir lo enfrentaré con dignidad- atine a decirle,

-no, hay que ayudarle un poco al destino- me dijo mientras buscaba entre los muebles de mi hermana un hanfu y maquillaje, me arrastro hacia la parte trasera de la casa y me arrojó una cubeta de agua fría que hasta los pensamientos mas estúpidos que había tenido esa noche desaparecieron al tocar el agua mi piel, me enrolló entre un vestido manga larga color rojo intenso combinado con blanco, tenía bordes en las mangas con pequeñas flores, demasiado femenino y atrevido para mi gusto, bufé cuando me apretaba con fuerza con una faja,

-no hagas esa cara, tener esta personalidad será tu mayor reto- dijo entre pequeñas risas mi madre.

Mientras pintaba mi rostro escuche algunos griteríos provenientes de la aldea, las casas estaban incendiándose y la gente salía de sus hogares, entré en pánico, ¿el emperador era causante de esto?..no no ..era yo quien producía todo esto, mi madre tomo mis manos y las apretó,

-sé que quizás esta sea la última vez que nos veamos, no te preocupes por nosotros cuidaré bien de tus hermanos y hermanas, con los acontecimientos de esta noche nada volverá hacer igual, pero no dudes, no voltees hacia atrás, solo corre lo más que puedas, huye de aquí, huye al reino de Baekje, ahí te darán asilo-, afirmaba mi madre mientras metía la mano entre sus ropas, sacando una servilleta bordada con un puñado de monedas de oro, me las entregó todas a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla mientras me apretaba en un abrazo, correspondí a este con más fuerza y salí huyendo de aquel lugar que por mucho tiempo llame mi Hogar.

Apenas y pude caminar con aquellos zapatos largos de loto, me lastimaban el pie oprimiendo mis dedos, era muy difícil, llegué hasta el muelle donde abordaban varios de la realeza en un barco de alta mar.

Subir a bordo no sería tan sencillo, y más aun cuando media china me buscaba, suspiré profundo y me arriesgue llegando hasta un hombre que analizaba a las personas que subían,

-hey! Tu - gritoneo al verme –desdoble mi abanico cubriéndome la cara para que esté no pudiera reconocerme, un guardia imperial jamás olvidaría mi rostro, apreté fuerte los labios mientras volteaba a mirarlo, ahogando un poco el sonido de mi verdadera voz tornándola algo dulce

-si..Dígame- incline un poco la cabeza al dirigirme a él, es lo que solía hacer cualquier plebeya, escuche una risa proveniente de ese individuo, se acercó hasta a mi arrebatándome el abanico de las manos,

-no pidieron rameras en este barco, ¿Qué pretendías escabulléndote de esa manera?- preguntó con tono poco afable, me quedé en silencio puesto que no sabía cómo responderle, tardó unos segundos hasta tomarme del antebrazo y apretarme con mucha rudeza,

-responde- dijo alterado , sus ojos se fijaron en los míos y yo cerré con fuerza mis ojos para no verlo, me sacudió con fuerza por los hombros y me aventó tirándome por el piso

–largo de aquí – gritoneó en mi contra, me quedé tirado y lo miraba con rencor, al menos el tratar de huir se había intentado.

Escuche una potente voz proveniente de atrás de mí

–pídale una disculpa a la doncella - recriminaba,

-¿y usted quién diablos se cree?, soy guardia imperial y a mí nadie me dice que hacer- se escudo el canalla enseñándole una daga, dos tipos más que se encontraban a los costados del joven imponente sonrieron maliciosos,

-no es la manera de tratar a un miembro de la familia imperial – caminaron hasta el guardia y le aplicaron una técnica de artes marciales que solo los jóvenes aristócratas conocen, haciendo que dicho guardia se arrodillara en el suelo , mientras que el otro sostenía con fuerza la melena alzándole la cabeza dirigiendo la mirada hasta el imponente joven,

-no me mire- le ordeno con agresividad, el guardia desvío la mirada hacia mí con brillo de temor ante aquel acontecimiento,

-discúlpese con la doncella o prefiere una muerte lenta, usted elija- algunas personas empezaron a contemplarse en la zona escuchando y murmurando el acto,

-que quede claro que en China todos somos libres de elegir nuestro destino- subió la voz aquel joven imponente, aquella frase retumbo en mi cabeza... aquella frase solo provenía del emperador, rodé los ojos cual manecillas de reloj y al detenerme posee mi mirada sobre aquel joven alto y apuesto con los ojos enfocados y decididos, que exclamaba con las manos su poderío al aire.

En efecto esa presencia imponente reencarnada en aquel astuto joven no era más ni menos que el heredero de la dinastía Wu, trataba de recordar su nombre, era el hijo mayor del emperador, las palabras del guardia interrumpieron mis finos pensamientos,

\- disculpe doncella – hablaba con desesperanza y dolor , me mantuve quieto sin saber qué hacer, el joven Wu ladeo la cabeza para mirarme, me sonrío e hizo un ademan a sus guaruras para que acercaran al guardia, a empujones llegó hasta a mí,

-Tao enséñale al guardia como debe tratar de ahora en adelante a una doncella China- dijo antes de soltar una carcajada sonora, el chico que sostenía por la melena al guardia dejo caer el cuerpo de este al piso, mientras que el otro guarura ahora sabía que se llamaba Tao comenzó a darle de puñetazos en el rostro, me quedé mirando cómo le propinaban aquella paliza, con terror observé como los dos guaruras y el propio Wu sonreía, el otro guarura que solo observaba la escena se inclino hasta mi extendiéndome su mano para levantarme, correspondí a su gesto amigable observándolo con cuidado; por la oscura noche no había podido divisarlo pero era Zhang Yixing Hijo del asesor de la familia Imperial mejor conocido como Lay, solo con ver aquel hombre me vino a la mente el nombre del hijo mayor del emperador... Yi Fan o como lo conocía en la orden imperial ...Kris, posó su mirada penetrante en mi y después miro mi mano que sostenía la de Lay, sonrío apenas y con la mirada fija la desvío sobre Lay,

-va a aceptar las disculpas de este pobre hombre ..doncella?- me preguntó burlonamente Kris, Lay soltó bruscamente mi mano y caminó hacia el costado del Joven Kris, asentí apenas con la poca fuerza que tenía ya que mis piernas empezaban a temblar.

Tao dejo de golpear al guardia a causa del cansancio y lo aventó en el suelo cerca de mis pies,

-No vuelvas a insultar a una doncella y mucho menos cuando se trata de mi prometida y futura emperatriz de este lugar, ella viene conmigo, estúpido e inepto guardia- aquellas palabras me dejaron congelado,

¿Qué estaba diciendo el heredero de la dinastía Wu?, sostuvo mi mano en un apretón y me jaló hacia la entrada del barco, sus dos guaruras caminaron a paso lento detrás de nosotros, estaba subiendo al barco, el barco hacia mi libertad, aunque no de la manera que hubiera deseado, estaba cavando mi propia tumba sin duda la tormenta aun no empezaba.


	2. Capítulo II.- Pacto por China

PV LAY

Capítulo II.- Pacto por China

"La diplomacia es el arte de conseguir que los demás hagan con gusto lo que uno desea que hagan."

Estaba sorprendido por aquellas palabras invocadas por él, tenía miedo de esa mirada determinante que poseía, podía estar lleno de misterios incontenibles y convertirse en un ser auténticamente puro y después en el más despreciable de este mundo, era habilidoso y demasiado inteligente, sin duda alguna Kris era el mejor de los hijos del emperador.

Estaba justamente ahí para guiarlo en sus decisiones, apoyarlo en lo que eligiera para el reinado, al final él era el heredero de la corona imperial, Wu Yi Fan, y yo un simple sirviente a su mando, esperando al menos un poco de compasión de su parte para con mi familia, yo era simplemente eso en su vida, el hijo del asesor de su padre, bajé la mirada al verlo tomar la mano de esa Joven y subirla al barco, su actitud fue muy posesiva y arrebatada, Tao y yo caminamos lentamente detrás suyo, trataba de analizar la situación, sus palabras que me mantenían congelado aun entre esa dimensión.

Sospechaba que tramaba algo, detrás de esa frase conmovedora, la forma en que salvo a esa chica no era normal en él, ¿a caso esa chica le gustaba?, ¿Qué es lo que Kris está ocultándome?, ¿Qué es lo que Kris estaba planeado?, choqué contra su espalda por estar distraído y no percatarme que había detenido su paso, volteo a mirarme con un semblante serio ante mi actitud

– ten cuidado con quien chocas, Zhang Yixing- dijo con tono altanero;

bajé la mirada en señal de disculpa y él me ignoro completamente, abrió la puerta de su camarote,

\- Tao lleva a la doncella al comedor, seguramente debe estar hambrienta por tanto caminar- desvíe la mirada hacia los zapatos de la joven ,

era cierto, tenía los pies inflamados y sucios,

\- y tu sígueme- escuche que pronuncio Kris dirigiéndose hacia mí, la chica me miro con semblante dudoso, le sonreí para darle ánimos y confianza, si el Joven Kris la había salvado simbolizaba que ella poseía algo que le importaba o interesaba,

-que estas esperando, entra- dijo Kris nuevamente con tono reprobable, vi que la joven se fue con Tao a paso lento y con mirada al piso.

Cerré la puerta tras de mí, Kris estaba de espaldas mirando a su alrededor,

-Esto esta horrible, ¿piensan que iré a Baekje en esto?- se quejo pasando el dedo sobre un mueble de madera, seguí parado ahí parecía que me ignoraba aun, se sentó sobre la cama y cruzo las piernas posando su mirada en mí, me sonroje al ver lo perfecto que era, cada día que pasaba me daba cuenta que el joven Kris era un sueño inalcanzable, lo admiraba tanto al punto de sentir que mi corazón explotaba con su mirar, traté de aguantar su mirada, parecía eterno ese momento, apreté fuerte los labios para tomar fuerzas, el desvío la mirada y yo sonreí por dentro, Kris se reincorporo de la cama y se acerco a mi observándome.

-¿Qué te parece mi futura esposa?- soltó sin rodeos,

dude ante lo que quería decir

\- umm es atractiva, si la ha elegido entonces estoy de acuerdo- respondí, el rió con fuerza, se reía de mi respuesta y yo temblaba al sentir su aliento sobre mi oído, apreté las manos, rezando para mis adentros que no se diera cuenta de las condiciones en que solía ponerme,

-¿de verdad quieres que me case con ella?- susurró en mi oído, inhale aire tratando de controlar mi respiración, aquella conversación estaba llegando a niveles insospechados, normalmente era yo quien controlaba las situaciones, pero en aquel momento me bloquee completamente, negué varias veces sin aludir palabra alguna, tocó mi hombro mientras me miraba , parpadeé varias veces conforme me perdía en el abismo de sus ojos profundos, sentí que las mejillas se me forraban de color cereza, el me sonrío como pocas veces solía hacerlo.

-no me decepciones, presta cuidado en ella y te darás cuenta que tiene algo diferente que las otras, un pequeño detalle que quizás estas dejando pasar y que gracias a tus errores yo podría casarme con alguien que miente y que no es sincero con sus sentimientos, gracias a tus errores la corona imperial podría venirse abajo- dijo reprendiéndome,

sabía que mi papel era seguir apoyando a la corona imperial para que floreciera cada vez más, le prometí a Kris cuando éramos niños que yo le ayudaría para que su reinado fuera el más reluciente y esplendoroso, lo conocía mejor de lo que él pensaba, y estaba seguro que sus intenciones no eran casarse con esa Joven chica, aun así tenía que cumplir mis promesas, dejé que mi mente volara hacia los recuerdos de la forma en que la conocimos, recordaba a ver visto como ese guardia la empujaba, y como miraba mientras Tao lo golpeaba, esa mirada no era de terror o angustia era de indiferencia, recordaba a ver tomado su mano.

Recordaba sus pequeños ojos de duda, recordaba... un momento...carecía de algo que las mujeres por lo regular mostraban.. su pecho estaba sumamente plano, abrí mis ojos como platos y Kris sonrío de lado al verme,

-¿esta insinuando que es ...un hombre?- pregunté muy dudoso ante la conclusión que había llegado, Kris aplaudió

–Bravo!, al fin Lay- sonrío complacido ante mi respuesta,

no podía creerlo si no hubiera sido tan observador quizás me hubiera pasado desapercibido, me acordé de algunos pergaminos que llevaba en mi equipaje, que horas antes había leído, Kris me miró con interés mientras yo sacaba todo a mi paso, analice unas cuantas páginas y ahí estaba la respuesta que estaba yo buscando,

-aquí- señale una parte del informe, lo acerque a Kris quien releyó lentamente

–líder del escuadrón cero, huye tras asesinar a sangre fría al comandante en jefe , ha sido buscado en su aldea denominada Haidan lugar donde ejerce sus dominios el emperador, acusado de Homicidio con atenuante al huir de la justicia de su majestad y por consiguiente traición al emperador, su penalidad es cárcel indiscutible, tortura a fuego lento, amputación por ambas extremidades o muerte lenta en crucifixión – quedo en silencio tras leer,

-no entiendo..¿qué quieres decir con esto?- me interrogó con muchísima curiosidad, sonreí levemente, yo era ahora quien controlaba la situación,

-Kris... un hombre que se disfraza de mujer debe tener una razón valerosa- afirmé, -si..sin duda- pronunció levemente, me aproxime a él acariciando su rostro con tenuedad,

-esa razón que tuvo para cambiar es aquella que tienes en las manos , estoy seguro de ello- ratifiqué, sus ojos brillaron como estrellas en el cielo, me miró fijamente y acarició mi cabello.

-¿pero dime que vamos hacer sino es cierto tu suposición?- me dijo a lo bajo sin dejar de acariciarme,

-estás perdiendo tu toque mágico Príncipe Kris- le respondí, dejó de acariciarme el cabello y me jaló las mejillas sin piedad,

-ahh..- me queje de dolor,

-dime que tienes pensando- me exigió,

-si no es él solo hay que inculparle, o simplemente dejarle ir, quizás nos pueda servir para algo durante nuestro viaje- le dije sin pensar, soltó mis mejillas y caminó por el camarote tambaleándose mientras el barco emprendía su marcha rumbo a tierras del norte, se sirvió agua en una copa de vidrio y bebió un gran trago, me sobaba las mejillas mientras observaba su actitud, después de algunos segundos , se escuchó que tocaban a la puerta,caminé hacia la puerta y la abrí,

-la muchacha esta aquí- dijo Tao inclinando la cabeza mientras se dirigía a mí, -si, Gracias Tao déjala entrar- le respondí, miré con cuidado al sujeto, estaba demasiado delgado y de buen aspecto, de verdad parecía una mujer, agachó la mirada mientras Kris le observaba con una sonrisa, se acercó a él.

\- ¿Cómo estuvo la cena?- preguntó indistintamente,

el no respondió, Kris apretó la copa de vidrio de su mano y la rompió , me espante un poco ante el hecho pero permanecí parado expectante de los acontecimientos que después ocurrieron, lo jaló del brazo aun con la mano sangrando y lo arrojo hacia la cama,

-¿crees que podrías engañarme? ¿pensaste que podrías verme la cara de idiota?- le dijo muy enfadado, el chico se cubrió el rostro y empezó a sollozar, trague saliva al ver aquella escena, Kris lo abofeteo con toda su ira, no pude aguantar más y me acerque rápidamente a ellos, temí que aquel sujeto pudiera lastimar al futuro emperador de China, mejor dicho temí que pudiera dañar a Kris.

-¡Espera!, no es la forma de arreglar las cosas, lleguemos a un acuerdo-Kris me miró con ira ,

tenía los ojos inyectados de furia, y el chico se sobaba la mejilla con un terrible semblante de desprecio, alejé a Kris de aquel chico, me arrodille ante él fugitivo y lo tome de las manos amistosamente, -¿podríamos llegar a un acuerdo ahora mismo?, sé que la guardia esta buscándote, haz asesinado a un hombre, por eso te estás haciendo pasar por mujer- el me miró con unos ojos aterradores, más creo que había hecho mal en revelarle que sabíamos la verdad, ese chico bien pudo haberme matado en aquel momento, parecía débil pero en realidad tenía una fortaleza terrible, nunca había visto unos ojos tan llenos de dolor y desesperanza, se limpió algunas gotas de lagrimas que resbalaban por sus parpados, le sonreí , yo no quería que nos hiciera daño, yo no quería que lastimara a más personas, yo solo quería proteger a Kris.

-no sé de qué estás hablando- me respondió,

\- Zhang Yixing eres un idiota, a esta clase de gente hay que tratarles con la punta del zapato para que digan la verdad- dijo Kris desaprobando lo que había hecho,

dio la vuelta ignorándonos, susurre a lo bajo al individuo, -no quiero lastimarte, solo unamos fuerzas, nosotros no te delatamos pero necesitamos una garantía que no dirás que fuiste salvado por nosotros- ,

-lo que tengas que decir dilo en voz fuerte para que tu príncipe escuche.- refirió Kris,

-¿qué quieren a cambio?- preguntó con fuerza el chico mirándome fijamente, -parece que ya nos estamos entendiendo- respondió Kris aproximándose con lentitud,

-si tengo que hacer un trato, deseo que sea con Lay- musitó, me levanté como resorte de mi posición por dos razones, ¿cómo sabía que yo era Lay?, y sobre todo por la reacción de Kris, lo miré y parecía estar furioso, carraspeo en desaprobación,

-confíe en mi señor- dije alzando al fugitivo y llevándolo a otra habitación,

-¿Qué pretendes haciendo esto?- me preguntó Kris sin entender,

-iniciando el operativo para tener una misión exitosa, ¿no es esa la razón por la que estoy aquí?- dije abriendo la puerta y saliendo de ahí sin escuchar la respuesta pero estrepitosamente lanzo otra copa estrellándola en la puerta tras ser cerrada.

Tao custodiaba la puerta mientras salía del camarote de Kris,

\- ¿Qué está sucediendo? – me preguntó Tao un tanto preocupado,

-todo está bien, no te preocupes, solo cuida que el príncipe no salga de su camarote- respondí guiando al fugitivo a mi habitación,

se sentó en una de las sillas mientras empezaba a poner las cartas sobre la mesa,

-tengo tu confesión expresa de que fuiste tú quien mató al comandante en jefe, estas siendo buscado en toda china, por lo que tendrías que salir de la región, pero para poder hacerlo necesitabas un disfraz para no ser reconocido mientras emprendes la huída- capitularizaba su historia cuando fui interrumpido,

-exactamente eso ya lo sabemos, ¿para qué demonios me ayudaron a subir al barco?, ¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí?, ¿de qué manera tengo que pagar su "generosa obra"?-

Observé a ese chico que era muy decidido,

-por lo que pude notar formas parte de la organización cero, espía ¿cierto?, solo los espías conocen mi sobrenombre, así que vinculando todo, posees técnicas extraordinarias para investigar, es exactamente lo que deseamos, investigar...- me quedé en silencio pensando exactamente que palabras usar en seguida,

-¿y si me niego hacerlo?, ¿y si mejor te asesino en este instante y salgo de este barco?, sería mucho más factible ¿no crees?- dijo él con tono decidido,

-no lo harás, no puedes salir de este barco, te lo aseguro, sin nuestra ayuda no podrás hacerlo, seguirás siendo perseguido, tu alma seguirá estando sucia y manchada-,el no dijo nada,

-es simple lo que quiero que hagas, tenemos una misión en Baekje, la cuestión de todo esto es que no sabemos quién es el nuevo emperador de esa privilegiada región, del viejo emperador se rumora que ha muerto, pero nada está comprobado aun, no sabemos qué intenciones tengan para con China, si esa persona es de fiar ¿entiendes?- le informé,

-¿quieren hacer una alianza con Baekje?- me interrogó, pero claramente el no estaba ahí para hacer las preguntas así que lo ignoré,

\- si aceptas la misión, arriesgando incluso que te descubran, no deberás decir que fuiste enviado por la corona china, eres libre a partir de ahora pero a cambio del favor que el joven Yi Fan ha hecho por ti, debes ser fiel ante la misión- , el joven se quedó pensando por algunos segundos, tal vez surgiendo una lucha interna entre lo que debía hacer,

-está bien, acepto ser de nuevo el espía-, respondió mirándome fijamente a los ojos, sonreí ante su respuesta,

-Has tomado una buena decisión, bienvenido a la mesa redonda de la familia Wu, si fallas en tu misión que las fuerzas del dragón de fuego cubran tu camino de solo infierno y si tu misión es cumplida que las energías encuentren la paz para ti; bienvenido espía Lu Han- dije apretando su mano con fuerza mientras me miraba sorprendido.


	3. Capítulo III.- ¿Florece algo en mí?

PV KRIS

Capítulo III.- ¿Florece algo en mí?

"Ten en cuenta que el gran amor y los grandes logros requieren grandes riesgos"

Lay era un chico intelectual lleno de misterios y muchos pero muchos atributos, crecimos juntos, jugamos juntos, lo consideré por mucho tiempo como un hermano, pero de pronto un día tuve que asumir que era diferente a mí, pero hasta ahora no he encontrado una sola ventaja que tenga sobre él, cuando pienso que todo se derrumba estoy equivocado, ahí está presente y con mucho más ímpetu que cualquier persona, es como una luz que brilla para guiar mis pasos, pero desde que empezamos a ser educados para asumir las responsabilidades he pasado más tiempo junto a él, un tiempo que me ha confundido, yo seré el futuro emperador aun así no puedo verme un día sin él, China no puede ser sin mí y yo no puedo ser sin Lay, pero justamente esta noche he descubierto que Lay puede estar sin mí, que yo solo soy la nación, solo eso, esta noche ha protegido a ese individuo más de lo que pensé, ni siquiera le importó que yo dijera que era mi prometido, ni siquiera hiso ningún gesto, lo maldije, yo quería provocarlo, dos veces tomando las manos de ese asesino, dos veces mirando los ojos de él, dos veces captando la atención de ese individuo, "si tengo que hacer un trato, deseo que sea con Lay" ¿en qué momento le dijo su nombre?, ¿Por qué se dirigía a él como si se conocieran de antes?, y lo peor ¡se largo con él!, boté con todas mis fuerzas la botella de agua, la estrellé sobre esa maldita puerta de donde Lay se había ido.

Me pusé de nervios, así que salí del camarote para saber exactamente que estaba ocurriendo entre esos dos , pero Tao se interpuso en mi camino, volvió a exigirme que esperará, entre de nuevo a la alcoba y me recosté sobre la cama cerrando los ojos tratando de hacer que las dudas se fueran.

Tocaron varias veces la puerta pero yo no respondí, no me interesaba abrir ni ver a nadie, Lay se aproximó hasta la cama e inclinó la cabeza para llamar mi atención, posee mi vista sobre él y con tono cortante hable, - ¿Qué demonios quieres?- ,

-Vengo a reportarle que hemos llegado a un acuerdo, investigara quien es el nuevo dirigente de Baekje y nos informará de los planes de este para con China, a cambio solo exige su liberación, le he dicho que cuente con ello, me encargué de recordarle que su reputación no debe ser manchada durante el proceso, así que no tiene que pensar más en ese problema- volvió a inclinar la cabeza y caminó hacia la puerta,

-no te he dicho que te retires- alcé la voz apresuradamente, detuvo su paso al escucharme, pero no regresó a verme, me reincorporé sentándome en la cama con seriedad ante su actitud indecente hacía mi persona, -dime ¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo? y ¿Por qué? sabe tu sobrenombre-, guardó silencio por unos segundos que me parecieron eternos, -formaba parte de la orden de espías imperiales, orden de la que yo presidí como líder antes de mi alistamiento para laborar en la casa imperial- me levanté de la cama cuando escuche su respuesta, caminé hacia él y me paré enfrente, -cuando te dirijas a mi; veme a los ojos- le respondí con un poco de ira, subió su mirada hacia mi rostro ya que yo era más alto.

-perdone Príncipe- con una tonalidad muy seria, ese tipo de comentarios no me agradaban en lo más mínimo, era de los momentos en que parecíamos tan lejanos y distantes, en donde no existíamos, tomé su pequeño rostro entre mis manos y sus ojos parecieron vacilar ante mi contacto, si tuviera que exhibir un secreto ese sería que después de su rostro lo que más me gustaba era su piel tersa y suave que me relajaba.

\- ¿Tienes algún interés en particular en ese sujeto?- le dejé ir la pregunta sin permitir que desviará su mirada de mí, -¿ Usted tiene algún interés sobre él?- sonreí ante su respuesta interrogativa, obvio que no, pero ¿Por qué me preguntaba eso?, me agaché un poco hasta rosar mis labios con los de él y responderle a esa escasa distancia en un susurro,

-el único interés que tenía era saber la razón por la que decidió vestirse de mujer, mi duda esta saciada, no me interesa en lo más mínimo, pasa a segundo término si nos ayuda o no - sus mejillas empezaban a tornarse cálidas y eso aceleraba mi corazón, que palpitaba descomunalmente ante aquella escena memorable, mi respiración se convirtió en una dificultosa acción, mis ojos iban cerrándose instantáneamente al sentir el aliento tibio de su respiración, se quedó quieto y yo aproveché para besarlo, primero lento y tímidamente ya que antes nunca lo había hecho, para mi sorpresa correspondió abriendo más sus labios e intensificando el beso, oprimiendo mi labio inferior entre sus labios.

Sentía una necesidad inmensa de seguir con aquel acto, pero temía que si nos separábamos el pediría una disculpa y se iría, no lo iba a permitir, había algo dentro de mi pecho que me oprimía y me guiaba, lo abracé por la cintura sin ningún remordimiento, acariciando su esbelta cadera en ese instante envolvió mi cuello con sus largas y finas manos, lento y de a poco fui abriendo mis ojos separándome para poder inhalar aire, nos miramos creo que yo me encontraba igual o más rojo que él, bajó la mirada con pesadumbre, ladee un poco la cabeza para volverlo a besar, esta vez succionando su labio superior, se alejó un poco al sentir mi gesto, -no...no está bien que dos hombres..- no permití que terminara su frase y lo besé intensamente devorando sus labios, me estaba volviendo adicto a su suavidad, a su aliento ...a él, obligué a que abriera más la boca para que introdujera mi lengua e iniciamos una batalla campal por el reconocimiento de ese territorio desconocido para ambos, era tan cálida que quemaba mi cuerpo que no tardó en reaccionar, solo en mis sueños había sentido semejante vibración, acaricie su espalda aun por encima de su chaqueta tradicional, después de unos minutos en que desbordábamos besos apasionados, uno tras otro, la puerta sonó por lo que tuvimos que separarnos.

Tao entró con cara preocupada mientras nosotros tratábamos de controlar nuestras respiraciones que eran entre cortadas, - Qué ...sucede?- pronunció Lay un poco agitado, -la muchacha, desapareció del gran comedor- dijo rápidamente, -¿Qué estás diciendo?- le interrogué, Lay palmeo mi brazo, -no creo que haya escapado, la única manera de hacerlo es que se tirará al mar, dudo mucho que haya hecho eso- respondió convencido, -Joven Príncipe, Tao y yo iremos a buscarla, quédese aquí por favor, hasta que la encontremos volveremos- continuo diciendo, Tao salió de mi camarote, y Lay iba tras de él cuando lo sostuve de la mano, regresó a verme cuando sintió mi contacto, -iremos juntos- le dije y solté su mano para salir de ahí, Tao se perdió entre la multitud, mientras nosotros tomamos el rumbo contrario, localizamos al fugitivo parado en la zona de turismo junto a un chico más alto que él, los dos reían, los observé parecía que estaban en su mundo y ni siquiera notaron mi presencia, miré de reojo a Lay que miraba fijamente la escena, su mirada estaba perdida en ese tipo, tomé su barbilla para que regresara a verme, sus ojos eran grises, me miró de una manera que no puedo describir, sus ojos atravesaron mi vestuario, que fue mucho más allá , que despertó un monstro que dormía, algo que antes no había sentido me cubría completamente, lo tomé de la mano, mis pensamientos desaparecieron por completo y lo jalé hacia mi guiándolo de regreso a mi alojamiento, apenas cerré la puerta no pude contenerme por más tiempo, lo miré a los ojos y comencé a besarle el cuello, lo recargué sobre la puerta y él se tensó, ladeo el cuello para que yo pudiera proseguir con mi labor, de vez en cuando le lamía esa zona y puedo asegurar que le gustaba, después volví a besar sus labios, y fue él quien me abrazo por la cintura, ninguno de los dos hablábamos, solo nos limitábamos a besarnos y decirnos entre esos besos que los dos sentíamos esa atracción, ¿Por cuánto tiempo habíamos ocultado nuestra necesidad de complacernos?, ¿era tan aterrador pensar que Lay me gustaba?, ¿desde cuándo?, quizás desde siempre, lo alcé sobre mis hombros cargándolo hasta mi cama, me recosté sobre él mientras seguía devorando sus labios, comencé a despojarlo de su atuendo mientras el continuaba correspondiendo a mis besos, mis manos tocaron su pecho descubierto masajeando sus pezones, dejé de besarlo para enfocarme en ellos, los lamí con la punta de mi lengua escuchando que de repente jadeaba con más dificultad, yo ya estaba bastante emocionado y escucharlo soltar de pronto un leve gemido hizo que me excitará por completo, mis lamidas bajaron hasta su abdomen dejando una marca por una fuerte succión de mi parte, su entrepierna estaba más que despierta, le arrebaté el pantalón en un tirón y al sentir su piel semidesnuda se levantó mirándome con sus ojos profundos.

-No..no podemos .. – dijo apenas alejando su rostro de mi que intentaba besarlo, lo miré sin entender, y cuando me di cuenta se levanto de la cama dejándome con un gran problema por debajo de mis calzoncillos, lo miré desnudo, estaba teniendo una maravillosa vista, me excite más hasta ponerme completamente rojo, toque mi miembro por esa extraña sensación. - acércate, solo tócame, no haremos nada- dije sin dejar de tocarme, me miró por unos instantes y se acerco arrodillándose en la cama, tome una de sus manos y las coloqué en mi miembro, sus manos me apretaron con mucha fuerza, el éxtasis era mucho y empecé a gemir, sus largas manos sabían cómo y dónde apretarme, mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar por aquel solo roce, su mano empezó a moverse masajeándome más y más fuerte, cerré los ojos apretando mis labios para no gemir tan fuerte.

Alcé mi mano tocando su nuca y acercándolo con dificultad hasta mi entrepierna, el me miro con desconcierto y entre jadeos suplicantes le dije, - com.. compláceme-, parpadeo varias veces antes de agachar la cabeza e introducirse todo mi pene dentro de su boca, me lo lamía de una manera arrebatada, me sostuve fuerte de las sabanas, las descargas eran demasiado fuertes que subían por mi columna, traté de reincorporarme ya que tanto placer no podía ser cierto pero en el intento el abrió más mis piernas y masajeo mis testículos con una de sus manos, era delicioso que no aguante más esa postura y me deje venir en su boca, estaba muy apenado por lo que había hecho, traté de buscar su rostro pero no podía verlo, aun seguíamos en la misma posición, alzó su rostro limpiando los residuos de seme que había dejado en él, -pe..perdón, no..no pude aguantarme- le dije muy apenado, el no dijo nada, tomo su ropa que estaba debajo de mí, se puso sus pantaloncillos y una camisa de tela y salió de ahí dejándome un dilema.


	4. Capítulo IV.-Las mil y una noches parte I

PV LUHAN

Capítulo IV.-Las mil y una noches parte I

"Por muy larga que sea la tormenta, el sol siempre vuelve a brillar entre las nubes"

La música estaba bastante fuerte, quería que aquel ruido impidiera salir mis problemas, quería olvidar que mi vida estaba en un completo caos, camine por el lugar inspeccionándolo todo, ¿Cómo rayos iba a salir del problema?, ¿creen que no había investigado quien era el dichoso hijo mayor del emperador de Baekje?, ¿Creen que no me había arriesgado?, pfff todo me estaba encerrando en un circulo que terminaría apretándome la garganta y me asfixiaría, detuve mi mirada en una mesa del fondo, había un joven bien parecido, alto bastante alto, que bebía solo sin compañía, tenía una especie de aura de dulzura, llevaba varios minutos bebiendo solo y yo necesitaba hablar con alguien fuera del problema, me acerqué ahí hasta que vi que un tipo raro se aproximo a él y le miro diciéndole algo, ¿entonces no venía solo?, esperé unos momentos pero no se aparto de ahí al contrario se sentó a su lado, camine de regreso a mi mesa y de vez en cuando echaba una mirada a esa otra mesa que me robaba el interés, un hombre se acercó a mí y me pidió que bailáramos, pero yo no tenía ganas así que me negué y fruncí el seño, empezó a decirme barbarie y media en un chino vacilante, reí porque pensó que yo no entendía aquellas palabras, volví a mirar hacia la mesa que me restaba atención a mis problemas, ese chico tenía algo que me atraía y necesitaba averiguarlo, el tipo con el que estaba parecía quererlo seducir, sus intenciones eran obvias y el pobre chico inocente parecía no darse cuenta o si se daba lo disimulaba muy bien, aquel chico con tez morena lo acarició y el sonrío, me recargue sobre la mesa, al parecer lo sedujeron, no sé porque pero empecé a sentirme profundamente triste.

¿Acaso me gustaba ese muchacho que quien sabe quien era?, no sabía su nombre, no sabía sus actividades, pero quería saberlo, muy dentro de mi quería saberlo, quería conocerlo y solo por dos o tres palabras al aire el estaba cayendo rendido por ese hombre raro, tome una copa de vino, lo necesitaba para calmar mi tensión, pasaron unos minutos estaba pensando en irme a dormir y mañana por la tarde al bajar del barco empezaría mi calvario, camine hacia ese lugar, quería echar una última mirada a ese joven que permanecía hablando misteriosamente, su voz era muy débil y no lograba escucharla, solo veía que sus labios se movían, parecía indefenso, el barco se de ladeó a causa de una fuerte ola, me sostuve fuerte y aquel tipo moreno cayó al piso, el joven fue atento y lo levanto de los hombros y lo volvió a sentar, se inclino un poco despidiéndose y dándose la vuelta, suspire porque quizás era mi única oportunidad para hablar con él, solo por pura curiosidad, caminó varios pasos lentos hasta que su acompañante se dejo tirar sobre él abrazándolo posesivamente, el se resistía y trataba de quitárselo de encima, parecía temeroso por el escándalo que estaban haciendo, así que me aproxime y escuche decirle

-c..creo que esta confundiéndose conmigo, suélteme por favor-, parecía que el tipo estaba loco, se aferro más a él y lo apretaba, su rostro estaba tornándose complicada así que lo encare,

-el joven dice que lo suelte- , el moreno volteo a mirarme fijamente y pareciera que su expresión me calaba la cara, pero había olvidado un detalle... ¡estaba vestida de mujer!,

-¿Quién te crees para venir a interrumpir la conversación de dos hombres?- me respondió sarcásticamente, apreté los puños, aparte de borracho era un engreído de lo peor, el joven se pudo escapar debido al descuido que ocasioné en el moreno, lo empujó hasta volverlo a sentar,

-Kai, deje de hacer este espectáculo, dejemos nuestra conversación para otro día- dijo seriamente y con tono de molestia, se volteo y camino hacia mí jalándome del antebrazo, ¿Kai?..ese nombre me sonaba conocido, momento, ¿A dónde me estaba llevando ese joven delgado y alto?...a donde?... lo miré de reojo parecía decidido, dejé que mi cuerpo se dejará guiar, su roce era fuerte pero sus manos eran delicadas, me sentí un tanto nervioso, no puedo decir que no, ya que su presencia era extraña..

De pronto me di cuenta que caminábamos sobre la cubierta del barco, mis manos empezaron a sudarme como cuando me siento nervioso, ¿pero nervioso de qué?, de ..ese muchacho, claro que no! Era un hombre igual que yo, al menos ante mis ojos así era, me sonrío dulcemente mientras soltaba mi antebrazo, recargo los codos sobre el barandal mientras miraba el enorme mar que cruzábamos, era de madrugada y las estrellas iluminaban el resplandeciente espectáculo,

-¿Cómo te llamas?- me preguntó con una voz apenas captable,

\- ¿he?.. Lu..Lu- no sabía que decirle, ¿estaría bien decirle mi nombre?, volteo a mirarme con unos ojos extremadamente brillosos.

-¿LuLú?.. Gracias por lo de hace rato, estuvieron a punto de darte un golpe por mi culpa- dijo apenado y bajó la mirada,

\- ¿a mí?.. claro que no, no iba a permitir que ese tipo me tocara- dije exclamando con fuerza, alzó su mirada con entusiasmo y acarició mi cabello,

\- Ese tipo es peligroso- dijo secamente,

-si..se ve rudo..pero nada que no pueda controlar, ¿iba a ayudarme no?, después de todo esto es por su culpa- dejó escapar una leve risa,

\- no entiendo porque defendiste a un individuo al que no conoces, ¿sabes quién soy a caso?- negué ante su pregunta, quería saberlo, por eso estaba ahí con él, pero sus ojos me hipnotizaban,

-Joven .. – una persona se aproximó hasta nosotros,

-Joven...¿Quién es ...ella? – un chico más bajito palmeo el hombro de mi acompañante, el me miró,

-se llama Lulú.. y me protegió, ¿deberíamos recompensarle?- yo no quería recompensa, solo quería saber quién era aquel chico, solo deseaba conocerle...solo eso, bajé la mirada un tanto decepcionado de ese comportamiento,

-Creo que ha hecho un gran trabajo señorita, recompensaré que hayas salvado a ...mi asesor- aquel chico me pareció extraño,

-Me llamo Su Ho- aproximó su rostro muy cerca del mío y susurro despacio - ¿hay algo que desees? Puedo conseguirlo para ti- dijo sonriéndome plenamente, abrí demasiado los ojos un poco sorprendido, desvíe la vista hasta el otro Joven que miraba con sorpresa aquella escena, empujé un poco el cuerpo de aquel sujeto,

-¿Quién..es son ustedes?- los dos se miraron entre sí,

-Ya te dije soy Su Ho..y el es Hun..- dijo señalando a su asesor,

-¿de donde son ustedes?- parlotee,

\- Baekje lo ¿conoces? – Divagó Su Ho ,

-he..no.. necesito ir ahí , solo ahí podre ser libre- dije susurrante,

-¿libre?.. –preguntó Hun con tono preocupado, -¿te ocurrió algo?, ¿podemos ayudarte?-

No sé porque me sentí extrañamente comprendido, sus brazos rodearon mis hombros, y me miraba con un tinte peculiar que antes nadie me había dado, su trato era con extremo cuidado, suspiré pesadamente,

-no tengo a donde ir cuando este barco llegue a tierra firme- solté de golpe,

\- claro que tienes, iras conmigo- miré a Hun que sonreía con entusiasmo, me sentí feliz por aquella propuesta, Su Ho jaló a Hun con fuerza y lo llevó alejado de mí, después de unos segundos de discusión que no pude escuchar volvieron acercarse,

\- Esta bien, pero debes tener cuidado con lo que dices, necesitamos decirte algo-

De nuevo estaba siendo llevado como una marioneta a un camarote, de nuevo surgirían amenazas, ¿Qué acaso ese era mi destino?,

-Tendrás un lugar donde vivir, trabajaras ahí, pero guardaras lealtad ...no preguntarás nada y solo te enfocaras en tus labores- dijo Su Ho con precisión,

-¿acaso son espías?- pregunté, Su Ho negó y bajo la mirada,

\- nada de eso, solo ..es que..hay algo que necesitas saber, no somos plebeyos.. – dijo Hun misteriosamente, eso era evidente sus ropas, su forma de hablar, era obvio, asentí ante su confesión, prosiguió tartamudeando por lo que se me complicaba entenderle

-yo.. soy..- Su Ho se levanto de su asiento rápidamente e interrumpió su discurso

-Yo soy el rey de Baekje-


	5. Capítulo V.-las mil y una noches parte II

PV LUHAN

Capítulo V.-las mil y una noches parte II

Tonteábamos mientras caminábamos entre el rio Han, ya había cumplido casi dos semanas desde mi instancia en aquel prospero lugar, lejos de un territorio que me había visto nacer y que ahora me perseguía como a un delincuente, las personas en el pueblo no nos miraban todas se mantenía perdidas en sus actividades del mercado, yo me sentía un poco nervioso, agitaba mis manos por el frío que había esa temporada, Hun me miró mientras tallaba las palmas de mis manos, me tomó de la mano y la puso sobre su boca tratando de calentarla con su aliento, me sonroje de sobre manera, nadie antes había hecho tal acto , el me miró, su mirada me desnudaba, sentía que sabía todo de mi, que con una sola sonrisa podía decirme que me perdonaba por haberle mentido, mis ojos se hundía en los suyos, mientras Hun estuviera cerca me sentía literalmente libre, olvidaba que era Luhan...olvidaba que era LuLú ...Olvidaba simplemente todo.

De cierta forma agradecía que Hun no fuera el Rey, seguramente Wu Yi Fan, no se tentaría el corazón para hacerle daño, Hun era muy tímido, dulce y tierno, alguien a quien hay que cuidar como si de un niño pequeño se tratase, sonreía como lo que era, un niño.

Nos detuvimos a mirar el río, mil pensamientos empezaron a fluir, tenía que pensar en una manera de saber las intenciones de Suho, el parecía tener en mente claramente lo que quería, sacarle información no era nada fácil, Hun comenzó a tararear una canción, voltee a mirarlo mientras lo hacía, el me miró y me sonrío, volvió a tomar mi mano y entrelazo sus dedos a los míos, mi corazón se acelero, no podía comprender que estaba sucediéndome.

Aunque no pronunciábamos palabra alguna, nuestras miradas se decían muchas cosas que quizás ninguno de los dos entendía, pero ..era poético, el tiempo pasaba inadvertido, mi corazón latía mucho más fuerte, mucho más impaciente.

-¿alguna vez te has sentido atraído por un hombre?- Me preguntó de pronto, trague saliva sin quitarle la mirada de encima, era obvio lo que me estaba preguntando, creía que yo era mujer, era obvio,

-hemm si alguna vez- me sinceré mientras una risa nerviosa se escapó de mis labios,

-¿Qué tipo de hombre es?- acarició mi rostro suavemente con la otra mano que le quedaba libre, mis mejillas se pusieron mucho más rojas.

De pronto nos rodeo el silencio puesto que yo no contestaba, él sonrío bajando su mano rápidamente,

-Lo ..siento, no quise incomodarte- me dijo suplicante rompiendo el amarre de nuestras manos, lo observé mientras el evitaba mi mirada mirando hacia el horizonte pero manteniendo esa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba, sus ojos eran tristes, no pude soportarlo y me acerqué más a él colocando mi cabeza sobre su hombro, cerrando los ojos al instante.

-lo conocí en un barco, parecía reservado, bebía solo mientras las demás personas bailaban, el solo se limitaba a mirarles- le respondí sin mirarlo,

-¿y.. te acercaste a él?- me dijo suavemente, sentí su mano acariciar mis cabellos, por lo que abrí los ojos al instante,

-quería hacerlo, pero no tuve el valor- respondí,

\- ¿Por qué?- siguió interrogando, suspiré pesadamente,

-una persona como él no podría fijarse en mí, es como una estrella difícil de tocar, imposible de atrapar – conteste reincorporándome de nuevo, esa situación se volvía un poco turbia.

–Estoy seguro que esa estrella se hubiese dejado tocar, estoy seguro que se dejaría caer para que tú lo atraparas- sonreí de lado ante esa tierna respuesta,

-estas sonriendo- refirió picando mi mejilla, mi sonrisa salió espontanea, Hun era una persona que me hacia sonreír con solo unas cuantas palabras, la charla se prolongo por más tiempo, poco a poco comenzamos a reír por cualquier tontería, no había momento en el que no lo hiciéramos.

Todos los días después del trabajo Hun me raptaba y salíamos a caminar, algunas veces por alguna montaña lejos de la gran ciudad, otras al río Han, o incluso solo subíamos al santuario, solo conversábamos, de cualquier cosa siempre era bueno hablar con él, de sus gustos, yo igual le hablaba de mi vida en China, de mi familia, de los paisajes, de la cultura, el me escuchaba pacíficamente, era reconfortante que me escuchará, las horas pasaban volando, la noche siempre nos cobijaba.

-Lu.. durmamos juntos hoy- soltó, me quede tieso ante eso,

-¿he?- me quede atónito, - estoy cansado de dormir en el palacio, durmamos aquí ...en la azotea...mirando el cielo estrellado- señaló hacia el cielo con una sonrisa, se notaba que no lo decía con nada de malacia, solo quería dormir, de pronto mi sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro, mi corazón también quería pasar la noche con él, Yo quería pasarla con él, así que asentí decidido, nos sentamos sobre el tejado, mirando hacia arriba, volvió a tomar mi mano como antes lo había hecho, entrelazo sus dedos a los míos y yo le respondí, sonreí para mis adentros, nos recostamos sobre las tejas manteniendo unidos nuestras manos,

-Lu..- volteo a mirarme, sus ojos eran brillos esa noche,

-¿si?...¿que pasa?- pregunté,

-¿alguna vez has soñado en casarte?- me quedé en shock ante aquella interrogante,

-he..claro.. si..formar una familia, si..por supuesto- ,

-¿solo quieres formar una familia?...- me preguntó otra vez,

\- en realidad no sé- respondí,

-¿Qué es lo que realmente deseas?..¿qué es lo que quiere tu corazón?- me preguntó, regresé a ver al cielo, miraba las estrellas de esa noche, por supuesto que tenía un sueño,

-Ser libre, alcanzar mi libertad es lo que más añoro- dije susurrante,

-¿quieres irte de aquí?- me preguntó con tono melancólico,

-¿quieres que yo me vaya?- le devolví la pregunta, regrese a verlo, y aun el posaba su mirada sobre mí, negó repetidas veces haciendo un ligero puchero,

-¿Por qué quieres que me quede?- ahora era yo quien lo interrogaba,

\- Porque desde que te conocí quiero ser mejor, porque desde que estás conmigo siento que puedo lograrlo, cada día cuando abría los ojos pensaba en un futuro mejor para esta nación, pero ahora solo pienso en un futuro para mí-, no entendía a que se estaba refiriendo con eso,

-Llevó días pensando en ello, mi prioridad ha cambiado, ahora entiendo lo que los sabios me decían, esté era el sentimiento que cambiaría mi mundo- prosiguió a decir,

\- ¿a qué sentimiento te refieres?- pregunté.

-Un sentimiento que cambia a cualquier persona, que le vuelve débil o fuerte según sea el caso, que abré las puertas de su existencia o que las cierra, pero siempre le da luz, por donde quieras verlo, hay luz-sonaba fantásticas sus palabras,

-¿ yo hago que surja en ti?- estaba incrédulo ante aquello, justamente a mi me pasaba lo mismo, siempre esperaba que se hiciera tarde, sabía que Hun llegaría por mí, que me alegraría el día con sus sonrisa, que el cansancio desparecería mientras él me mirará, ¿era ese sentimiento que hacia latir mi corazón de esa manera?, el se limitó a sonreír, se quedó callado por unos segundos,

-a partir de unos días más comenzarán los preparativos para que el Rey sea presentado ante los súbditos-sentí que las manos le sudaban y él se soltó de mi por esa causa,

-¿estás nervioso por eso?, SuHo es el que debería estarlo no crees?- le motivé,

-¿seguirás aquí para entonces?- me preguntó, su mirada me gritaba que me necesitaba, que requería que al menos le diera mi apoyo, por supuesto el merecía mi apoyo, todos estos días habían sido más sencillos con su presencia, claro que me quedaría a su lado, ¿Por cuánto tiempo?; no lo sé, pero quería seguir cerca de él,

-Claro que sí.. estaré contigo- palmee su hombro fantaseando que quizás lograríamos algo, el me miró sonriendo mientras hacia ese gesto;

-vendrán tiempos difíciles.. ¿Qué tiene planeado SuHo?- pregunté súbitamente, Hun resopló y miró hacia el cielo,

-SuHo?..no lo sé- respondió él, sentía que me ocultaba cosas, que no quería hablar de los detalles que tanto le atormentaban,

\- ¿Qué sucede?.. ¿son ultra secretos?- sonreí tratando de darle confianza,

\- no es eso, pero si yo fuera el Rey, seguramente desearía que mi pueblo fuera prospero, que hubiera comerció con otras naciones o imperios, buscaría sobre todas las cosas la paz, cuando hay paz, hay prosperidad- dijo seriamente,

-Ooh.. Hun...tu de verdad serías un excelente Rey, ¿le has enseñado todo eso a SuHo?- le pregunté, el desvió la mirada algo incomodo,

-se que apoyará los planes, no contradecirá las decisiones, sé que así será- puntualizó,

-¿entonces no tienen planes de conquista?- , el negó,

-por supuesto que no, las conquistas acarrean guerras- dijo ,

-pero eso piensas tú, ¿pero qué hay de SuHo?- ,

-¿Por qué preguntas de él?- creo que mis preguntas eran muy desleales, estaba siendo muy inoportuno, me puse nervioso,

-no..solo preguntaba, ya que tu eres el consejero, si..seguramente seguirá tus consejos-, solté,

\- ¿estás ocultando algo verdad?- preguntó acercándose hasta mi, se colocó encima de mí , posicionando las manos a un costado de mi cabeza, su rostro muy cerca del mío, miré sus labios que se movían, diciendo quien sabe que frases, solo veía que se movían a un ritmo incesante que controlaba mis latidos, me relamí los labios y trate de desviar la cabeza a un lado, pero me tomó del mentón obligándome a verlo, otra vez me hundía en ellos, en el profundo mar de su alma,

\- lo siento.. te has llevado mi vida- dijo simplemente, ¿Qué?...a caso estaba loco?, ¿escuche bien?,

-¿pero..?- atine a decir antes de que el siguiera con su ¿confesión?,

-no hay forma de que pueda sacarte de mi mente, siempre estás en mi cabeza, siempre pienso en que estarás haciendo, me duele el corazón al verte bajo la luz del sol, trabajando arduamente- sus palabras musitaban levemente, sus ojos fueron cerrándose mientras acortaban la distancia entre los dos, sus labios se entreabrieron y yo me dejé llevar cerrando los ojos también correspondiendo al beso de manera tímida, Hun ladeó la cabeza acomodándose para intensificar aquella unión, no podíamos parar, esos besos eran suaves, me hacían flotar.


	6. Capitulo VI: Mentiras

PV SU HO

Capitulo VI: Mentiras

"La mentira es la inexistencia real en el mundo de las ilusiones"

Teníamos varias semanas que habíamos llegado de ese viaje a China, estaba cansado de toda la organización para el evento más esperado, al fin todos los habitantes de Baekje conocerían a su nuevo Rey, era verdad ...Había llegado el momento de enfrentar a la multitud, de enfrentar a los enemigos externos, era momento de escribir nuevas líneas de una nueva era.

Caminé buscando a SeHun, últimamente lo encontraba cerca del santuario, algunas otras andando por las calles del poblado pero siempre acompañado, normalmente era yo quien lo perseguía pero si lo hacía era porque tenía una razón poderosa para hacerlo, por las tardes estudiaba la posición de las estrellas y lo observaba desde el palacio, últimamente estaba acompañado por Lulú que trabajaba ayudando en la cocina, empezaba a parecerme una chica muy rara , al Joven SeHun no parecía incomodarle, era poco apta para la cocina y la había encontrado varias veces mirando con interés los entrenamientos de tiro con arco y artes marciales, era muy extraña su actitud, podía notar que a veces era poco femenina y eso hacía que al Joven SeHun sonriera a pesar de las adversidades que había sufrido y que estaba por sufrir.

Un día que miraba por el ventanal la vi salir muy rápido del palacio miraba sospechosamente para todos lados, no había guardias y parecía el campo de entrenamiento despejado, bajé las escaleras y la seguí, camino por largo rato hasta las afueras del poblado, al principio lo vi normal, porque esperó que una tripulación bajara de un barco, traía una bandera de la nación de china, ella era china, era normal que viniese a recibirles, sonreí y di media vuelta dispuesto a regresar al palacio, cuando escuche que le llamaban

–Lu Han, ayuda con las maletas- , regresé a ver, dos Jóvenes de buen aspecto descendían del barco con muchas maletas y uno de ellos le sonreía con entusiasmo, ella ¿se llamaba LuHan?, me quede parado observando lo demás, los dos muchachos reían mientras ella cargaba las maletas, ¿acaso ella era una esclava? , alcé los hombros, algo estaba muy raro aquí, decidí dejarlo para después, así que regrese al palacio y me encerré en mi habitación pensando en aquello, ¿Por qué nos había mentido con su nombre?, la llegada de esos chinos no era normal tan poco, fui al despacho de SeHun y lo encontré leyendo algunos pergaminos,

-Su..Ho – pronuncio levemente cuando me vio entrar,

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunté acercándome hasta su escritorio,

\- Estoy un poco asustado- me confesó mientras dejaba el pergamino en el escritorio y se frotaba ambas manos,

-pareces nervioso, sino me dices que pasa no podré ayudarte- SeHun bajo la mirada resignado,

-me llegó un comunicado de China, el Príncipe Wu Yi Fan, está en camino, en un par de días llegará al palacio- me quede sorprendido, el comunicado había sido enviado pero presentía que el Príncipe ya estaba aquí,

-Creo que la entrega de la corona no tendrá que prorrogarse por más tiempo- le dije secamente,

-la fecha para eso ya estaba programada- me dijo él dudoso.

-No hay nada que ocultar, el príncipe ya está aquí, es cuestión de horas o un par de días para que se presente en el palacio y exija la entrevista con el nuevo Rey, negarse no es apropiado, podrían pensar que "el nuevo Rey" no existe y que la corona imperial está vacía, no podemos ocultarlo más-

Se Hun seguía sin mirarme así que me aproxime a él y lo tome de la mano,

-comenzaré a mandar las invitaciones como habíamos quedado, las decisiones no las tomaras solo, estaré apoyando- solté su mano y salí de ahí, dispuesto a investigar lo que estaba sucediendo con Lulú..Luhan o como se llamase esa rara mujer.

Envié a investigar a un guardia que había ido a una misión secreta hacia algunas semanas, le dije que siguiera a todos lados a la cocinera, necesitaba estar seguro de lo que estaba sucediendo alrededor de ella, no tanto porque me importará ella, sino porque me preocupaba el futuro de la nación.

Después de algunas horas tocó la puerta de mi habitación,

-disculpe que lo moleste ..señor.. –inclino la cabeza y le hice señas para que pasara,

-Que sucede?, ¿Qué noticias me tienes?- le interrogué mientras miraba la cara del guardia,

-La cocinera nos está engañando- dijo secamente, me levante rápidamente de mi asiento.

Me dejé caer en el asiento, estaba atónito por aquella investigación, el guardia se retiro y me quedé pensante en que es lo que haría, no dude y me dirigí a la habitación de Se Hun, el miraba la ventana exhorto en quizás fantasías, era como un niño pequeño que aun pensaba que el mundo estaba hecho para jugar , reír y tal vez llorar pero después volver a sonreír, siempre estaba lleno de ánimo, era tímido y con mucho sentido de la responsabilidad y por tal se estresaba de más.

Me miró con dulzura y me sonrío al darse cuenta que estaba cerca, suspiro un poco y regreso a ver por la ventana,

\- ¿Qué haces?- pregunté de la nada,

-sigo pensando en que haré a partir de ahora- , me acerque a la ventana y miré a través de ella percatándome que la "cocinera" divagaba por esa zona cosechando parte de los frutos que daba el huerto imperial,

\- ¿Estas pensando en casarte?- lo miré fijamente sin titubear, el se sonrojó y trató de ocultar el rostro volteándose pero fue inevitable que no lo viera,

-antes de que hagas cualquier juicio, quizás deberías conocer mejor a las personas, suelen darnos grandes sorpresas, algunas gratas, algunas no tanto, abre los ojos y date cuenta que no todo lo que brilla es oro- palmeé su hombro y camine hacia la salida pero el interrumpió mi escape,

-¿Por qué dices eso?- me dijo fríamente sin entender lo que le decía, siempre era lo mismo, tendría que explicarle que el mundo no era como él pensaba, pero no era fácil, el tendría que aprender a darse cuenta que estaba en un error.

-Prepárate, un verdadero Líder siempre está alerta y no se deja derrumbar ni arrastrar por las desilusiones, detrás de nosotros esta un pueblo esperando ser guiado, no importa quién nos defraude, debemos seguir adelante-

respondí y salí de esa habitación, lo que vendría después sería divertido para mi, cruel para Se Hun y aterrador para la cocinera.

Al día siguiente muy de madrugada convoqué a una reunión entre los líderes del ejército imperial, guardias y demás miembros que mantenían la paz en la región, era momento de desenmascarar las mentiras, toda la noche había pensando en cómo encarar aquella circunstancia.

-¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre?- dijo el juez Chanyeol mientras rodeaba al inculpado,

-Lu..luHan- finalmente acertó diciendo,

-¿Cuál es su verdadero nombre?- volvió a repetir la pregunta el juez, miré fijamente al chico de cabello corto y ojos profundos ,

\- Xiao Lu Han- pronunció con un tinte de temor, ahora sus ropas eran las de un ciudadano, había varios guardias custodiándolo y mantenía las manos amarradas con cadenas y tenía la mirada fija al Juez,

-¿porqué razón decidió cambiar sus ropas aparentando alguien que no es?- preguntó el Juez,

\- Necesitaba salir de mi país- dijo secamente, todos los ahí presentes escribían sus anotaciones sobre el juicio y yo tenía que hacer lo mismo, las preguntas iba avanzando y el inculpado no decía más, se hizo acreedor a un par de latigazos, las palabras no fluían por sus labios, apreté los puños porque a pesar del castigo el seguía sin pronunciar palabra alguna, no daba razones, tan poco excusas de su comportamiento, la puerta del recinto se abrió, y Se Hun se coló por ella, miró a todos los presentes y fijó su mirada en Lu Han, los latigazos cesaron y el caminó hacia Luhan , quién no tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para mirarle y agachó la cabeza apretando fuertemente los ojos.. Se Hun se inclinó y buscó la mirada de Lu Han pero esté no lo miró, me levanté de mi asiento y proseguí con la sentencia,

\- Puesto que el inculpado no ha dicho sus verdaderos motivos y no nos ha dado pistas para investigar a fondo la razón por la que vino a nuestra región, teniendo en cuenta todo lo anterior deducimos que posiblemente Baekje esté en peligro, China planea algo y debemos estar alerta por una posible invasión, debemos investigar por nuestra cuenta que tipo de ideas están teniendo nuestros vecinos, por ello y por haber entrado en el palacio con mentiras y artimañas condenó a Xiao Lu Han a la decapitación- , todos ahí incluido Se Hun me miraron, caminé hacia la salida para que dicha penalidad fuera ejecutada,

-Momento, estoy en desacuerdo con la penalidad impuesta- detuve mi paso ante ese comentario, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, ¿por ese muchacho Se Hun pondría en peligro la operación?, se reincorporo y miró a todos

– Su Rey fue salvado por este extranjero, por eso lo eximo de sus errores, condenándolo al exilio del palacio, lo que siempre quiso fue ser libre, ahora mismo lo ha encontrado pero lejos de aquí- todos los presentes cuchicheaban acerca de lo que estaba ocurriendo en el recinto,

\- en efecto.. Yo soy Oh Sehun el nuevo Rey de Baekje- cuando dijo eso todos se inclinaron al piso y Se Hun salió del lugar a paso rápido.


	7. Capítulo VII.- Yo soy.. Oh SeHun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la autora: Información para una mejor comprensión: No recuerdo si ya dije que el fanfic esta basado en la era de los tres reinos, por lo que aquí dejo una información relevante que deben saber.  
> Durante el primer siglo a. C. aparecieron tres reinos en la península coreana y parte de lo que hoy se conoce como Manchuria:
> 
> Goguryeo (37 a. C. - 668 d. C)---- (En este capitulo lo descubrirán)
> 
> Baekje ( 18 a. C. - 660 d. C.)----- REY SEHUN
> 
> Silla ( 57 a. C. - 935 d. C.)--------(??)
> 
> Como todo es inventado por mi, usaremos la imaginación para pensar que los reinos se van descubriendo poco a poco.

PV SEHUN

Capítulo VII.- Yo soy.. Oh SeHun

"Entre más oscura la noche, más brillantes las estrellas"

El fuego se extinguía tras cada paso que me alejaba del recinto , sentía mi fragilidad derramada en mis lagrimas, trataba de recordar las palabras de mi padre, tenía que ser fuerte no solo por mí sino por mi pueblo, pero desde hacía varias semanas había dejado de ser mi prioridad, Hoy.. era yo quien se sentía derrotado, ¡vaya pesadilla!, quería correr donde nadie me viera ni escuchara mi voz, algo en mi pecho dolía fuertemente, quería saber que todo era mentira, como un sueño tonto, quería darme cuenta que LuLú si existía que no había sido una mala jugada del destino, le había regalado una flor y la dejó marchitar, no sentía mi cuerpo, no sentía mi corazón, no sentía más que mi soledad, otra vez estaba siendo vencido, no tenía fuerzas para entrar en una lucha descomunal, me daba miedo ..otra vez estaba solo, todo lo que creía era una simple mentira de alguien que no sabía quién era, ¿no había nadie más ahí?.. lo sabía.. mis tonterías que hice para hacerle sentir mejor, no quería ser engañado, me oculto sus tropiezos, de un momento a otro LuHan ¿era la persona de quien me había enamorado?, de...¿un hombre?... pero justamente como el río pasa rumbo al mar, sin ningún lugar más a donde ir, no pude huir y no me podía amar, ni yo tan poco podía amarle, pero ¿por qué no podía olvidar ni un segundo que pase a su lado?

No hay nada que pudiera hacer para que regresará; me faltaba su alma y sentía que sin Lu..Han no podría vivir, me sentía derrotado, eso era lo que tenía que subrayar, lo salve, ..era lo último que podía hacer para agradecerle su generosa forma de mostrarme la alegría y de golpe mostrarme el dolor.

No podía entender lo que estaba sucediendo, no podía quererle, no podía.. ¿Así que esto era el nuevo mundo?, quería escapar de aquella realidad, quería ser un campesino que cultivara no solo plantas o vegetales, sino también su alma, ahora estaba forjado a trasformar mi mundo, inventar mares para el mejoramiento de una región que no estaba listo para gobernar, me sentía muy pequeño para sostener una multitud entre mis manos, papá no estaría más para velar por mí, pero el hecho de que no quisiera hacerme cargo de una responsabilidad así, no significaba que no pudiera con ella, yo..aunque hoy me siento derrotado y golpeado por alguien que lleno mi mundo de flores y después las incendió no estaría más pero yo..Oh SeHun demostraré que soy digno de confianza, haré algo espléndidamente del que mi pueblo se sienta orgulloso, eso haré y doquiera que vaya demostraré que su mentira no fue la causante de mi derroche.

-Ha llegado la hora de tu coronación, quita esa cara, deja de pensar en el pasado, las malas cosas surgen pero no tienes que estancarte, eres un capullo que hoy tiene que ser fuerte para aprender a volar, yo no te dejaré, siempre te apoyaré pero tienes que ser fuerte..- escuché decirle a SuHo mientras acomodaba mis ropas, era como mi padre, animándome para no ser derrotado, suspiré fuerte, recordé a mi padre, este era mi momento, LuHan era una mala pasada, LuHan..el era un mentiroso, un mentiroso que me enamoró.

Los súbditos habían llenado la plaza central, llevaban consigo flores blancas, la coronación pasó sin contratiempos, no recuerdo nada convincente en absoluto ya que.. me sentía profundamente triste, días atrás hubiera deseado verle entre esa multitud, tenía la esperanza de verle nuevamente, fuera como fuera.. quería verle.

-Rey.. su visita le está haciendo una pregunta- escuche muy lejos la voz de SuHo, regrese a verlo

-¿he?, perdón no escuche- dije fríamente, observe que una persona de buen aspecto se acercaba hasta a mí y se inclinaba bajando la mirada mientras sostenía una sonrisa,

-de nuevo nos volvemos a encontrar, no pensé que sería de esta manera- dijo divertidamente,

-¿de qué habla?- le pregunté, el visitante alzó la mirada y se topó con la mía, aquellos ojos no los podía olvidar..

~~~FLAS BACK~~~

Reí con fuerza mientras brindaba en mi interior por esa nueva vida que me esperaba, también por el primer viaje fuera de mis dominios; sabía que aquel viaje en ese barco cambiaría mi vida, hasta ese día no sabía cuánto, estuve largo tiempo escuchando aquella danza tradicional, parecía alegre y yo aplaudía al compás,

-¿puedo sentarme a su lado?- una pregunta que me saco de mis cavilaciones , gire la cabeza a mi lado derecho de donde provenía esa voz, era un joven de aproximadamente mi edad, tenia piel morena y unos ojos terroríficamente hermosos, dejaba a relucir una espada ropera; su centro brillaba demasiado haciendo notar lo prestigiosa que era por estar cubierta por polvo de oro, aquel hombre llevaba un traje negro oscuro era bien parecido, asentí después de haberlo inspeccionado, se acerco a mi oído para susurrarme algo y así evitar que otros escucharan

-Me llamo Kim Jong In- dijo, deje de aplaudir ante aquel nombre "¿Kim Jong In?", recordé la información básica , visualice aquellas notas ¿Ka..Kai?, voltee a mirarlo con gran sorpresa, el tenía en el rostro una gran sonrisa.

-¿E..eres el guerrero del reino de Goguryeo?- pregunte con un poco de nervio, me tomo por los hombros y volvió a acercarse para susurrarme

– no hables tan fuerte, y no ..no soy el guerrero, soy el Rey- sentí que su aliento rosaba mi cuello y la piel se me erizo; me aleje un poco porque aquello no era propio para ninguno de los dos, lo miré fijamente, era joven y ya se proclamaba Rey, que grandiosa persona era aquel tipo,

-puedes llamarme Kai y ¿tienes un nombre?- me dijo amistosamente al notar que me alejaba,

-si... bien, mucho gusto, Kai – incline la cabeza con mucho respeto,

-yo..soy.. Hun-dije sin pronunciar completo mi nombre, el sonrío,

-¿Hun? tus padres debieron amarte mucho- dijo con tono suave,

-¿he?..por...porque dice eso?- dude ante aquella afirmación, volvió a inclinarse cerca de mí,

\- me sirves una copa de lo que bebes y te respondo.- me dijo sutilmente,

\- ahh. claro disculpe, que descuidado soy- dije mientras le servía la copa de vino a mi acompañante, sentía su mirada traspasar mi rostro,

-¿a qué te dedicas Hun?- me indago.

-Pensé que iba a responder antes a algo que le pregunté- dije sin querer mientras le pasaba su copa, sostuvo su copa mientras me seguía mirando fijamente y me sonreía,

-tienes carácter, eres un chico con mucho carácter, me gusta ..me gusta bastante- dijo antes de sorber el contenido de la copa, lo miré con más expectativa, aquel chico era muy extraño, un joven guerrero que ha conquistado el norte, estaba a lado mío, embarcado rumbo a mi reino, rumbo a Baekje, ¿con que intenciones estaba en china y con qué intenciones iba a Baekje?,

-¿Por qué te quedaste tan pensativo?- me dice picando mi mejilla con su dedo índice , sonreí un poco ante ese gesto,

-el joven seriedad también puede sonreír- dice felizmente,

-Hey!, yo no soy serio, solo soy reservado- dije bromeando,

\- me gustaría saber ¿qué es lo que te trajo a estas tierras lejanas de las tuyas?- le pregunté, ladeo la cabeza y palmeo mi hombro con fuerza,

-solo te lo diré a ti porque siento que serás discreto-.

-claro, puede confiar en mí- afirme con confianza, me tomó de la mano y empezó a jugar con mis dedos,

\- China es un lugar con variedad de armamento- puntualizó, me sentí más nervioso por aquellos gestos que me ofrecía, no sabía qué hacer, rechazar a alguien poderoso como él pondría en riesgo las relaciones con Goguryeo , y tenía varios proyectos con ellos, sonreí ante ese gesto de amabilidad,

-entonces vino por promisiones – seguí con la conversación,

-así es, soy muy precavido con eso de las invasiones, un rey debe estar prevenido de todo y tener vigilancia extrema ante cualquier acontecimiento, un buen Rey se previene y actúa a favor de la expansión, lucha hasta el final por poseer más y ser más fuerte que los demás pueblos circunvecinos, o ¿usted qué opina joven Hun? –

Me miró con un tono de ternura, estaba un poco temeroso ante aquella difícil situación,

-yo...creo que la buena relación con los demás reinos es la forma de ser más prospero, pienso que todos los pueblos somos hermanos y si nos apoyamos no habrá necesidad de poseer , no habrá necesidad de atacar, de morir por ambición, solo habrá comunión con los pueblos, mi sueño es ser uno mismo con ellos- proyecte en esa frase aquello que deseaba hacer durante mi reinado, si lo lograría o no pues eso ya sería cuestión de tiempo quién definirá mi éxito o fracaso, Jong In detuvo el jugueteo en mis dedos y sonrío observando mi rostro más de cerca,

-hasta pareces un Rey- dijo acariciando mi rostro con su mano, me sonroje ante sus caricias, soltó mi rostro y mis manos para servirme otra copa más.

-¿Y cuál es la razón por la que va a Baekje?, ¿Qué es aquello que lo hace desviar su camino de regreso a su reino?- indagué, Kai me paso la copa y se acomodo en la silla, acaricio el muslo de mi pierna con un poco de severidad, sonrío después sin quitar la mano de mí,

-es complicado, parecería que eres un espía- dijo dudoso,

-¿tengo cara de serlo? – respondí entre un leve puchero, el soltó una fuerte risa y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado, puedo asegurar que mi gesto lo hizo enrojecer, ¿será a caso que el Rey de Goguryeo tenía debilidad por mí?, si fuese así tendría que usarlo a mi favor, me acerqué hasta su oído y le susurre unas cuantas palabras ,

-¿no me va a decir?- le dije ,giró su cabeza hasta mi, parpadeo varias veces mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos y asintió silenciosamente, esperé por su respuesta,

-Voy a reunirme con el nuevo Rey, pretendo conocerle antes que a cualquier otra persona y si me parece tan patético como los gobernantes de las penínsulas, valoraré si Goguryeo extiende sus dominios hacia el Sur- me quedé mudo ante esa confesión, ¿estaba hablando a caso de una invasión a mi reino?, quería gritarle si le parecía patético, no niego que era divertido estar con él , era raro, pero divertido, verlo a él tomar la bandera del Rey me hizo ser más fuerte, verlo a él sería un modelo que sin duda debería seguir en un futuro no lejano a la realidad, pero era peligroso, tenía idealismos contrarios a los míos, el y yo gobernaríamos de diferente forma, mientras pensaba en aquello el barco se dé ladeo un poco y Jong In cayó al piso, estaba ya algo borracho, así que lo ayude a reincorporarse en una silla.

-Kai, me voy a mi camarote, me dio gusto conocerte, espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos sea en otras circunstancias-, incline la cabeza a un rango medio, y di media vuelta para emprender la huída, sentí que unos largos brazos rodeaban mi cintura, me quede paralizado y muy sorprendido,

-tengo una mejor idea- dijo sobre mi nuca,

-vamos juntos, la pasaremos mejor- depositó un beso sobre mi hombro, me negaba a entender su proposición,

-c..creo que esta confundiéndose conmigo, suélteme por favor- le dije como pude, traté de zafarme ya que sus brazos no se movían ni un centímetro, volví aplicar mi fuerza sobre él no quería lastimarlo, pero no me soltaba, suspire profundo ya que inhalar el aire estaba siendo más difícil,

-el joven dice que lo suelte- miré hacia la voz proveniente de una chica que me miraba con profunda decisión, ahora sé que era LuHan, Kai volteo a mirarle,

-¿Quién te crees para venir a interrumpir la conversación de dos hombres?- le dijo pero en ese instante dejó de oprimirme y me pude escapar de su amarre, lo senté sobre la silla y traté de calmarlo,

-es mejor que dejemos esta conversación- incline la cabeza hacia Kai y camine hacia LuHan, Kai empezó a decir una gran variedad de insignias mientras lo dejaba ahí sentado, tome del antebrazo de LuHan y lo lleve fuera de aquel lugar.

~~~FIN DEL FLAS BACK~~~


	8. VIII.- "el estúpido nuevo Rey"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentario: cuando escribi este capitulo pensé mucho acerca de ..¿porque las personas nos defraundan?.. pero no es que nos defrauden, es algo que necesitan hacer para ser ellos mismos, creo que lo comprendí mientras escribia, ojala se entienda la moraleja

PV KAI

VIII.- "el estúpido nuevo Rey"

"El futuro, al igual que la estabilidad, no es algo que se pueda dar, se tiene que construir."

La cabeza me dolía mucho, había bebido demasiado un día atrás, cabalgaba para llegar a ese lugar Baekje que semanas anteriores había conocido de mi regreso de China, no era tan sorprendente como decían, era lindo si ..pero no tan grande como mi reino...mi querido Goguryeo, estaba ahí para conocerle...para conocer del "estúpido nuevo rey", esta vez nada impediría que le conociera, la invitación había llegado días antes, ahora nada ni nadie me impediría ver con mis propios ojos al inepto a quien posiblemente le robaría el territorio, miré las calles de aquel poblado, la conquista estaba cerca, invertiría los papeles, quería que aquella gente me viera, quería que ese Joven que conocí en el barco me viera dominar su región, acosta de lo que fuera iba a encontrarlo, nadie me desairaba, solo un milagro haría que Baekje fuera libre, solo un milagro..

Bajé de mi caballo, había gente aglutinada en la entrada del palacio de Baekjae, le entregué mi caballo a Kyung Soo para que él se hiciera cargo mientras yo entraba para la ceremonia de coronación, sonreí de lado, las paredes del lugar estaban finamente bien decoradas, eran de mi gusto y las estampas de oro hacían darme cuenta que Baekjae era poderoso a pesar de no ser un reino expansivo, observaba la arquitectura, cuando una voz potente me saco de mis pensamientos,

\- Kim Jong in ¿verdad?- regresé a verle , era un joven con ojos pequeños pero rostro fino, asentí tenia flojera hasta de respirar ese día, solo había una razón para estar ahí, y esa era declarar la guerra, el sujeto me miró con sutileza,

-sé la razón por la que estás aquí-refirió con tono altanero, lo miré con desdén, su actitud para nada me parecía apropiada y mucho menos en la forma en la que se me era tratada,

-no sé quién demonios eres, y tan poco me interesa hablar de ello contigo- le respondí con hostilidad, el sujeto hizo caso omiso de mi actitud, miró hacia el frente, donde estaba a punto de iniciar la ceremonia,

-Hace algunos días, la persona que estas a punto de conocer fue a buscarme a mi reinado, su aura era de impaciencia, tímida quizás- sonrío mientras recordaba, me calaba verle sonreír, era tan antipático,

-¿Qué diablos estas queriendo decir con eso? , me da sueño lo que dices- bostecé en señal de aburrimiento, él sujeto siguió sonriendo,

-es algo que posiblemente nunca entenderías, alguien como tú jamás comprenderá la verdadera razón de un Rey, jamás comprenderás porque alguien como yo esta aquí, jamás lo entenderías- regreso a verme al finalizar su discurso altanero, miré sus ropas, tenía grabado unas iniciales "BBH" , llevaba puesto un anillo imperial, que lo hacía demostrar que era un Rey, lo seguí observando tratando de saber la respuesta que buscaba,

\- ¿porque no preguntas lo que quieres saber?- refirió,

-¿Quien te crees que eres?- le dije subido de tono, el sonrío de nuevo,

-Si no fuera el día más feliz de mi vida te haría tragar tus palabras..Kai- esa conversación estaba sacándome de mis cabales, empuñe mi mano y con la otra estaba a punto de sacar mi espada, el me miró y no dijo nada, solo de ladeo la cabeza y la hizo girar, escuche que unos huesos le tronaron, me echo una última mirada y camino entre las personas ahí presentes hasta colocarse en primera fila.

Iba a seguirlo, nadie me hablaba así, pues que le pasaba, pero Kyung Soo interrumpió mis asesinos pensamientos, tomo mi mano con fuerza

– no le sigas, la ceremonia ya dará inicio- ,

-Calláte, ese bastardo no me dejará así- ,

-no es un bastardo, eres un tonto, no pudiste reconocer al monarca Japonés- refirió Kyung Soo , a lo que yo me sorprendí muchísimo, -Byun..?Baek Hyun?- dije entre monosílabos, "BBH" ahora entendía aquello, me zafé del amarré de mi asesor, y lo seguí, me coloqué a un costado de él, mientras comenzaban a salir algunas damas de honor tirando flores a los ahí presentes, pero no me interesaba la ceremonia, ahora me interesaba el monarca, ¿Qué hacia él ahí?, posee mi mirada en aquel extraño personaje, parpadeo varias veces,

-no me mires así, no soy alguien a quien tus ojos puedan ver- sonrío,

-¿Que es lo que lo trae por este lugar? – dije sin pestañear,

-no te diré mis verdaderas razones, porque esas las veras con el tiempo, pero estoy a punto de conquistar algo más que territorio- dijo , no le entendía en absoluto, ¿algo más que territorio? ,

\- ¿hará una alianza con el nuevo Rey?- pregunté, el monarca nuevamente sonrío,

-ya la hice, así que no se te ocurra expandirte al Sur, mi tropa estará esperándote si lo que quieres es guerra- prosiguió a amenazarme antes de tomar asiento puesto que segundos más tarde el nuevo Rey estaría postrado en la silla para su coronación, tome asiento tratando de asimilar sus palabras, no podía concentrarme, la presencia de ese monarca me inquietaba mucho, observe su rostro que sonreía impaciente, sus ojos brillaron y regrese a ver hacia al frente, un joven tapado de pies a cabeza se sentó en la gran silla imperial, dos doncellas destaparon su rostro, y yo me quedé impactado ante aquel rostro, ese era el Joven del barco,

-Hun..?- deje escapar,

-No sé de donde lo conozcas, pero no te atrevas a tocarlo- su voz se torno segura y poco amigable, miré al nuevo Rey, se veía hermoso, mucho más hermoso que en el barco, su piel era blanca como la nieve, sus labios delgados color rosa, era precioso, mi corazón dejó de latir, se detuvo en ese preciso momento, dejé que el peso recayera en mi espalda, me recargue sobre la silla, y dejé de parpadear para no perderme ningún detalle de él, la corona fue delicadamente puesta en su cabeza, el miraba hacia el frente y sus ojos vacilaban, no puedo descifrar su estado de ánimo, minutos antes de que finalizara la ceremonia Kyung Soo jaló de mi ropa sacándome de mi trancé, voltee a mirarlo con pesadez,

-Si desea hablar con el nuevo Rey debería ir directo al despacho, seguramente todos los aquí presentes buscaran la manera de hablar con él- eso no lo iba a permitir, el primero en hablar sería yo, me levante con cuidado sin hacer mucho ruido siguiendo a mi asesor.

Reunirme con el anfitrión eso es lo que ahora importaba, ¿Oh SeHun? Reí internamente, fui engañado por su belleza, hipnotizado por su dulzura, todos los días recordaba al chico del barco, y ese chico ahora era un Rey, interesante, era muy interesante SeHun desde el punto de vista que quisiera verlo, estaba lleno de misterios, estaba cubierto por una fina capa de emociones, dudas y además era todo un suceso.

Un chico determinante llegó hasta mi,

-Buenas tardes, Soy SuHo el asesor del Rey..¿quién lo busca?- dijo antes de inclinarse al mirarme, asentí ante su gesto,

\- Kim Jong In , Rey de Goguryeo- dije secamente , el chico se reincorporo deliberadamente observándome de pies a cabeza,

-enseguida le diré al rey que lo reciba- entró a una habitación y después de unos minutos me permitió entrar cerrando las puertas tras de mí, Sehun estaba volteado y llevaba aun la capa roja y la corona imperial, se mantenía quieto mirando hacia la ventana, SuHo se aproximo hasta él e hizo girar la silla hacia enfrente para que yo pudiera verlo, su mirada estaba perdida en el piso, me acerqué con cuidado inclinando la cabeza como saludo inicial a lo que el no correspondió

– Vengo a ofrecerle mis sinceros respetos, en un momento mi subordinado traerá las ofrendas, ¿no me recuerda?- pregunté tratando de llamar su atención, pasaron unos segundos pero él no respondía por lo que SuHo se acerco al oído del nuevo Rey para repetirle

-Rey.. su visita le está haciendo una pregunta- SeHun movió por fin los ojos y los poso sobre el cuerpo de SuHo

\- ¿he?, perdón no escuche- dijo, Me acerqué más hasta él rompiendo la poca distancia que teníamos, SuHo se sorprendió pero yo no quería hacerle daño así que me incline nuevamente bajando la mirada mientras sostenía una sonrisa,

-de nuevo nos volvemos a encontrar, no pensé que sería de esta manera- dije con tono divertido ya que decir eso me emocionaba,

-¿de qué habla?- preguntó el , pose mi mirada sobre la de él y noté su postura al reconocerme, sus mejillas se coloraron y yo sonreí ante mi triunfo al menos no me había olvidado.

La puerta del recinto sonó y SuHo fue abrir, después regreso con un sonoro semblante,

-Perdón que los moleste pero el Monarca solicita hablar con usted Joven Rey- dijo inclinando la cabeza ante aquella confesión, absurda para mi, maldito monarca.

SeHun se fue, bajo la cabeza y se fue, se alejó, pasaron muchos minutos, que se me hicieron Horas, sentía un tanto nervioso, mi interior estaba siendo removido por aquel nuevo Rey, mi carácter implacable estaba siendo cauteloso y se estaba refugiando muy en el fondo de mi, ¿Qué me estaba pasando?.. SeHun estaba despertando una parte sumisa de mi, una parte que me estaba pareciendo estúpida.

-Perdón por tardar, ¿en que estábamos- SeHun se sentó enfrente de mi mientras servía otro poco de vino a mi copa de cristal, me sonrío puramente y me perdí en esa sonrisa que aunque parecía forzada era sumamente espectacular,

-Fe-felicidades por ser el nuevo Rey, espero que tu Reinado sea para bien, cuando necesites algún consejo por favor soy tu vecino del norte no dudes en pedirlo- dije lo más simpático que pude,

\- si tendría que pedirle consejos no creo que me acercará a usted- dijo tímidamente,

\- y ¿Por qué no?- respondí degustando después un poco de vino, el sonrío y desvío su mirada

–¿y todavía lo pregunta?, ¡ooh por cierto! ¿le parezco patético?, ahora que conoce al nuevo Rey, ¿cree que lo soy?- me miró con decisión y no pude soportarle la mirada asi que la desvíe al punto más alejado,

-me pareces una persona muy interesante e inteligente que lograste confundirme , para nada patética, así que aleja de tu mente una invasión- le respondí, cruzó los brazos y me miraba más intensamente

\- un rey debe estar prevenido de todo y tener vigilancia extrema ante cualquier acontecimiento, un buen Rey se previene- repitió mis palabras, palabras que yo había dicho en aquel barco, el recordaba cada una de mis palabras, eso me conmovía, todo este tiempo creí que ese joven apuesto no me había tomado en cuenta pero para ser franco la actitud del nuevo Rey estaba empezando a atraerme más..

Había pasado bastante tiempo de que empezamos a charlar, la conversación se hacía más amena y aunque el sol se había escondido, en aquella habitación la sonrisa de Sehun era más radiante que el mismo astro, suspiré fuertemente, tratando de controlar mi respiración, este día.. era el mejor de mi vida..un día con él..era lo que me daba paz.

Cabalgaba rumbo a mi región, con Kyung Soo y la demás tripulación que me acompañaba, pero fui sorprendido por una tripulación extranjera, bajé de mi caballo y caminé hasta el centro tratando de averiguar de quien se trataba, como era bastante oscuro un guardia se aproximo a mi

– buenas noches Guerrero, disculpe que tengamos que impedir su paso- dijo secamente antes de inclinarse, y no me incline

\- ¿porqué impide el libre tránsito?- reproche amargamente,

-solo queríamos un poco de información- respondió aquel enseñándome su espada como queriendo intimidarme, sonreí de lado por aquel gesto,

-¿Que tipo de información? Si está en mis manos ayudarle con todo gusto lo haré- respondí burlonamente,

-que generosa muestra de compasión ante sus semejantes, es tan conmovedor- respondió prosiguiendo,- ¿es cierto que el nuevo Rey de Baekje fue coronado hoy?- empuño su espada haciéndola lucir a la luz de la luna,

\- Por supuesto, pero alguien como usted no creo que haya sido invitado- el individuo acerco la espada a mi hombro, Kyung Soo se aproximo y lo detuve con una mano, me moví hacia un lado y le enterré mi espada en el estomago, el cuerpo del individuo se balanceo sobre mí con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, enterré la espada hasta el fondo sintiendo lo caliente de la sangre que resbalaba por mi piel, su peso recayó en mis hombros y los demás individuos sacaron sus armas dispuestos a comenzar una batalla.


	9. IX.- POR UN COMPROMISO

PV LAY

"Puedes engañarte en ciertos momentos, vivir un mundo de sueños, pero un sueño no te dará nada."

Ya habían pasado más del mes desde aquel incidente en el barco, no había ni un solo día que no dejará de pensar en eso, no estaba bien, no habíamos sido educados para esa clase de comportamientos, mi pecho estaba lleno de contradicciones, lo había disfrutado, claro..fue exquisito, mi mente no dejaba de sorprenderme con aquel recuerdo,

\- ¿en que estas pensando?- preguntó Kris cruzando la pierna mientras me miraba desde la silla,

Dudé un poco antes de contestarle, sin darme cuenta estábamos en una de las alcobas del palacio del nuevo Rey, después de la coronación tuvimos que esperar para poder por fin conocerle, pero por la hora nos permitieron quedarnos en una de las habitaciones, estaba desempacando las cosas del príncipe Kris en ese momento, desvíe la mirada prestando especial cuidado en la ropa que desdoblaba, era la tercera vez que pisábamos tierras de ese reino pero la primera en que entraba en aquel palacio,

-¿por qué ignoras mi pregunta?- interrogó el príncipe,

-No era nada Joven príncipe, es algo tarde, seguramente debe estar cansado, dejaré que duerma, compermiso- dije antes de hacer una leve inclinación,

-Estoy cansado de llevar esta situación al extremo- dijo de un momento a otro; sentí que tomo mi antebrazo y lo apretó con fuerza lo que me obligo a regresar a verle,

-Suélteme, me está lastimando- me quejé, el negó ,

-hemos estado evitándonos desde esa vez..- susurro ligeramente en mi oído, cerré los ojos, -estoy cansado de eso- prosiguió, soltó su amarre pero aproximo su brazo rodeando mi cintura acercándome con fuerza hasta su pecho, sentía su respiración y mi cuerpo empezó a temblar, estaba tratando de evitar esto..por eso me alejaba..siempre que podía me alejaba, pero esta sensación estaba volviéndose cada vez más arrebatada, agachó la cabeza para empezar a darme pequeños besos alrededor de mi cuello, succionando ligeramente el lóbulo de mi oreja, provocando que mi respiración se volviera más entrecortada, trate de zafarme de sus caricias pero el apretó más fuerte mi cadera, acariciándola con desdén,

-no te tenses, solo vamos a disfrutarlo- me dijo susurrando, pero yo no quería eso, yo no quería que Kris tocara mi cuerpo de esa manera, ¡no lo podía entender!, apreté con fuerza los puños y como pude lo empujé haciendo que el cayera, lo miré desde ahí, estaba encolerizado, alguien como él jamás entendería lo que mi corazón le gritaba, el solo quería mi cuerpo, el hecho de ser amigos de infancia no le daba derecho a querer experimentar conmigo sus deseos carnales, yo no quería ser uno más de sus sirvientes y me estaba confundiendo, cada día que pasaba quedaba menos de lo que alguna vez consideré amigo, lo miré fijamente y el tenía los ojos llenos de sorpresa,

\- sé que debería estar condenado a la orca por haber lastimado al Príncipe, ¿pero quien hará pagar al príncipe sus errores? ¿Quién hará entender al príncipe que mi cuerpo no es un templo que pueda ser objeto de su propiedad?¿quién hará entender no al príncipe sino a lo poco que queda de mi mejor amigo que esto me lastima?- mis palabras empezaron a sonar cortadas, las lagrimas estaban atoradas en mi garganta mientras le decía aquello, di la media vuelta dejando a Kris en shock, cerré la puerta y me deje caer al piso, las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar, me encogí sosteniendo mis piernas, tenía miedo, lo que alguna vez consideré mío me estaba causando daño, yo..mi corazón idiota que solo se aferraba a estar a su lado.

-¿Quién está ahí?- escuche que una voz llamaba por el pasillo, limpie mis lagrimas rápidamente y me reincorporé buscando al dueño de aquella voz, sonreí un poco al darme cuenta que se trataba del Nuevo Rey, era una personita tan delicada y pequeña que causaba mi ternura y admiración al mismo tiempo, agache la cabeza en señal de respeto.

Caminamos por los alrededores del palacio, su rostro estaba completamente serio y cuando se daba cuenta que lo observaba sonreía de la nada,

-¿porqué estaba afuera de la habitación a estas horas?- pregunté de la nada para romper aquel silencio,

-Hay días como estos en que no puedo conciliar el sueño, hay días en los que temo dormir- contesto él, ¿temer a dormir?, eso se me hacia conocido,

\- ¿Tiene miedo a que esa persona se presente en sus sueños?- respondí,

detuvo su paso ante mi comentario y yo pensé que había metido la pata,

-d..isculpe, no lo tome como una ofensa, por favor- dije disculpándome sinceramente,

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?- ignoro mis disculpas de forma olímpica, sonreí ,

-Creo que tenemos algo en común Nuevo Rey- subrayé, no era el único que pasaba por cosas así, él me miró,

-Quiero escuchar tu historia- dijo de pronto,

me puse algo nervioso y miré al cielo para contemplar los astros,

-No se ofenda pero no quiero hablar de ello- respondí cortadamente,

\- No te pregunté si querías contármela, dije que QUIERO escucharla- remarco esas últimas palabras,

me sorprendió mientras se sentaba en el pasto y se recostaba en él posando su mirada en el cielo oscuro, me senté a su lado,

-No voltees, solo habla, yo te escucharé- dijo en tono amistoso,

miré hacia al frente donde había una docena de árboles cargados de durazno, suspiré un poco, quizás hablar con alguien de esto me ayudaría,

\- Yo también tengo miedo de dormir, porque en todos mis sueños aparece esa persona, no debería soñar con ella, ya que somos totalmente diferentes, crecimos juntos, somos básicamente como hermanos, pero, desarrolle sentimientos muy fuertes, siempre estoy pensando en su bienestar, incluso he pensando en protegerle con mi propia vida, renuncie a lo que más amaba por estar a su lado, para seguir cuidándole, me mantuve siempre muy cerca, cuando sonreía yo también lo hacía, cuando lloraba yo también lo hacía, hasta hace poco eso era suficiente para mi, jamás le vi como un objeto, al contrario yo sentía algo regocijante en mi, todo mi mundo le pertenecía y en el fondo tenía miedo que se diera cuenta lo que simbolizaba para mi, conforme fuimos creciendo ya no notaba más mi presencia, conoció más personas, incluso fui testigo de su primer amor, de su primera desilusión, yo seque sus lagrimas, jamás le reproche nada y aunque mi corazón se hacía añicos yo estaba ahí, me volvió más fuerte y comprendí que mi único papel en su vida era el de velar su camino, es en lo que me desempeño ahora, lo hago con todo gusto porque disfruto su compañía, pero.. – callé un momento, agache la mirada y apreté mis piernas hacia mi pecho antes de continuar, - esa persona no me ve más como lo que fui..su amigo, piensa que me volví un objeto del que puede menear como una marioneta, que puede tocar, que puede ofender con desagradables actos- guardé silencio, sentí que me abrazaba, el Nuevo Rey era cálido y honesto, me mantuve quieto,

-Te lástima que no sé de cuenta lo importante que es para ti ¿cierto?- dijo suavemente a lo que yo asentí,

-Me molesta que no le interese tocar mi corazón, me molesta su indiferencia, me molesta que solo me busque cuando necesita que alguien le complazca- dije fríamente dejando que las lagrimas otra vez me dominarán, el nuevo Rey acarició mi espalda,

-Muy pocas veces conozco a alguien como tú, y solo por eso quiero ayudarte- dijo separándose de mí para limpiar las lagrimas con sus finas manos,

-Esa persona nunca ha limpiado mis lagrimas- susurre dejándome hacer por el Rey, pero el solo sonreía,

-Mañana le dirás al príncipe, que colaboraras conmigo para hacer la alianza de nuestros pueblos, le pedirás que fui yo quien pidió tu presencia, y le dirás adiós mientras entablamos los detalles, la alianza será firmada, china y Baekje serán aliadas de comercio- disipo concluyendo con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción, lo observé, era una persona llena de misterios, pero era muy agradable,

-¿Que desea a cambio Nuevo Rey?- pregunté,

-Deseo dos cosas, cuando estemos juntos solo llámame SeHun, y lo segundo..- agacho la mirada, por primera vez lo veía hacer ese gesto,

-Quisiera que me ayudaras a encontrar una persona, supe que eras el líder de espías imperiales de la Orden de China- me informó,

-Si..hace tiempo- contesté melancólicamente, el asintió,

-Quiero encontrar a la persona que acabó con la vida de mis padres, lo único que sé es que perteneció al ejercito de turcos y era un miembro de tu orden- regresó a mirarme con los ojos llenos de tristeza, su cara palideció más de lo normal y agachó la mirada

–Por favor...deseo encontrarle..- dijo secamente,

a lo que yo contesté –Cuente con ello, si fuiste capaz de soltar mi tristeza, yo seré capaz de liberar la tuya..Oh Sehun- me levanté del pasto y le extendí la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, algo dentro de mi comenzaba hacerse añicos..

Era muy temprano, el sol penetró por mi ventanal, ese sueño otra vez me invadía la mente, Soñar con Kris se estaba siendo costumbre, suspire dándome cuenta que estaba sudando, me levante rápidamente asustado y salí de ahí, habían muy pocas personas en el patio central donde ayer había sido la coronación, salí del palacio caminando por las calles de lo que era la ciudad de SeHun, tan tranquila, tan quieta...tan pacifica, justamente como él, sonreí al recordarlo.

-¿Zhang Yixing?- dijeron a mis espaldas,

regresé a ver rápidamente, y era ..-LuHan?..- se acercó a mí con cautela,

-¿Qué hace aquí?- dijo haciendo una corta reverencia, correspondí haciendo lo mismo,

-Explorando el lugar donde has vivido en los últimos dos meses, parece que no la has pasado tan mal- dije bromeando,

-No estés de broma, acaban de matar al Rey turco- dijo secamente, parpadee varias veces tratando de procesar aquella información

-¿Dónde? – respondí,

\- en las afueras del Reino, venían a sorprender a Baekje al filo de la madrugada- , me informó

–no es verdad, el nuevo Rey estaba despierto a esa hora, no me dijo nada y no parecía preocupado- dije en voz alta mis pensamientos,

\- las tropas turcas fueron a atacar al asesino, desviaron su camino al norte- siguió informando,

-¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?, no deberías estar huyendo de aquí?..eres libre, no lo entiendes?- traté de hacerle entender,

\- Saque al príncipe de aquí, huyan de regreso a China, no salgan de ahí y prepárense por si el ejército turco amenaza con atacar- me dijo,

\- no me iré-, pensé por varios segundos que hacer, -Protegerás a Wu YiFan, lo llevaras de regreso- conteste tercamente,

-¿y tu porque no lo haces?, no lo recuerdas?, estoy siendo buscado- me dijo,

-no puedo dejar a SeHun solo- contesté de la nada, LuHan pareció sorprendido,

-¿que tiene que ver S..Sehun en esto?- preguntó,

-Tiene que ver todo, su reino puede ser atacado en cualquier momento, es un chiquillo aun, necesita estrategias-,

-Tiene a Suho para eso, no está solo- respondió, -aquí hay gato encerrado, ¿Qué están tramando YiFan y tu hacerle a SeHun?- me hostigo con sus dudas,

-Nada, no metas a YiFan en esto, es un compromiso que hice con SeHun- le recrimine,

-Déjate de tonterías, ¿Qué están tratando de hacer?- volvió a preguntar,

-Necesito cumplir un compromiso- respondí,

-¿Qué tipo de compromiso?- me quede congelado al escuchar su voz, sentí que toco mi hombro,

-¿qué tipo de compromiso Lay?- me dijo fríamente Kris.


	10. X.- CIRCUNSTANCIAS Y DECISIONES QUE CAMBIAN EL DESTINO

PV LUHAN

"Muere a cada instante para que puedas nacer de nuevo a cada instante."

Me quede observando cómo ambos discutían sin un fin entendible, no era momento para eso, y ninguno de los dos parecía entender la situación, así que garraspe un poco la garganta para que ambos notaran mi existencia, los dos me miraron con tono indistinto,

\- ¿Han llegado a una conclusión?- solté, Lay me miró con recelo,

-La única conclusión a la que llego, es que te vayas de aquí con el príncipe y cuides de él, lleves el mensaje al Emperador y que sea lo que tenga que ser-

voltee a mirar a Kris quien me miraba de una manera que no entendía, -Me van a degollar, cortar la cabeza antes de que diga una sola palabra- dije a continuación,

-Por supuesto que no, estas llevando el mensaje de una posible guerra entre pueblos, perdonaran tus pecados si el Joven Kris respalda tu mensaje, si le proteges serás indultado- respondió amigablemente Lay,

-debo ir por unas cuantas cosas entonces, lo veré en el muelle en 15 minutos- dije antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera responderme, corrí lo más que pude, esta era la oportunidad que estaba esperando ¿cierto?, era lo que tanto estaba ansiando, regresar a mi lugar de origen, con mi familia, ¿esto era cierto?, era lo que estaba ansiando desde hacía ya dos meses, me metí a la pequeña choza que me rentaba una anciana agricultora, empaque todo cuanto tenia, y me disculpe con ella dejándole unas moneditas de oro que aun poseía del último pago del palacio, suspiré pesadamente, recordando esos gloriosos días,

-volverás, lo que buscas no lo encontrarás jamás en el lugar de dónde vienes- me dijo sabiamente la anciana, apretó mi mano fuertemente, y yo me incline para darle un beso de despedida, me zafé como pude y corrí de nuevo al muelle, esperé unos minutos mientras miraba desde lo lejos el Palacio, pensé en él.. en SeHun, trague saliva me di cuenta que quizás esto era lo mejor para ambos, terminar ahí nuestra historia.

-Sube, no pienses más en el pasado todo saldrá bien, solo tienes que cuidar de YiFan- me instruyo Lay sacándome de mis recuerdos,

asentí, y cargue las maletas del Príncipe, subí a la cubierta dejándome guiar por algunos guardias imperiales que me vieron sorpresivamente pero no dijeron nada, dejé las cosas en el camarote del príncipe mientras él se despedía de su asesor, de nuevo estaba subiendo a un barco, me senté en el borde echando una última mirada a ese lugar, me encantaba, pero yo no pertenecía ahí.

-Así que tu eres la doncella de la última vez- recito Tao el guarura de YiFan, asentí, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar,

-por fin regresaras a china, según escuché, Lay le pidió al Príncipe que te indultara y él accedió, sorpresivamente accedió, así que no te preocupes, trabajaras en la casa imperial me supongo- dijo amablemente,

voltee a mirarlo, -eso espero, ojala no me arrepienta de a ver aceptado volver- dije fríamente, el pesar era mucho y yo sabía por qué.

Dos días de naufragio, custodiando el camarote del Príncipe quien no salía ni para comer, noche a noche se escuchaba que rompía todo lo que tenía a su paso, Tao se encontraba preocupado y por más que le suplicaba al Príncipe que le dijera que sucedía este solo lo ignoraba, nos corría a ambos del camarote, siempre que me miraba me veía con impotencia, como si quisiera golpearme, al menos así sentía.

Llegamos a China, custodie a Kris hasta el Palacio, entramos directamente con el Emperador, así que me arrodille mientras el príncipe explicaba los acontecimientos, Kris negocio algunas cosas con su padre y esté me llamó,

\- Ven aquí, acércate- susurro, a lo que yo obedecí,

-¿Fuiste tú el espía de baekje?- preguntó, a lo que yo asentí sin mirarlo a los ojos,

\- ¿anunciaste también la batalla en donde mi progenitor pudo a ver sufrido un atentado?- preguntó, sin darme cuenta comprendí que eso había hecho, Kris pudo haber sido afectado si el Rey turco hubiese entrado a Baekje,

-S..si- dije simplemente,

pensé en SeHun.. sin darme cuenta protegí a Kris y a él lo dejé de lado, mi vista empezó a nublarse completamente, algunas lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar por mis parpados,

-Quedas indultado de tus pecados pasados, protegiste a mi querido Hijo, cuidaste de él y pensaste en tu nación, por lo tanto eres libre de ser acogido de nuevo por tu patria- dijo el emperador,

mis lagrimas siguieron fluyendo, sin poder contenerlas, me sentí completamente vacío, mi mente me llevo a viajar a ese día tan detestable donde SeHun descubrió quien era, "– Su Rey fue salvado por este extranjero, por eso lo eximo de sus errores, condenándolo al exilio del palacio, lo que siempre quiso fue ser libre, ahora mismo lo ha encontrado pero lejos de aquí-" es verdad, ahora era libre, justamente como quería, pero no me sentía así, había un hueco... un profundo abismo, el emperador sonrío, -Jovencito, no llores, debes estar feliz, tu emperador te ha perdonado- dijo alegremente, limpie mis lagrimas aunque estas no dejaban de salir, agache la cabeza y apenas pude sacar un ligero –gracias..- .

-Emperador, acaban de llegarnos rumores que el sucesor del Rey turco, tomó posesión y atacará también a Baekje hoy al caer la tarde- dijo rápidamente un espía, lo pude reconocer con solo ver sus ropas.

-Saquen inmediatamente a Yixing de ahí, díganle que es una orden- Exclamo el Príncipe ante los ojos expectantes del emperador,

\- Zhang Yixing esta comandando las fuerzas de Baekje, Emperador, El joven Zhang mando esto con mi superior- dijo el espía extendiendo unos pergaminos, el emperador lo desdoblo con agilidad y leyó aquello,

-Ese tonto- murmuro Kris muy enojado,

-Parece que el pequeño Zhang resultó muy valiente, defenderá a Baekje para cumplir el acuerdo de comercio y navegación- resumió el emperador, me quedé paralizado, ¿Qué es lo que acababa de decir el emperador?,

-Padre no puede permitir eso, puede tomarse como un atropello a nuestra nación, defenderá otra nación, ¿no entiende?, puede ser tomado como traición- dijo ágilmente Kris,

\- basta Wu YiFan, no es traición ya que estará velando hasta el final para que el acuerdo se lleve a cabo, sabes que ese tratado es muy importante para nuestra nación, lo sabes, no lo tomaré como traición- el emperador dijo aquello levantándose de su silla, caminó hacia la salida,

\- pero..padre.. ¿y si muere?- pronunció débilmente el príncipe,

-habrá muerto con honor- recalco el Emperador antes de cerrar las puertas,

Kris cayó al piso y varios asistentes corrieron en su auxilio, pero él los aventó antes de que lograran ayudarle.

PV KRIS

Lo sabía, Zhang Yixing era la persona más idiota que había conocido en toda mi existencia, arriesgándose por alguien que ni siquiera era nada de él, que ni siquiera había un lazo, preocupándose hasta el último momento por mi padre, ¿y yo?...¿y yo qué?, quería destruir todo lo que estaba a mi paso, desde que me embarqué venía desatando mi furia, primero pensé que era ese maldito espía quien estaba robándome la atención de Yixing, ¿acaso me estaba equivocando?, ¿era acaso que el nuevo Rey estaba entrando en el corazón de Yixing?, no, no esto no podía estar pasando, Lay era mío, ¿en qué momento dejó de serlo? , agarré un jarrón fino y lo lance contra la pared, ahora frente a mi padre, perdón..frente al Emperador, me sentía el insecto más insignificante, quería destruir toda su dinastía, ¿porqué no entendía que para mi Yixing era alguien más que mi asesor?, maldije miles de veces el a verle dejado en aquel reinado, azoté los puños contra el piso, era yo quien debí quedarme a su lado y no haber vuelto, me maldije.

-No ganará nada quedándose en el piso- escuché la voz del espía que ni siquiera le eché una mirada a su inoportuna voz,

-Todo esté tiempo pensé que lo habían planeado todo para sacar provecho de algo-, prosiguió, su voz estaba lastimando mis tímpanos,

-Una persona como tú no lo entendería- dije fríamente,

-Si, posiblemente, pero a diferencia de usted voy a corregir mis errores- indicó, capto mi atención con aquel comentario, lo vi salir del cuarto dejándome con la incógnita de sus palabras, me levanté como pude y lo seguí, cuando entré al despacho de mi padre ese tal LuHan se encontraba de rodillas ante mi señor padre, con la cabeza gacha, me asomé y me quedé escuchando la conversación.

-Se lo pido Emperador, ayúdeme a volver a Baekje, yo también quiero luchar a lado del asesor Zhang- puntualizó sin vacilar,

-¿De verdad quieres eso?- preguntó mi padre muy sorprendido, LuHan solo asintió débilmente,

\- ¿estas consciente que...puedes perder la vida en el intento?, los turcos son muy insistentes y cuando se proponen atacar es porque están seguros que vencerán- respondió con sabiduría mi padre,

-Lo sé, por eso mismo quiero ir, no estoy seguro que el asesor Zhang pueda solo, me gustaría que enviará una pequeña tripulación para que el Nuevo Rey pueda tener tranquilidad que China está aliada sin importar las circunstancias- respondió,

Esas palabras más que ayudarme me estaban volviendo loco, mi padre tardo unos minutos en responder a su petición,

-está bien, dile a Zhang que cuento con su regreso, protégele, ha sido como mi hijo, ahora que se enteré su padre de la decisión que tomó no creo que pueda ser capaz de soportar su partida, vaya, no pierda más tiempo, y cuídense ambos-.

Camine hacia donde se dirigía a toda prisa, lo alcancé y apreté de la mano, obligándome a verme, hiso una técnica y se escapó de mi amarre,

\- No vuelva a tratarme como lo hace con su asesor, me queda claro que eso es lo único que le importa, perder a su asesor, no sé preocupe, cuidaré de él y lo traeré de regreso para que siga soportando su mal temperamento, que estoy seguro es el único que lo soporta- ,

me quedé encolerizado observando su espalda al correr, se dirigió hacia la comandancia, me imagino que a solicitar la tripulación que le acompañaría, si se apuraba el navío a más tardar mañana por la tarde estarían en Baekje, pensé en las palabras de aquel sujeto, ¿Qué él lo protegería?, ¿y quien se cree que era él?, maldito bastardo, regresé a mi alcoba pero por más que trataba de concentrarme, no podía, ¿y si en verdad perdía a Lay?, me dejé caer en la cama, mirando el techo, pensando en el ayer, pensando en cada momento que había estado a mi lado, cuando en los peores momentos estuvo para apoyarme sin condición.

Había pasado cerca de tres días, tres días que me mantenía expectante de los acontecimientos que sucedía, no perdía tiempo y colaboraba siempre a lado de mi padre para estar informado de todo, una carta llegó esa mañana, ordenaba alguna documentación de mi padre, iba acercarme para poder echar un vistazo a su informe,

-No te acerques, esta noticia no te va a gustar- dijo instantáneamente el emperador, me quede agrumado, pero no quite la mirada de su expresión,

-¿que sucede?- dije,

-Manda traer al Señor Zhang, tengo que darle una información- me dijo,

\- ¿Qué sucedió con Yixing? – pregunté preocupadamente, mi padre se levantó de su silla y se aproximó a mí con cautela apoyando su mano sobre mi hombro,

\- Ha sido capturado y ahora es prisionero de los turcos-, abrí los ojos de par en par sentí que el corazón se me era oprimido, en un segundo me hacía falta la respiración, sentí como el alma se me partía en dos pedazos, bajé la mirada muy impactado,

-Lay.. - repetí débilmente.


	11. XI.- Adiós Dignidad

PV SEHUN

"No necesitas ser mendigo, has nacido emperador. Tan sólo tienes que descubrir tu imperio, y tu imperio no es del mundo externo; tu imperio es el de tu propia interioridad. Está dentro de ti y siempre ha estado ahí. Esperando que vuelvas a casa."

Informes que iban y venían, gente que entraba y salía de mi despacho, así había sido desde que dieron aviso de la posible invasión de los turcos, mientras a las a fueras de mi poblado había una batalla campal entre los turcos y mi batallón, no entendía porque pero estaba comandado por el general Chino Zhang Yixing, ese Joven hombre se había portado muy bien conmigo, desde que le brinde mi mano, el se ha portado de lo más generoso conmigo, pero..no tendría como pagar que fuera a enfrentar a esos invasores, tenía miedo, mi interior estaba completamente cubierto por temor,

-El peor enemigo del hombre es el miedo- repetí las palabras de enseñanza que me dio mi padre antes de partir, sonó la puerta de mi despacho a lo que yo me levante de un susto, vi entrar a SuHo ,

\- Disculpe que lo moleste pero he enviado el mensaje que me pidió-, dijo con tono de desconcierto,

\- ¿Y qué paso?, ¿no hubo respuesta?- le dije preocupado,

-Si la hubo, pero espero que no acepte esa ayuda- dijo aconsejándome,

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?- pregunté abiertamente,

-El Rey de Goguryeo, dijo que solo ayudará a enfrentar a los turcos si ..usted.. accede a tratar el asunto personalmente- me quedé en silencio antes de formular mi pregunta,

-¿ a qué se refiere con tratar el asunto personalmente?, ¿Qué no sabe que ha mis afueras territoriales hay un ejército que quiere acabar conmigo?, aigo..- dije rascándome la cabeza por la desesperación,

-no todo está perdido, hace unos momentos el guarda costa me aviso que viene para acá una tripulación del ejército chino- me ánimo,

-Pero eso no bastará, debemos estar prevenidos en caso de que no sea suficiente su ayuda, estamos perdiendo muchos guerreros, tengo miedo SuHo..tengo miedo que mi imperio se derrumbe así , los esfuerzos de mi padre sean en vano, no quiero que mi pueblo sufra, prometí darles prosperidad y mira –

me dejé caer sobre la mesa llorando descomunalmente, ¿Por qué me estaba sucediendo esto?, yo solo deseaba paz y armonía, sino era capaz de tenerla en mi interior al menos quería ser capaz de dársela a mi reinado, solo deseaba eso, SuHo se acercó a mi y palmeo mi espalda reconfortándome,

\- Valoraremos la situación y de ser el caso, hablaré con el Monarca Baekhyun para que nos ayudé, no todo esta perdido, ese buen hombre vino hasta aquí mientras eras coronado- ,

solo asentí, minutos más tarde mientras trataba de conciliar un poco el sueño, SuHo movió mi cuerpo,

-Le buscan, el representante esta aquí- dijo a mi oído a lo que yo abrí mis ojos adormilado, parecía que veía una alucinación, talle ambos ojos, y me percaté de quien se trataba, - Que haces tú aquí, fuiste exiliado del palacio, ¿Por qué te dejaron entrar?- dijo fríamente SuHo, toque su brazo con mi mano haciendo que callará y permitiéndole así a LuHan entrar para que dijera lo que tuviera que decir y saliera de ahí, lo que menos necesitaba era verlo.

–Soy el Comandante Xiao LuHan, el emperador me ha enviado para decirle que mi tropa queda a su mando, esperando sus instrucciones y la estrategia que se haya decidido- informó súbitamente, sus ojos parecían estar llenos de seguridad y confianza, a diferencia de mí que estaba lleno de temor y que me consumía la sombra del fracaso,

-¿Porqué tendríamos que creer lo que estás diciendo?- refirió SuHo,

-No nos queda otra más que confiar en su ayuda, mande su tropa hacia el norte, entre las colindancias con Goguryeo, ahí encontrará al General Zhang, que estará esperando los refuerzos- dije lo más seguro que pude, aunque sentía que me derrumba, me levanté de la silla al ver su reverencia, - en cuanto a usted- interrumpí, mientras me quitaba la capa

–espere a fuera, Yo mismo los guiaré y llevaré mis propios refuerzos-

Cabalgamos hasta el lugar de la batalla, mi corazón palpitaba muy fuerte, y me costaba trabajo respirar, más que nervios era miedo lo que sentía, esta vez no me quedaría sentado esperando ser salvado, al menos daría todo por mi pueblo, pero aquellas imágenes fueron más allá de lo esperaba ver, flechas con fuego lanzadas al aire , ruido de espadas de hombre contra hombre , cuerpos tirados en plena zona, incluso unos encima de otros, me sentí tan triste ver que algunos eran de mi tripulación, mis ojos empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas, esto no era lo que yo quería, todo se veía tan oscuro.

-Debemos encontrar al General Zhang – dijo fríamente LuHan sacándome de mis pensamientos,

voltee a mirarlo con mis ojos llenos de lagrimas, el parpadeo varias veces al verme así y se que si hubiera tenido la oportunidad me hubiera regalado uno de sus abrazos, el me sonrío levemente tratando de animarme, asentí con la cabeza y jale el cordón del caballo para seguir avanzando a todo galope buscando la posición del general, encontramos algunos batallando, el general Zhang no estaba y comprendí que había sido llevado a la base enemiga.

El mensajero emprendió la huida para dar aviso a las autoridades Chinas, después de todo también era ese mi deber, si he de morir moriré con honor, suspiré hondo y baje de mi caballo esperando incluso lo peor, enfunde mi espada y camine hacia la batalla.

Unas manos me detuvieron, rodearon mi cintura y me apretaron con fuerza obligándome a quedar inmóvil, sabía de quien se trataba

–Suéltame- grité con todas mis fuerzas, estaba furioso,

-No te dejaré entrar a la batalla, esto no es lo que quieres- dijo decididamente LuHan,

\- tú no sabes lo que quiero, déjame en paz- forcejee con él un poco más de tiempo, hasta que me volvió a subir de nuevo al caballo, entre otros dos de la tripulación me sostuvieron fuerte y el subió atrás de mi guiando al caballo hacia el norte, grite y patalee todo lo que pude, pero el no me permitió bajar, hasta que llegamos a Goguryeo, me sorprendí mucho al ser llevado a aquel lugar que estaba rodeado por muchos militares, que al reconocerme solo nos dejaron pasar.

Kai no dejaba de mirarnos, mantenía girando su bastón de esmeraldas mientras escuchaba el relato de LuHan ya que yo de lo enojado que estaba no podía siquiera pronunciar palabra alguna, Kai río todo lo que pudo al escuchar que LuHan le pedía que entrará a la guerra para salvar a mi pueblo, pero Kai básicamente se río de él en su propia cara.

-no puedo hacer eso, siento mucho Joven Rey, pero no puedo ayudarles, no puedo comprometerme a eso, tome en cuenta que los Turcos son enemigos muy poderosos y agréguele además que tienen sospechas de que fui yo quien asesino a su Rey, pero no me preocupo no tienen pruebas de ello, lo único que puedo hacer por ustedes es darles alojamiento hasta mañana por la mañana que puedan partir- dijo fríamente,

asentí suspirando pesadamente, pero LuHan no sé dejó vencer,

\- Necesita algo a cambio ¿cierto? , dígalo, quizás podemos ponerlo a su disposición-

Kai se quedó callado por unos minutos mientras miraba intensamente a LuHan, desvío su mirada hacia mi y sonrío ligeramente sin quitarme la vista de encima disfrutando posiblemente de aquella escena,

-Te quiero a ti- me señaló con la punta de su bastón, LuHan guardo silencio pero su mirada era desconcertante, yo no estaba sorprendido por aquella petición, pero ya que ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de batallar, esto estaba en mis posibilidades, me levanté de mi asiento y miré decididamente a Kai, esto era decisión mía, ¿Qué podía salir mal?, ahora ya nada me importaba, solo salvar a mi pueblo.

– necesito su ayuda, acepto su proposición- dije decidido ante aquello,

camine hacia la salida mientras Kai soltaba una sonora carcajada levantándose también de su silla imperial siguiéndome, no supe nada, solo me dejé llevar a una habitación oscura, había una cama grande que cubría gran parte de la habitación, no había ventanas y no entraba ni siquiera un rayo de la brillante luna que esa noche nos invadía , sabía lo que Kai quería , siempre lo supe, cerré los ojos mientras yo mismo empezaba a despojarme de las prendas que comenzaban a caer al piso una por una, caminé hacia aquella cama mientras sentía la mirada de Kai, me recosté boca abajo ya sin nada de ropa, voltee a mirarle,

-Hazlo, solo hazlo- susurre cerrando los ojos fuertemente y sosteniendo entre mis manos las sabanas con la misma intensidad, sentí que Kai se detuvo entre mis piernas abriéndolas un poco, el momento se acercaba "vas hacerlo, tienes que hacerlo, salva a Baekje, sálvales" repetía una y otra vez en mi mente.

Sentí que separó mis glúteos con una sola mano,

-Nunca pensé que llegaría este momento, el momento en que pudiera hacerte Mío - dijo,

mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, pero un fuerte y estrepitoso ruido provocó que abriera los ojos con brusquedad, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Kai cayó al piso, regrese a ver rápidamente, LuHan le había propinado un fuerte puñetazo, me miró de reojo y recogió mi ropa del suelo, Kai se levantó con furia del suelo y se lanzo sobre él tratando de ahorcarlo, me levante de la cama y me enrolle con la sabana, a mi costado se encontraba una mesa que era adornada con un jarrón estilo chino el cual no dude en tomar con una sola mano y caminé hacia a Kai rompiéndoselo sobre la espalda.

LuHan me miró con sus ojos hermosos, iluminados pero llenos de resentimiento, Kai camino débilmente hacia mí pero no pudo llegar porque se desbalanceo y cayó al piso inconsciente, LuHan se levanto rápidamente y tomo mi mano jalándome hacia la salida, a las afueras habían guardias custodiando el palacio de Goguryeo, tome mis ropas y como pude me vestí, la noche era muy oscura y una vez que me vestí caminamos con agilidad escabulléndonos por la parte trasera del lugar, LuHan tomó mi mano y durante el trayecto que caminamos no decía ni una sola palabra, era un momento bastante incomodo para ambos, aunque un poco más para mi teniendo en cuenta la postura en la que me encontraba, bajé la mirada mientras me dejaba llevar por él entre la empinada montaña.

Llevábamos horas caminando, y no aguanté más,

\- G..gracias por a verme salvado nuevamente- solté de golpe esperando un rechazo,

-Nunca debí confiar en que ese tonto podría ayudarnos- respondió muy enojado sin dejar de caminar y sin siquiera mirarme un poco, suspiré pesadamente ante aquel acontecimiento, había reunido el suficiente valor para agradecerle y él simplemente así me rechazó mis disculpas, creo que se dio cuenta y freno su paso sin soltarme de la mano,

\- ¿Donde dejaste la dignidad?- soltó mi mano colocando ambas manos sobre mis hombros, acercando su rostro al mío, por la oscuridad solo podía ver sus ojos brillándome mientras me miraba,

\- Eres un tonto, ¿Qué garantizaba que podría ayudarte si hacías lo que te pedía? – me regañaba con fuerza, desvíe la mirada hacia el suelo, me sentía incomodo, ya que el tenia razón,

-No me importaría si fuera usado- respondí secamente, agitó mis hombros con la misma intensidad con la que los apretaba,

\- No digas eso, antes de ser cualquier cosa eres un Rey, no debería permitir que otros traten de verte la cara de idiota- aquellas palabras me estaban calando el orgullo, lo empujé lo más fuerte que pude haciendo que LuHan retrocediera, mis ojos empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas y sollozando respondí,

-si a nadie le importa engañarme ¿Por qué tendría que importarme a mí?, no sería la primera vez que alguien traté de engañarme- , LuHan agacho la cabeza ,

\- No debes permitir que te engañen, solo tú eres capaz de engañarte, nadie más debe ser capaz de lograrlo- no entendía sus palabras, sonaban confusas,

-Eres valioso no porque eres el Rey, sino porque eres SeHun, porque eres tú, nadie tiene derecho a engañarte, nadie tiene derecho a despreciarte o humillarte, nadie ni porque sea tan poderoso, o porque tenga los recursos para ayudarte deberás denigrarte- alzó su mirada impregnándola sobre mis ojos,

-nada vale más, todo lo que hagas a partir de ahora tiene que ser porque lo sientas y lo quieras, no porque "debes", cambia esa palabra por el "querer" cuando aprendas a usarlo serás una persona que se ame a sí misma- esas palabras las comprendí, atravesaron mi ser, LuHan siguió caminando y yo me quede unos instantes analizando aquello que me había dicho.

-¿por eso te vestiste de mujer?, ¿por eso me engañaste? ¿Por qué te amas a ti mismo?- interrogue de la nada, el detuvo su paso y sin regresar a verme respondió,

\- Porque amo mi libertad, porque amo mi vida decidí hacerlo, y si no hubiera hecho aquello, jamás hubiera tenido el privilegio de conocer la persona que me enseñará el verdadero significado de sentirme enamorado, porque sin eso jamás hubiera vivido para amar- siguió caminando, me sonrojé mucho por solo esa frase.. ¿enamorado? ¿amar?...esas palabras eran relativamente hermosas, miré la espalda de LuHan que comenzaba a alejarse cada vez más de mi, suspiré fuertemente antes de correr tras él y abrazarlo por su cintura, sentí como se tenso y detuvo su paso, le hable a lo bajo por su oído

–Quiero olvidar lo que ha pasado, quiero que me hagas olvidar todo-.


	12. XII.- Todo mi Universo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hitoe: prenda tipo camisa de cuello en U que usaban los militares en guerra, esta camisa solo era usada por los militares antiguos en china.
> 
> ADVERTENCIA: ALTO CONTENIDO DE LEMON.

PV LAY

"Uno nunca sabe lo que va a suceder. Y es hermoso que uno nunca lo sepa. Si fuera predecible, no valdría la pena vivir la vida. Si todo fuera como te gustaría que fuese y si todo fuera una certeza, no serías un hombre, serías una máquina. Sólo existen certezas y seguridades para las máquinas"

Abrí lentamente los ojos, tratando de ubicar el lugar en donde me encontraba, sentía que las manos estaban llenas de tierra, y me dolía todo el cuerpo, miré hacia mí alrededor, habían varios cuerpos tirados, menea las manos que estaba totalmente adormiladas.

-Vaya, hasta que despiertas- dijo un tipo de mirada asesina mientras observaba mis movimientos, - acabaste con más de la tercera parte de mi ejercito, maldito bastardo- me grito antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar, camino hasta mi y comenzó a golpearme en todo el cuerpo, me sentía tan mal que solo dejé que mi cuerpo cayera al piso, cerré fuerte los ojos pues había comprendido que había caído en manos enemigas, pero era lo que quería, prometí ayudarle a SeHun,

-Te voy a matar maldito, con mis propias manos- escuchaba aquellas injurias,

cerré los ojos el final estaba cerca, escuche el sonido de una flecha, apenas pude divisar con un ojo aquella silueta, el hombre que me golpeaba cayó de rodillas al suelo y yo caí junto con él...

No sé cuánto tiempo pasé inconsciente, pero comencé a abrir los ojos de poco en poco, divisando la cara seria de Wu Yifan, no decía nada mientras abría los ojos, quise levantarme rápidamente y él me detuvo de los hombros volviéndome a recostar en la ¿cama?..

–¿D..donde estoy? ¿estoy muerto?- dije secamente, Kris se puso más serio y dio un golpe seco en mi frente con la palma de su mano, trague saliva, me dolía un poco la cabeza mientras me sobaba, -Creo que no...¿verdad?- reí ligeramente sin saber que decir, Kris no mostraba ninguna expresión mientras me observaba, era un poco incomodo de hecho estar así, el se dio cuenta y se levanto caminando hacia el ventanal.

–Estamos en el palacio de Baekje – dijo fríamente,

-¿Q..que ocurrió con la batalla?...¿perdimos?- interrogué mientras me levantaba de la cama y caminaba hacia él para escucharle,

-Eres un idiota, pusiste en riesgo tu vida por tierras que ni siquiera te vieron nacer y estas más preocupado por la batalla- posee mi mano en uno de sus hombros, se sobresalto al sentir mi contacto,

-No te levantes, aun estas débil- sugirió pero negué con la cabeza mirando hacia la ventana,

-Me siento bien, ¿Qué pasó con la batalla?- , volví a preguntar , gruño un poco antes de contestarme

– el ejército turco se retiro, al parecer las relaciones de Baekje son bastante fuertes con el monarca Japonés- no comprendía aquellas palabras pero sonaban raras,

-¿Que tiene que ver el monarca en esta batalla?- pregunté nuevamente,

-Hace ya tres días de la retirada del ejército turco, el monarca mando a sus hombres para equipar y resguardar Baekje, pero el nuevo Rey aun no aparece, y ayer por la noche desembarco en el puerto el monarca, esto no me está gustando nada- refirió él antes de rascarse la barbilla,

lo miré cauteloso tratando de analizar su mirada y el prosiguió, -Antes de cualquier cosa quiero que me digas la verdadera razón de que arriesgaras tu vida, ¿Por qué arriesgaste tu vida por un pueblo como este?-

suspiré mientras pensaba que decirle pero las palabras no fluían, si le decía mis verdaderas razones seguramente me odiaría.

-¿Dice que aun no aparece el nuevo Rey? , eso es complicado-

estaba preocupado y caminé hacia el armario para sacar unas ropas, Kris me observó mientras me cambiaba lentamente, tenia varios morenotes en los brazos pero eso no importaba mucho, tenía que buscar a SeHun, tenía que hacerlo, Kris se aproximó a mi y me arrebato el hitoe* muy enfurecido,

-¿Por qué te importa tanto ese Nuevo Rey? – desvíe la mirada ante aquella pregunta, como sabía que no me dejaría en paz di media vuelta dispuesto a salir de la habitación, pero Kris se interpuso en mi camino, lo miré con expresión neutral, caminando hacia su costado , pero camino de nuevo interfiriéndome el paso,

-contesta lo que tu príncipe pregunta, ¿Por qué te importa tanto ese tipo?, ¿Por qué?!!- gritó enfurecido antes de patear una repisa de madera que estaba muy cerca suyo, abrí los ojos ante su furia, estaba descontrolándose,

-No lo sé.. solo quiero ir a buscarlo- susurre a lo bajo y emprendí la marcha para salir de la habitación, pero de nuevo fui interceptado pero esta vez por sus brazos que rodearon mi cintura, bajé la mirada hasta aquel amarre, escuchaba el sonido de mi corazón palpitando, mi boca estaba reseca, traté de inhalar aire pero no pude al escuchar sus palabras,

-No vayas, yo .. Wu YiFan te necesito más- su amarre se hacía cada vez más intenso, su voz se escuchaba muy cerca de mi oído en un susurro, me sonroje demasiado, no sé si a causa de la temperatura o por el acalorado momento, traté de moverme pero sus brazos eran más fuertes.

-¿Q..que estás diciendo?- interrogué pesadamente, mi cerebro no podía conectar las frases que Kris mencionaba, todo estaba fuera de control.. ¿era acaso uno de mis tantos sueños en los que Kris siempre aparecía?, SI!, era eso, un sueño más, posiblemente estaba delirando en un terreno arenoso perdiendo el alma y eso era un regalo divino, posiblemente era así.

-No te muevas tanto, es difícil para mí decirte esto- susurro entre algo parecido a un suspiro,

me quedé inmóvil esperando que él se tomará el tiempo necesario para proseguir, ¿después de todo era un sueño no?,

-Eres un tonto, siempre pensando más en los demás que en mi, eres tan tonto que ¿no te das cuenta de mi?, yo te necesito más que cualquier otra persona, tú solo debes existir para y por mi- sus palabras eran muy poderosas y sin titubeos,

mi corazón palpito más rápido sentía que en cualquier instante se saldría, esas palabras podía deducirlas como únicas y me hacían sentir más vivo que nunca, pero ¿Qué se creía?. Forceje un poco logrando escaparme de él ,

-Te equivocas, yo..solo soy tu asesor – di media vuelta cruzándome con el rostro de Kris que mantenía la mirada baja, escondida de la mía, se notaba un completo rubor en sus mejillas y una ligera sonrisa, su mirada se desvío hacia la mía, era tan intensa que no pude sostenerla, y desvíe mi mirada hacia sus labios carnosos recordando aquella vez en que tuve el privilegio de probar su miel, me puse más nervioso que no sabía a dónde ocultarme, su sonrisa se borró de un solo golpe, seguía mirándome intensamente

–Para mi eres más que eso, no sabes lo desesperado que estuve al no saber nada de ti, la angustia que sentí al pensar que no volvería a verte, de..- se aproximó a mí con pasos lentos sosteniendo mi mejilla con su mano, acariciándome con delicadeza, suspiré lentamente al sentir su roce que me electrizaba cada poro de mi cuerpo, otra vez no podía estarme pasando eso, otra vez estaba cayendo, estaba siendo atraído por el ..por Kris.. cerré mis ojos lentamente disfrutando de ese contacto, escuchando muy a lo bajo su voz mientras seguía hablándome de esa manera tan dulce

–De..saber que no volvería a escuchar tu voz, que posiblemente sería difícil volver a estrecharte entre mis brazos, que tal vez no podría volver a tocar tu piel..de no volver a sentir tu calor- su mano bajó a mi mentón , sentí su aliento tibio sobre mis labios al hablarme

– de probar de nuevo tus labios- acertó a decir antes de posar sus labios sobre los míos, inundándome de millones de sensaciones en todo mi ser, abrí mis labios correspondiéndole a su beso y dejando que el continuara, sus labios eran suaves, el beso era tierno y nada desesperado como las últimas veces que nos habíamos besado, ladeo su cabeza al contrario del mío intensificando más ese beso convirtiéndolo más apasionado, con su otra mano sobrante tomó mi cintura acercándome así más hacía él sin dejar un solo centímetro de nuestros cuerpos, yo ..me sentía en una nube, su mano acaricio toda mi cintura mientras seguíamos sin parar, se separó de mis labios para darme pequeños besos alrededor de mi cuello, eran tibios, sentí su lengua recorrer todo mi cuello, haciendo que mi respiración se tornará más complicada, mi cuerpo se tenso, mis piernas comenzaron a flagear debido a sus caricias, sentí una leve succión de su parte en el lóbulo de mi oreja, sonrío al ver mi expresión de disgusto, -Te vez hermoso cuando te molestas- susurro mientras quitaba mi playera, yo no sabía qué hacer, y me dejé llevar por una corazonada, hice lo mismo, empecé a quitar su atuendo en pocos segundos los dos estábamos semidesnudos, podía apreciar la piel tan perfecta de Kris, se veía tan suave, que comencé a acariciarle hasta donde me permitían llegar mis dedos, esta vez fui yo quien no pudo contenerse y lo besé apasionadamente pidiendo permiso a sus labios para comenzar una lucha entre su lengua y la mía, mis dedos acariciaron sus tetillas oprimiendo la punta de su pezón ahogando un ligero gemido en el beso, sonreía hacia mis adentros, ¿Qué pasaría si experimentaba más?, parte de su entrepierna llegaba a la altura de mi ombligo, por lo que hice un movimiento tratando de rosar esa parte que ya se encontraba dura con mi estomago, Kris sintió esa opresión de caricia y mordió ligeramente mi labio inferior, con las dos manos me cargo y llevó hasta la cama , me sostuve de su cuello mientras me dejaba sobre ella miré por más segundos sus ojos me parecía en verdad un sueño , había un extraño sentimiento dentro de mi que era regocijante, que se plasmaba entre los dos, Kris me miró como solo él suele hacerlo, sonrío hermosamente antes de volverme a besar posicionándose entre mis piernas, sus manos bajaron hasta mi pantalón de tela que fue quitando para acariciarme el muslo de mis piernas, sus caricias eran delicadas , quité mis manos de su cuello bajando hasta su espalda y al sentir que el tocaba mi entrepierna me sobresalté, se separó del beso para mirarme

– No dejaré que nada te pase, solo yo quiero ser el centro y fin de tu universo- me quedé atónito ante sus palabras dulces, sentí que su mano masajeaba esa zona, sus dedos oprimían la punta de mi glande que se me hacía de lo más placentero, no quise quedarme atrás y ya que mis pantalones estaban abajo decidí hacer lo mismo con los suyos, bajándolos hasta tocar sus glúteos, que acaricié sin temor, con una pierna rodee su cintura haciendo que su cuerpo cayera sobre mí, mi rodilla hizo lo propio estimulando su miembro ,

-mm.. Yixing.. – jadeo mientras hablaba,

sonreí al darme cuenta que no solamente era yo quien quería llegar más allá, yo..de verdad quería que el fuera no solo el centro y el fin..sino todo mi universo, el se levantó de encima de mí arrebatándome por completo el pantalón y haciendo lo mismo con el suyo, ambos cayeron al piso, estiro su mano para ayudarme a levantarme, a lo cual sin pensar le di, camino hacia atrás guiándome con una mirada muy perversa, se sentó sobre una silla abriendo sus piernas lo más que pudo, con la mirada me instruyó . yo.. no sabía qué hacer y solo me senté sobre él, sentí como la punta de su miembro entraba sobre mi cavidad y sus manos rodearon mis cintura, hizo un movimiento mientras me apretaba , mi cuerpo lo balancee hacia adelante, sentía mucho dolor apreté los ojos tratando de no pensar en aquel ardor,

-Ti-Tienes que ..Moverte...- me dijo Kris a lo cual apenas puede escuchar ya que el dolor parecía que rompería parte de mi columna, pero asentí comenzando a menear mis caderas en un vaivén sentía como cada vez más el miembro de Kris penetraba al fondo, contraje mi entrada haciendo una leve opresión a su miembro, las manos de Kris volaron hacia mi miembro para masturbarlo más mientras el gemía por lo que había hecho, comprendí que le gustaba y a mi también, sentía magnifico mientras estaba ahí seguía meneándome más

–YiFan.. s..se siente..bieen- dejé que un gemido se escapará de mi boca,

-s..si..eres el paraíso- susurro jadeante, repetí la operación contrayendo nuevamente mi entrada ninguno de los dos pudo más con tan tremendo placer, ambos llegamos al orgasmo dejándonos correr, el dentro de mi y yo unos segundos más tarde en su mano, sentí el liquido en parte de mi espalda, apreté fuerte los ojos sintiendo como mi cuerpo seguía flotando, Yifan hizo un ligero esfuerzo por levantarse, yo ayude, su miembro aun se encontraba dentro de mi, y al momento de pararse sentí la embestida más fuerte que me haya podido dar llegando hasta mi próstata, me agache un poco sintiendo más fuerte el placer y de nuevo me corrí, no sé si el se dio cuenta de ello, pero mi semilla resbaló por mis rodillas, poco a poco fue retirando su pene, sentí como mi cuerpo me pedía más, me tomó de nuevo entre sus brazos y me recostó sobre la cama recostándose el también, me apego a su regazo mientras me acariciaba la frente y nos cubríamos con la sabana,

-Quiero..decirte otra cosa- me dijo aun no regularizábamos nuestras respiraciones,

yo lo miré sintiendo un poco de miedo, seguramente me diría que todo había sido un error, bajé la mirada esperando la peor parte.

-Zhang Yixing ... estoy enamorado de ti, completamente..-

abrí los ojos de par en par no podía creerlo..


	13. XIII.- Máscara de la personalidad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALTO CONTENIDO DE LEMON EXPLICITO

"No importa que te amen o te critiquen, te respeten, te honren o te difamen, que te coronen o te crucifiquen; porque la mayor bendición que hay en la existencia es ser tú mismo."

Miré la espalda de LuHan que comenzaba a alejarse cada vez más de mi, suspiré fuertemente antes de correr tras él y abrazarlo por su espalda, sentí como se tenso y detuvo su paso, le hable a lo bajo por su oído

–Quiero olvidar lo que ha pasado, quiero que me hagas olvidar todo-,

el no respondía parecía que estaba en un estado de shock total, baje mis brazos por su cintura e hice que volteara a verme; sus ojos parecían dos luceros tan pequeñitos que iluminaban esa oscura noche, le sonreí mientras lo soltaba de una mano y acariciaba su rostro tan perfecto, me acerqué lentamente tratando de normalizar mi agitado corazón, quería probar nuevamente sus labios, quería y necesitaba con ansias sus besos, ladea la cabeza mientras me aproximaba a él sintiendo su respiración, el no se movió mientras yo le besa, su suavidad era tan dulce que podía sentirme tranquilo a pesar de estar perdido en no sé qué parte fronteriza, pero eso no importaba ahora, no importaba nada solo él.. aquel mentiroso que me engaño, pero era adorable después de todo haber sido engañado por él, podía comprender sus palabras en ese corto beso, LuHan ya no quería verme nuevamente engañado, me salvo ¿cierto?.. de cometer un error imperdonable, iba a entregar mi cuerpo a alguien que ni siquiera valora el significado de "amar" y con eso me refiero en todos los sentidos, LuHan tenía razón, yo no podía hacerme esto, me separé de él , quizás el.. nunca se enamoró de mi.

Me miró fijamente y entendí que mi muestra de afecto solo era mía, bajé la mirada dispuesto a seguir el viaje que habíamos iniciado, di media vuelta y comencé a caminar hasta que su voz me detuvo de golpe,

-Estoy molesto contigo por lo que hace unos momentos acabas de hacer con respecto a lo de Kai, no puedo creerlo, pero no quiero seguir pensando en eso, quiero que también borres de tu mente esa fea escena, quiero eliminarla- camino hacia mi tomándome del antebrazo y aproximándome a su pecho, oculte la cabeza entre él mientras acariciaba mi espalda

– a pesar de eso, no puedo borrar tu cuerpo de mi mente-,

sentí que las mejillas se me ruborizaban, era un alivio que no pudiera notarlo, su respiración se estaba haciendo más rápida, justamente como la mía, mi ritmo cardiaco estaba más desatado que una cabra loca, no podía dejar de escuchar su voz, tan dulce,

-D..debemos ayudarnos mutuamente para olvidar aquella locura- dije nerviosamente separándome de él para mirarlo,

-si sientes lo mismo que yo en este momento, solo cierra los ojos, olvidemos que tú eres LuHan el espía, y yo olvidaré que soy SeHun el Rey, esta noche, solo somos dos cuerpos compuestos por la necesidad de borrar recuerdos dolorosos-

no sé que estaba diciendo pero realmente necesitaba decirlo, LuHan sonrío de lado y cerró sus ojos justamente como yo se lo había pedido, me acerque a su rostro para volver a depositar mis labios sobre los suyos, esta vez el separo sus labios moviéndolos constantemente, correspondía a mi beso, de pronto el beso se fue haciendo más apasionado, me abrazo acariciando parte de mi espalda baja, mis mejillas se calentaron y una extraño cosquilleo se apoderaba de mi entrepierna, otra vez, como en los sueños, no podía controlar mi cuerpo que estaba reaccionando solo con besarle, sentía miedo de perder el control de mi cuerpo, me separé del beso mirando como un hilo de saliva me unía a los labios de LuHan, su voz era un poco ronca al hablarme

-Nunca has hecho esto?- sonrío un poco, mientras yo negaba bajando la mirada, -Eres adorable – acarició mi mejilla con delicadeza,

-¿quieres hacerlo?- alcé mi vista para toparme con sus ojos, asentí, quería hacerlo, con él, estaba bien..

Nos encontramos en medio de una región sin chozas , muy pocos árboles y mucha arena a nuestro alrededor, cientos de montañas que teniamos que atravesar para llegar a baekjae, pero nuestro viaje se interrumpió porque yo estaba experimentando algo que se conoce como "deseo" pero era evidente, LuHan me había sentado sobre la arena, me había pedido que me quitara la ropa mientras él lo hacía también, su cuerpo era delgado y esbelto, mi corazón se estremeció al igual que mi cuerpo cuando se acercó y se recostó sobre mi, me sonrío dulcemente mientras acariciaba mi rostro tratando de darme seguridad en lo que posiblemente sería mi primera vez, tenía un poco de miedo claro que sí, miedo a sentir que no era lo suficiente para ayudarle a olvidar lo que habíamos pasado, pero yo me sentía así, como vulgarmente se decía 'caliente', mi miembro estaba reaccionando con el solo calor del cuerpo de LuHan, era casi imposible no darse cuenta de ello, LuHan acercó su rostro hasta mi cuello, dejando pequeños besos alrededor, deteniéndose unas cuantas veces para lamerle, mis labios comenzaron a temblar con esas caricias, luhan sonreía y su aliento tibio se perdía entre mi piel, de un momento a otro succiono con la punta de sus labios parte de la piel de mi cuello, haciendo que yo no pudiera evitar controlar un gemido proveniente desde mi estomago que recorría cada rincón de mi, era deliciosa esa sensación de satisfacción que lograban los labios de ese pequeño espía, sus besos se desviaron hasta mi clavícula, succionándola de igual forma , mis brazos rodearon su cintura y acaricié parte de sus glúteos, gesto que hizo que LuHan abriera más las piernas involuntariamente, mis manos iniciaron un juego travieso entre esos glúteos suaves , acaricie todo lo que puede hasta que uno de mis dedos roso la cavidad de LuHan haciendo que ese solo "inocente roce" produjera un gemido bastante poderoso que lleno mis oídos de escenas mentales bastante pervertidas, sus labios encontraron mis tetillas que no tardó en jalar con sus dientes haciendo que yo cerrará los ojos y me aferrará con una mano de la cadera del mayor, apreté los labios, no quería dejar escapar ni un solo sonido agudo, moví la mano metiendo parte de mi dedo muy dentro de él, se sentía tibio y palpitante , al sentir mi dedo LuHan apretó mi miembro con su mano, alzando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras yo ya no podía aguantar los gemidos que se deslizaban por mi garganta, nunca había sentido ese tremendo placer, ser tocado por otras manos no tenía comparación alguna, LuHan sabía exactamente donde y como hacer que yo perdiera el sentido, sus dedos suaves acariciaron mis testículos, haciendo con eso que mi miembro despertará poniéndose más duro de lo que ya estaba, me lancé sobre LuHan en un acto desesperado por besar su pecho, mi lengua sin previo aviso jugueteaba con el pezón del mayor, el rostro de LuHan era difícil de ver, pero sus gemidos eran roncos y me fascinaba escucharlo, alcé un poco mi cadera buscando la entrepierna de LuHan para friccionarle, mi miembro que ya estaba bastante ansioso despertó al de LuHan que para mi deleite estaba tan o incluso más ansioso que el mío, LuHan no aguantó por mucho tiempo aquel contacto y buscó mis labios para unirlos en un acalorado y apasionado beso, donde nuestras lenguas empezaban con una guerra sin fin por el dominio del otro y más que perder territorio estábamos perdiendo la poca cordura que nos quedaba, sus piernas se enrollaron a las mías haciendo que yo pudiera dejar todo mi peso sobre el cuerpo de LuHan haciendo que intercambiáramos la situación, el debajo de mí, sonreí entre el beso con algo de malicia, aprovechando para dar masaje a la entrepierna del mayor, ahogando ambos nuestros gemidos en los apasionados besos que nos dábamos sin control, habíamos esperado tantas noches para llegar a lo que ahora hacíamos, tuvimos que pasar muchos eventos para darnos cuenta que nuestros cuerpos encajaban bien, sentí como un líquido resbaladizo salía de entre el pene de LuHan, se sentía bastante húmedo y no dejaba de fluir mientras seguía masajeándole proporcionándole más placer, nos separamos del beso como pudimos para inhalar aire puro , su brazo rodeaba mi nuca mientras nos mirábamos con nuestras respiraciones agitadas, LuHan movió los labios susurrando

– Ha..hazlo ahora, sien--to que ...no a-aguantaré más- nos dimos un beso algo tierno antes de permitirle al mayor que me diera la espalda, abrió las piernas totalmente dejándome ver su entrada, me relamí los labios estaba deseando tanto hacer eso que me recosté sobre él tocando mi hombría con una mano para insertarlo dentro y con la otra buscando el suyo para seguir acariciándole mientras metía más profundo mi miembro, sentía que era estrecho y las paredes contraían toda mi extensión produciéndome un tremendo placer, cerré los ojos haciendo con posterioridad que mis caderas danzaran en un vaivén de movimientos frenéticos que simulaban cavar más y más, parecía que aquella ráfaga no podía ser más profunda por todo mi cuerpo hasta que los gemidos jadeantes de LuHan retumban en mis oídos

–a-así..asi.. más fuerte...más..- su voz era como canciones melódicas que me excitaban aun más produciendo que mi contacto se hiciera mucho más duro, tome fuerza embistiéndolo ,

-asi?- pregunté jadeante antes de dejar un beso en su nuca, a lo que él asintió seguro, el sudor resbalaba por mi frente, cuello y nuca, mi cuerpo estaba sobrecalentado mientras seguía embistiéndolo; no pude aguantar más y antes de tocar su próstata me corrí dentro de él sintiendo una livianes en mi cuerpo, apreciando como escapaba esa esencia, me moví más fuerte al son que seguía masajeando a LuHan en pocos segundos llegué hasta el límite tocando con más fuerza su próstata, me encaje más sintiendo como el placer regresaba a mi, mi mano se lleno de su semilla, y su cuerpo se dejo caer por completo a la tierra, me sentía agotado mientras salía de dentro de él dejándome caer también a su lado, acariciando su espalda. Suspiré fuertemente, tenía una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro que no podía desaparecer, si cerraba los ojos para estabilizar mi respiración podía ver las imágenes que había vivido a lado de LuHan, el cuerpo de LuHan se removió entre mis caricias buscando mi mirada en esa oscura noche, estiro su mano para acariciar mi rostro antes de hablar,

-s..seguro que es tu primera vez?- preguntó de la nada, tomé aire antes de contestarle,

\- s..si.. fue la primera vez, ¿quieres una segunda ronda?- sonreía ante esa pregunta que solo fluía, LuHan acarició mi pecho jugando con mi piel, provocándome mientras seguía acariciándome,

-tengo...más ganas de ti- susurro en mi oreja antes de morder el lóbulo, cerré mis ojos porque mi cuerpo no quería dormirse, y con esas caricias mucho menos,

-Quiero hacerte mío- soltó de pronto por lo que me estremecí, quería experimentar eso también, y por eso asentí con decisión siguiendo con esa sonrisa, LuHan besó todo mi cuerpo, sus labios eran suaves como las mismas nubes, si solo cerraba los ojos era capaz de verle, de seguir sintiendo su ¿amor?..no sé.. no sé si era amor eso, pero de que estábamos teniendo un buen momento claro que lo era, no sería fácil de olvidar algo como esto, pero...hoy..no quería pensar en ello...en el futuro...

Los rayos del sol comenzaron a salir, yo estaba boca abajo sintiendo como el miembro de LuHan rompía mi columna por la mitad, me dolía muchísimo y algunas lagrimas escurrieron por mi rostro, luhan me envestía una y otra vez convirtiendo ese pequeño dolor que se desvanecía cada vez convirtiendo en algo mucho más..placer, mis labios se entreabrieron tratando de hablar

–LuHan... me..me gus..gusta..gustas, me gustas mucho- solté antes de sentir como se dejaba venir dentro de mi su semilla era caliente y LuHan gimoteo inconteniblemente mi nombre cada segundo,

-Se..sehu.. sehun.. – jadeaba más y más hasta que yo ya no pude resistir más escuchar mi nombre y sentí que de nuevo me corria ...

Después de recostarnos un rato, comenzamos a hablar,

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?, t..te lastime?- me preguntó,

voltee a mirarlo para responderle mientras mantenía mi sonrisa,

-no, estuvo muy bien, me hiciste sentir sensaciones que antes nunca había experimentado- , tocó mi frente y me acomodo los mechones rebeldes de los estragos de esa noche, que.. no habíamos dormido nada, el sonrío satisfecho y se levanto para pasarme la ropa que había dejado tirada en quien sabe que parte, con un pañuelo limpio parte de mi estomago que estaba salpicado de mi semilla, mezclado quizás con el de LuHan, eso me hacia feliz,

\- ¿A dónde iremos ahora?- pregunté, LuHan me volteo a mirar mientras se amarraba alguna prenda,

\- No lo sé, el Rey debería saber- sonrío inclinando un poco la cabeza, yo miré hacia otro lado ocultado un puchero, sostuve mis piernas aun sin siquiera levantar un musculo para cambiarme, LuHan se acercó a mi y comenzó a cambiarme, acomodando incluso mi cabello,

-¿el Rey está enojado? – preguntó burlonamente, yo no contesté así que me jaló la mejilla fuertemente, regresándole a ver con un leve empujó a lo que el sonrío, me puse totalmente serio, parece que la actuación había terminado, las mascaras de la personalidad había vuelto a parecer en nuestros rostros, el volvía a ser LuHan el espía de la orden imperial y yo SeHun el Rey de Baekje , bajé la mirada, levantándome comprendiendo aquello, señale hacia donde tendríamos que caminar, -por ahí... hay que seguir tardaremos unos días pero evitaremos el frente de batalla- resumí comenzando a caminar...


	14. XIV.- Ángel Guardián parte I

PV KRIS

"Un viaje a nuestro interior es un viaje hacia la soledad absoluta; ahí no puedes llevarte a nadie contigo; no puedes compartir tu centro con nadie, ni siquiera con tu pareja...no es parte de su naturaleza y no hay nada que hacerle."

-Estás seguro de eso?- preguntó con voz suave Lay mientras se acurrucaba en mi hombro, lo miré fijamente,

-Piensas que si regreso a China voy a poder estar feliz a tu lado?- interrogue, los ojos de Lay vacilaron ,

-pe..pero no podemos quedarnos aquí.. no no podemos- dijo miedosamente, su respuesta era rara, difícil de comprender,

-pasa algo?.. – pregunté, quería saber si Lay se encontraba en problemas, Lay se quedó callado por varios segundos que transcurrieron lentamente,

-uhmm no- ,

-entonces a que le tienes miedo?- pregunté de la nada,

-no es que tenga miedo, solo quiero terminar de una vez una incertidumbre- respondió,

\- no será que estas dudando de que yo te gusto? – solté sin pensar,

-¿Por qué estas diciendo eso ahora?, -preguntó mientras se separaba de mi abrazo y comenzaba a levantarse de la cama , me reserve mi derecho de hablar a lo que noté cuando volteo a mirarme que estaba un poco decepcionado,

-obtuviste lo que querías ¿no?, ahora que conseguiste experimentarlo ¿Qué sentiste?.. te follaste a tu mejor amigo... ¿quieres un premio?, ¿un trofeo por tu logro?-

Me quede atónito por aquella declaración tan fuerte, no sabía que contestar a eso, no puedo negar que al inicio de mi juventud empecé a sentir esa fuerte atracción por el cuerpo de Lay, su piel, sus labios, todo me motivaba, pero ahora era distinto, no podía seguir negando que su cuerpo era perfecto, equivalente a todo lo que antes había pensando, por supuesto, era estupendo, pero mi entregar era distinta esta vez, no quería experimentar, quería saber exactamente que era Lay para mi, con su desaparición supe que mi vida no sería la misma sin él, comprendí que estaba enamorado de él y que por él había sido capaz de soportar todo e ir en contra de cualquier persona, de cualquier reino o de cualquier rey, pero Lay...¿estaba usando una excusa para ¿abandonarme?, lo observé mientras tomaba su ropa y trataba de salir de la habitación mientras yo me levante rápidamente y se lo impedí,

-¿Por qué piensas así de mí?- , Lay me miró fijamente, hundiéndome en el abismo de sus ojos hermosos y profundos,

\- Si tienes miedo que algo de lo anterior cambie lo que hay entre nosotros, no te preocupes, estando a tu lado he aprendido que la felicidad puede irse en cualquier momento, que no quitas el dedo del renglón hasta conseguir lo que te propones, ahora solo estas buscando una forma de no verte tan mal, pero no te olvides que soy tu mejor amigo, lo que siempre deseaste fue mi cuerpo, experimentar tus deseos conmigo, ahora lo permití ¿satisfecho? Gracias joven Kris por darme el privilegio de estar en sus brazos y sentirme protegido- agachó la cabeza haciendo una gran reverencia, no lo podía creer, esto no podía estar pasando, no podía!.. se reincorporó y salió de la habitación dejándome en un estado de inconsciencia.

Me quedé encerrado, no tenía un solo motivo para levantarme y tratar de salir de ahí, la noche cubrió el cielo, el sueño me había vencido, y cuando abrí los ojos salí a buscar a Lay, necesitaba aclarar las cosas con él, quizás yo no fui demasiado convincente, sabía que durante mi infancia fui un chico caprichoso, era verdad, siempre conseguía lo que me proponía, pero si no me había dado cuenta que Yixing era la persona que necesitaba era porque no había observado dentro de mi, no dejaría que este mal entendido nos separará , al menos no así, sabía que Lay ocultaba algo y si necesitaba ayuda sería yo quien lo ayudaría a resolverlo.

Camine por largo tiempo examinando el palacio, había muy pocos guardias, ¿acaso había ocurrido algo? , me acerqué a un guardia para preguntarle que estaba sucediendo.

-Disculpe, ¿Dónde están los demás guardias?- , el susodicho me miró e hiso una ligera inclinación antes de responderme,

\- fueron en busca del Rey Sehun- , asentí, sabía que ese joven aun estaba perdido en quien sabe que parte de la extensión territorial de su reinado,

-¿han visto al general Zhang Yixing?- dije dudosamente,

-uhmm si, es el que comanda la búsqueda en este momento- confirmo,

-¿y ..dijo algo?...¿dejó algún mensaje para mi?, ¿Cuándo se fue? – pregunté rápidamente, el guardia me miró con un poco de temor,

-se fueron ayer por la noche, dijo que no volvería sin el Joven Rey y el otro joven chino- , salí corriendo una vez que escuche lo que temía, no sé si estaba entendiendo las cosas pero puede ser que ...¿Lay se sentía atraído por LuHan?...o era Sehun? , negué varias veces esparciendo esas ideas , tenía que hablar con Lay... tenía que hacerlo, y aclarar esto de una buena vez, llegué hasta las caballerizas, de donde sustraje un caballo negro, me enfundé en él y trote a todo galope.

Estuve así por largo tiempo, buscando y sin hallar un solo guardia en el camino, la lluvia se soltó de golpe, y tuve que buscar refugio, pero no halle uno solo en ese terreno inmenso, así que seguí cabalgando en ese desafortunado clima, que no solo complicaba mi búsqueda sino también la localización del Rey.

Estaba cansado y una vez que la lluvia cesó me detuve a sentarme debajo de un árbol junto a un río que era demasiado caudaloso, mis ropas estaban muy mojadas y escurrían , sentía un poco de frio, y la fiebre se mantuvo en mi cuerpo, me abracé a mi mismo tratando de darme calor

–Yixing...- repetí débilmente, -Yixing..quiero verte... permíteme verte una vez más...te prometo que si no sientes lo que yo siento por ti solo te dejaré ir.. lo prometo...-suspiré fuertemente antes de cerrar los ojos .

Sentí que mi cara estaba llena de agua, pensé que la lluvia había vuelto hacer de las suyas, así que deje que siguiera cayendo sobre mi cara, no tenia fuerzas ni siquiera para abrir los ojos,

\- Vamos Kris...abre los ojos- escuche la voz suave e inconfundible, era Lay...claro que era él, traté de abrir los ojos con las pocas fuerzas que aun tenia pero mi cuerpo se resistía, sentí un ajetreo y no supe nada más, solo débilmente la voz de Lay que me llamaba.

-YiFan..todo este tiempo ha sido tan inútil, ¿para que saliste? Mira como estas de enfermo..- balbuceaba Lay mientras abría los ojos,

\- ¿Cómo estas?..-pregunté,

-Tonto, tonto... ¿porqué te preocupas por mi?..¿cómo te sientes tú?- decía lay con una voz quebrantada,

-no es nada.. solo me duele la cabeza- respondí tocando mi frente, y sintiendo mi cuerpo en la cama,

-¿tu me trajiste?- le pregunté, el asintió con la cabeza agachada y su rostro oculto entre sus cabellos largos, estiré mi mano para quitar sus cabellos de su frente y poder divisar su rostro, las lagrimas fluían por sus preciosos ojos y morían en la comisura de su labio,

\- traté de secar sus lagrimas pero el se alejó de mi, al sentir mi mano cerca, se tallo los ojos con el dorso de su mano y me miró con una sonrisa,

-descanse un poco más, así recuperara sus fuerzas lo antes posible- suspiró antes de inclinarse y dar la media vuelta,

-No te vayas- dije con la garganta seca, el solo negó,

-no puedo hacer eso, el Rey me espera- soltó de golpe y camino hacia la salida , creo que todo había quedado claro en ese instante, S..Sehun era quien me había quitado el amor.

Cogí lo que pude para abrigarme y salir a hablar con ese "niño", si quería a Lay debía decírmelo en la cara, mi corazón se sentía chiquito y abandonado, no podía dejar ir al amor así, yo..solo yo Wu YiFan quería ser el protector de Zhang YiXing, nadie más podría arrebatármelo, camine por los largos pasillos del lugar, algunos guardias cuchicheaban a mis espaldas, los miré fijamente y callaron sus bocas, llegué hasta el despacho del Rey y sin tocar abrí la puerta de par en par, notando que Yixing no estaba en ese lugar, en la silla estaba Sehun que me miró con sorpresa, a su costado estaba Suho que me miró indiferente, y enfrente suyo estaba LuHan que volteo la cabeza cuando escucho el ruido de la puerta,

-quiero hablar contigo- señale a Sehun con un tono imponente, Sehun parpadeo varias veces y regreso a ver a su asesor,

-esta bien, estaba a punto de irte a buscar a tu alcoba, esperen afuera por favor- respondió,

-si necesita ayuda estaré afuera joven- dijo Suho, a lo que yo fulmine con una mirada asesina,

\- Yo me quedaré – recitó LuHan en tono de reto,

-quiero hablar con el Rey, ¡fuera de aquí!- grite exaltado, Sehun asintió y tanto LuHan como SuHo salieron del despacho cerrando la puerta tras de sí, coloqué ambas manos sobre la mesa en un manotazo, Sehun me miró analíticamente y no despego los ojos de mi,

-Empiezo yo, o empiezas tú, príncipe- refirió sehun un poco altanero,

-No sé que te has creido, no sé exactamente como le hiciste, pero con esa carita de niño abandonado y perdido lograste quitarme lo que es mío- dije fríamente y sin contener mi ira, tenía tantas ganas de tomarlo del cuello y estrangularlo, Sehun parecía no comprender lo que trataba de decirle, es como si quisiera explicarle a un niño como nacen los bebés, así que suspiré pesadamente,

-No sé de que estas hablando joven príncipe, pero si vino a burlarse de mi huérfanes, por favor no lo haga, no sabía que fuera usted tan cruel, no sé cómo alguien como usted puede tener un ángel guardián tan perfecto como él- soltó, me quede confundido,

-¿de que está hablando?..explícate!..- sugerí , Sehun se levanto de su silla y camino hacia mí,

-en este momento Zhang Yixing esta en un calabozo-

Abrí los ojos sorprendisimo de esa noticia, Lay no tenia mucho que había estado conmigo,

-po..¿porque estaría él en un calabazo?..¿que hiso para estar ahí?- indagué, Sehun trago saliva y desvío la mirada,

-¿estas ..traicionándonos a caso?, peleo por tu pueblo en esa batalla, fue atrapado por tus enemigos...y después fue a buscarte , no te das cuenta de ello!!- grite fuertemente yéndome encima suyo para agarrarlo de sus ropas, Sehun me miró fríamente, dejándose hacer por mi,

-suéltame , no estás en condiciones de decirme eso, lo tengo muy claro- refirió, segundos después Suho y LuHan entraron separándome de Sehun , yo estaba hecho una furia, me sacaron a empujones del despacho del Rey, mientras yo le exigía

-¡De que lo acusan!- Sehun empuñó su mano antes de contestarme

– Asesinato múltiple contra la corona de Baekje- , la puerta del despacho se cerró y yo me quede tieso, miré a LuHan que me tomaba aun del brazo, me safé como pude y miré a los dos,

-¿que?.. dijo?- no podía creer las acusaciones que estaban imputándole a Lay, Lay...¿un asesino? ,

-si quiere saber más al respecto debería ir a buscar al implicado, traté de convencer al Rey que declinara su acusación, pero esta muy dolido, esperemos unos días para que se calme – me respondió LuHan , parecía otro, más tranquilo y menos a la defensiva , dejé escapar el aire por mi boca, analizando esas palabras, el espía tenia razón.

Camine por ese oscuro lugar, había varias personas enrejadas, el olor era apestoso, y sucio, ni un solo rayo de luz penetraba aquellas tinieblas que solo alumbraban pequeñas lámparas mi recorrido, algunas personas sacaban sus manos sucias pidiendo un pedazo de pan que aliviará su hambre, busqué en cada celda hasta hallar a Lay que estaba sentado en el piso abrazando sus piernas y su mirada perdida en la pared, sus ojos estaban adornados por lagirmas, me dio mucha tristeza mirarlo así, odie a SeHun por hacerle esto a mi ..

-Lay...- susurre débilmente, lay regresó a verme al escuchar el murmuro,

-no debe estar aquí, este no es lugar para un príncipe como usted, váyase!.. – me dijo estático,

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?..ven acércate, quiero hablar contigo-., Lay negó,

\- no es necesario, como su aún asesor le aconsejo que tome el primer barco a China, que se olvide que tiene asesor y que me reemplace por uno nuevo, mis días están contados, no creo que pueda volver a china para cumplirle mis promesas de niño, pero.. a pesar de eso- la voz se le quiebra por completo mientras seguía hablando,

\- desde donde este seguiría ayudándole y aconsejándole, téngalo por seguro..príncipe- ,

-no digas eso YiXing, te sacaremos de esto, no permitiré que te hagan esto- apreté los barrotes con mis manos ,

-no me iré de aquí hasta saber que sucedió-, Lay se aproximo a mi , su rostro solo era separado por esos fríos barrotes, sostuve sus manos con las mías mientras le escuchaba,

-Después de escuchar mi relato, quiero que se vaya, el Rey a prometido no mezclarlo en este asunto, aunque yo muera lo protegeré hasta el final- su respuesta era llana y confusa,

-¿Qué sucede?..me estas asustando- tambalee mi voz a causa de su propuesta, alzó la mirada y me miró fijamente,

-Todo lo que hice fue para estar cerca de ti, para cumplir cada una de las promesas que te hice, ¿esta bien?- me dijo mirándome a los ojos y sin que sus lagrimas cesaran ,

-te creo- respondí decidido, Lay suspiro antes de continuar,

\- Hace algunos años, cuando fui el líder de los espías imperiales, el emperador tenía planeado descoronarte, y entregar la dinastía al hijo de su concubina, le pregunté que era lo que necesitabas y porque estaba planeando eso, me propuso que fuese yo quien guiara tus pasos, era un orgullo para mi lograr ser quien estuviera a tu lado, me dijo que quizás si viera madurez en tus decisiones cambiaría de opinión, le dije que estaba de acuerdo, que renunciaría a ser el líder de los espías, y que trataría por cualquier medio convertirte en un buen Rey- dijo simplemente aturdido,

-y lo has conseguido, me he vuelto más humano, he dejado de pensar en mi, sé que renunciaste a algo que te gustaba realizar, y entraste en un callejón que tal vez no tenía salida, lo sé.. sabía que por mi habías renunciado a ser el líder- serene su sollozo,

-amaba mi trabajo, pero tú eres más importante ...- dijo sin titubear, solté su mano y acaricie sus mejillas rosadas, que aun por la falta de luz podía divisar,

-¿mi padre te pidió algo a cambio?..¿te hizo algo?- dije dubitativamente, el asintió,

-todo tiene un precio, y yo para dejar de ser el líder tenía que hacer una última misión – metí mi brazo entre los barrotes para acariciar su espalda aunque fuera incomodo, sus sollozos no se hicieron esperar antes de continuar,

\- tenía que encontrar cierta información que harían que el territorio chino se expandiera más, la misión era encontrar esos pergaminos y matar al dueño de dichos lugares, esa noche viaje al norte del país donde según las investigaciones viajaría el pergamino con los guardias protegiéndole, la tropa ejecuto a los guardias pero uno logró escapar con los pergaminos, dentro del carruaje iba una mujer quien murió en la batalla, esa mujer...era la madre de SeHun..-


	15. XV.- Solo soy yo

PV LUHAN

"Así crece el amor: dando amor sin esperar cuánto puedes recibir a cambio. Sí, recibes. Llega mil veces más grande de lo que diste. Pero de una forma natural. No hay que exigirlo. Cuando lo exiges, no viene. Cuando lo exiges, lo has matado."

Caminé a lo largo del pasillo, estaba ansioso por saber que era exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo, no podía creer que el asesor del hijo del emperador hubiera sido capaz de asesinar a una reina, esto era complicado y difícil de asimilar, por supuesto, algo estaba mal.. Lay era el líder, ¿Qué tendría que hacer en una misión tan peligrosa?, no, no, esto no encuadraba.

SeHun salió de su despacho y yo me aproxime a él con velocidad, atrape su antebrazo y al sentir mi roce volteo a mirarme,

-¿Qué necesitas?- me dijo fríamente, desde que habíamos sido "rescatados" estaba comportándose muy indiferente y cruel,

-Solo quiero hablar contigo antes de que te vayas, ¿podrías regalarme unos minutos de tu tiempo?- pregunté inclinando la cabeza, SeHun me miró de pies a cabeza e hizo una señal con la mano para que SuHo se retirara, a lo cual el hiso caso,

-vamos..entra – dijo mientras caminaba de regreso a su despacho, yo camine a su lado y cerré la puerta, se quedo parado recargando parte de su trasero a su mesa y me miró,

-¿De qué quieres hablar?- preguntó rápidamente,

\- Ya lleva tres días Lay, perdón...el general Zhang y sigue en el calabozo, ¿Qué piensas hacer con él?- indague mirándole fijamente, el desvío la mirada hacia el piso sin responderme, -¿tienes pruebas de que él lo hiso?- pregunté y el fijo su mirada en mi,

\- El mismo lo dijo, confesó todo- refirió quedamente, a lo que yo quedé sorprendido,

-Estoy cansado de hablar de este asunto, si es eso lo que querías preguntar mejor veté, si quieres acúsame con tu emperador o haz lo que se te de la gana- se dio la vuelta caminando hacia la salida a lo que me apresuré a tomar su mano y no dejarlo escapar,

\- ¿Por qué estas tan enojado?, ¿de verdad es por la confesión de Lay?, no deberías estar feliz de saber que encontraste al asesino?..- pregunté , sus ojos parecieron vacilar y trataba de escapar de los míos,

-si estoy así es porque me siento en un dilema- ,

-seguramente te estás preguntando porque una persona que arriesgo su vida para salvar a tu pueblo pudo matar a una mujer inocente, ¿verdad?-,

\- es obvio porque peleo por Baekje, su remordimiento no lo dejaba vivir sabiendo que yo quedé desamparado- protesto SeHun de una manera bastante triste,

-No sabes lo melancólico que me siento el solo recordar a mi padre tirado en la cama esperando su muerte, fue...desastroso después de que mi madre nos dejó, su vida se fue acabando, sin ella el no sentía nada, aunque al principio lo juzgue por haberse dejado morir de ese modo, ahora entiendo exactamente que fue lo que le sucedió, ahora..

desvía la mirada hacia la ventana, - puedo entender con exactitud porque lo hiso-

No sabía que decirle, ni como reanimarlo, solo me atreví a abrazarlo y el me empujó fuerte mientras agachaba la mirada y resbalaban gruesas gotas de lagrimas, una tras otra, camine de nuevo hacia él para abrazarlo débilmente, el no se resistió y oculto la cara entre mis ropas, sentía su dolor, y mi garganta se seco,

-Sé que no es el momento pero si necesitas sacar algo de tu dolor expresándolo puedes hacerlo- le dije pacíficamente lo más delicado que podía,

-que quieres saber?- me dijo fríamente,

-tu mamá,...ella ¿Cómo murió?, lo sabes?- el asintió,

-deberías preguntárselo al prisionero, el te dará más detalles de su delito- me dijo más triste que nunca,

-se lo preguntaré – dije secamente, en pocos segundos SeHun divago en sus recuerdos y empezó a narrarme,

-No hay mucho que explicar, cuando llegó aquí, salí corriendo para su encuentro y me topé con su cuerpo frio, pálido y sin vida, tenía clavada una fleca en el pecho, se había desangrado ya que era demasiado profunda, no sé si sufrió pero cogía uno de mis zapatos de bebé- suspiró pesadamente , palmee su hombro para que dejará de hablar, así que me quedé callado, sin decir nada más, era bastante tarde cuando el logro controlar su llanto.

-Vamos a dormir...¿m..me acompañas?- me preguntó con dulce y suave voz, tomó mi mano y entrelazamos nuestras manos, me sentía feliz con solo ese gesto, caminamos por el amplio pasillo hasta llegar a su alcoba, era amplia, me sonrío invitándome a entrar, lo cual hice sin contratiempo, me senté sobre el borde de la cama, era suave, cubierta con tela de seda y bordados blancos, a los lados la adornaba una malla trasparente que colgaba desde un extremo a otro de la cama, haciendo una figura de un triángulo, había tres lámparas con luces muy finas que iluminaban toda la habitación, aspiré el aroma cerrando los ojos suavemente, me olía a fresas, volví a inhalar aire y el aroma se trasformo en pradera fresca.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó SeHun, abrí los ojos de par en par, mientras lo miraba fijamente a través del enorme espejo que estaba colocado enfrente suyo, me sonrío como hacía días no lo hacia, comenzó a despojarse de su ropa hasta quedar con una delgada tela que relucía su piel y sus.. pezones, desvíe la mirada al darme cuenta de ello, se aproximo hasta mi envolviendo sus manos en mi cuello, se deslizo por mi cuerpo recostándome a un lado suyo y borrándome toda seriedad con sus besos desbordantes que me daba en las mejillas hasta no dejar ninguna parte de mi cara sin ellos,

-S...SeHun...quieres que.. aquí?- tartamudee dejando escapar las palabras, los besos de SeHun fueron bajando por mi cuello, cerré los ojos disfrutando de aquello que nos estaba pasando a ambos, otra vez.. ¿pasaría?, de un momento a otro sus manos pasaron entre mis pantalones era impresionante como mi piel reaccionaba a su contacto, el no decía nada, solo seguía con aquellas caricias, quitándome algunas prendas para acariciar mi piel directamente,

-Ahm...SeHun..- gemí algo fuerte, estaba siendo una escena bastante acalorada cuando la puerta de su habitación tocaron, SeHun se separó de golpe de mi, y se acomodó la ropa antes de dirigir una orden hacia mí,

\- Escóndete, no deben verte-, yo asentí y me metí por debajo de su cama lugar donde podía ver un poco y escuchar.

-disculpe que lo moleste Jovén Rey- vi la sombra que hacia una gran reverencia, la voz era del Monarca Baekhyun,

-estaba durmiendo ya?- preguntó muy intrigado,

-he.-..am..no, apenas estaba preparándome para descansar- respondió acertadamente,

-Me alegro tanto que ahora ya pueda descansar en su aposento, tantos días fuera del palacio con las preocupaciones a flor de piel con el asunto del combate, perdóneme por molestarlo a estas horas, me disculpo sinceramente pero en realidad si quería verle antes de cerrar mis ojos, todo el día se me escabullo que no pude cruzar palabras con usted- , SeHun parecía bastante nervioso porque meneaba los pies como si ocultara algo debajo de su cama(¿)

–es...es un honor para mi que diga eso Monarca, ni siquiera he tenido la oportunidad de darle las gracias personalmente por su ayuda en la batalla, pronto enviaremos ofrendas y no sé preocupe, las relaciones con Japón seguirán por mucho tiempo más, no se preocupe, si necesitan cruzar por nuestro pueblo para ir a China, sería para mi un honor que fuésemos usados como un puente de conexión, cualquier cosa que siempre necesite, por favor nunca lo dude, estoy en deuda con usted- SeHun se aproximo al Monarca, tomo su mano derecha entre las suyas y la acercó a su boca para besarle muchas veces en "agradecimiento",

-No..Rey...no haga eso, no es necesario- dijo el Monarca,

-No tengo como pagarle que incluso haya tenido que venir directamente para buscarme, ¿estaba preocupado cierto?, disculpe, de ahora en adelante no daré más problemas, solo me enfocaré en los propósitos que la última vez traté con usted- dijo muy agradecido,

-Esta bien, yo comprendo eso, pero no olvides que de ser necesario puedes volver a pedir la intervención de mi tropa estaremos respaldando tus decisiones- ,

-Gracias gran Monarca, y... ¿Cuándo volverá a Japón?- interrogo SeHun, el monarca guardó silencio por muchos segundos,

-yo.. Posiblemente muy ..pronto- dijo desanimadamente, -por el momento iré a mi alcoba asignada, pronto le diré de mi retirada- inclino la cabeza nuevamente y dio media vuelta antes de irse , SeHun cerró la puerta y resopló fuertemente , me escabullí por debajo de la cama para salir de ahí, SeHun me miró y parpadeo varias veces,

-Creo..que es mejor que me vaya, alguien puede vernos estando juntos- dije, camine hacia la salida,

-Gracias por comprenderlo, habrá tiempo después para divertirnos- murmuro con una ricita antes de que yo me fuera, camine de regreso a mi alcoba, pero entre las sombras relucí la capa larga roja con estrellas de oro que solo pertenecían a alguien..-Mo-Monarca- agache la cabeza tanto como pude,

-Bu..buenas noches- proseguí diciendo ya que caminaba rodeándome sin detenerse,

\- Que haces a esta hora por este pasillo?- me interrogó, cerré los ojos cuando me puso la luz de su lámpara sobre mi cara, pero no sabía que contestar, -Estabas con el Rey?- interrogo nuevamente pero no salían las palabras de mi boca, -tu silencio me confirma mis sospechas- , dijo fríamente analizándome,

-No..no piense eso ..yo..solo estaba conversando con él cuando usted llegó y tuve que esconderme para que no pensará otra cosa- dije rápidamente,

-No me quieras ver la cara de tonto, los extranjeros no pueden entrar a la alcoba de un Rey, esta totalmente prohibido, yo te ví cuando el Rey te permitió pasar, creí al principio que querías hacerle daño, sabiendo que en tus venas transita el poder de china, no tiene caso que lo niegues, ¿Qué te traes con el Rey?- me dijo muy serio, mis ojos vacilaron, parecía que quería saber más como si a través de sus ojos claros pudiera ver la verdad,

-No, le juro que yo no quiero hacerle daño, tan poco estoy en complicidad con China- referí,

-Entonces que quieres con el Rey?, destronarlo?..¿verlo acabado?- me seguía diciendo, -Lo complaces en la cama, para después enterrarle un cuchillo en la garganta?- me preguntó tomando esta vez mi barbilla mirándome muy enojado, negué como pude con la cabeza,

-Ya le dije que no quiero hacerle daño, yo...yo no me acuesto con el Rey- susurre mientras me seguía apretando con ganas,

-No mientas, yo mismo te escuché gemir como una prostituta, también te complace o solo gimes para complacerlo a él y que piense que te lo mete muy bien? – sus palabras estaban rebasando todo mi límite, sus ojos estaban rojos y su mano temblaba de furia en mi mejilla,

-responde, o aquí mismo te rebano la cabeza- me amenazo, giré mi cuello con fuerza para deshacerme del amarre que el Monarca me había hecho con su mano, comencé a toser producto de que el aire no entraba bien por mis vías respiratorias, una vez que pude retomar mi fluidez respondí,

-Será muy el Monarca, será todo lo que quiera, quera incluso conquistar el corazón del Rey SeHun, pero ese dueño, solo soy yo, aunque no quiera verlo, yo conquiste su corazón antes que cualquier cosa, y ni usted ni el Rey de Goguryeo ni nadie, me alejará de él, Solo soy yo...aunque sea un simple guerrero de China, Xiao LuHan ama a Oh SeHun- Me quedé mirándolo , dio varios pasos hacia atrás con la cara pálida,

-Tus..palabras no suenan vacías, pero quizás tus acciones en un futuro dejen mucho que desear, estaré pisando tus talones para cuando dejes de ser funcional para el corazón del Rey, entonces seré yo quien termine conquistándole, ya lo verás- empuño,

\- Estoy agradecido que su tropa venciera a los turcos, es algo que no solo SeHun estará en deuda, sino yo también, sé que usted quiere proteger a Baekje pero yo quiero proteger por siempre a SeHun, porque sin él nada de esto estuviera pasando, ningún milagro se hubiera construido, pero déjeme decirle que deberá quedarse esperando porque en esta vida, Oh SeHun solo me necesitará a mi- asentí seguro, tardo varios segundos antes de que el Monarca soltará una risotada, yo solo me limite a observarle,

-Bien lo dejaré en tus manos, aun así, seguiré observándote, Japón no esta tan lejos después de todo- dio la media vuelta y se fue de ahí dejándome con la boca abierta , todo lo que dije, ¿Qué fue eso? Sonreí, lo había dicho , había dicho lo que SeHun era para mi, nuevamente me liberé de un enemigo más, ¿Cuántos más tendrían que aparecer?, no importa, yo aun así los vencería.

Al día siguiente tenía dos contratiempos, el Monarca Baekje se embarcaría de regreso a su reinado nipon, Sehun fue a despedirlo como el anfitrión que era. Y lo segundo que era una misión que no quería hacer, pero alguien tenía que hacerlo.

-que sucede?, ¿Por qué estás aquí?- divago Lay ante mi presencia, me percate que no estaba en el mejor momento, la barba ya le había salido y parecía bastante más delgado y sucio,

\- SeHun me envió, pero no quiero que te deprimas por esta noticia, sabíamos que esto pasaría algún día, sabíamos la clase de persona que era- dije,

-Yah, dime que está sucediendo- preciso,

-el ..Principe se fue a China, lo ha abandonado, regreso para seguir colaborando con el emperador- dije sin pestañear mientras miraba como Lay me daba la espalda, su voz se volvió aguda después

–Me alegro que me haya hecho caso, pensé que todos los días vendría a molestarme, no lo juzgues, es al final mi problema – .


	16. XVI.- Manikor

**PV LAY**

"Se me ha malentendido quizás más que a ninguna otra persona, pero eso no me ha afectado por la sencilla razón de que no existe un deseo de ser entendido. Si no entienden, es su problema, no es mi problema. Si me malinterpretan , es su problema y su desgracia. No voy a dejar de dormir porque millones de personas me malinterpreten."

~Flas back ~

Corríamos por la pradera, los trigos se movían de un lado a otro con el incesante viento, YiFan era más lento para correr, teníamos aproximadamente 12 años y pensábamos que podíamos ser dueños del mundo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, era emocionante imaginar que eso podía hacerse realidad muy pronto, mi pie se dobla y caigo en picada a través de la pradera, rodando por la cima, algunas espinas se clavan a través de mis prendas de ropa, trato de levantarme para decirle a YiFan que estoy bien, pero de unas cuantas zancadas él llega hasta a mi,

-¿estás bien?- me dice con tono muy preocupado dándome la mano para levantarme, lo miró fijamente hundiéndome en la profundidad de sus ojos, me quedo totalmente serio y siento que las mejillas se tornan de un color carmesí, ¿qué era eso?, ¿Por qué mi corazón palpitaba así por él?, estiré mi mano y de un solo impulso me levanto, traté de sacudirme el polvo de la ropa y las espinas seguían incrustadas, el cielo había obscurecido y de pronto comenzó a llover fuertemente cayendo millones de enormes gotas, el tifón estaba cerca, -tenemos que darnos prisa y llegar al palacio- refirió YiFan a lo que yo asentí, él corría entre esa gran cantidad de lluvia, traté de hacer lo mismo pero el pie me dolía mucho, me quedé parado sintiendo como las gotas resbalaban por mi cabello, camine a mi paso, sacándome una que otra espina que veía sobre mi cuerpo, me dolía muchísimo y entre esa lluvia ya no podía ver más a YiFan, después de unos cuantos minutos más así mis lagrimas resbalaron entre mis parpados confundiéndose con las gotas de lluvia que hacían lo propio sobre mi cara,

-Y ahora quien es el lento?- escuche la voz de YiFan mientras rodeaba mi cintura, me exalte con sus manos y dí un pequeño brinco, -tonto, no puedo apoyar bien el pie, debes correr al palacio y cubrirte del tifón en unos minutos estaré por ahí- le dije secamente tratando de que no viera que estaba llorando, -no haré eso, no llegaré al palacio sin ti- indicó mientras cruzaba los brazos y se mojaba por completo bajo la lluvia, -Enfermaras YiFan, el emperador me lo reprochará por estar contigo y sonsacarte para jugar en las praderas, no quiero que sepan que aun nos vemos después de clases- confesé algo aturdido mientras iniciaba la caminata, YiFan se adelantó y se puso de cuclillas mostrándome su espalda ancha,

-Vamos, sube..en mi espalda llegaremos antes- explico, yo me quedé atónito, ¿el príncipe ..cargándome? , negué varias veces,

-Eres necio, ya dije que no llegaré sin ti, no importa que tantas veces me digas que me vaya y te dejé aquí, no lo haré YiXing, no lo haré nunca- me dijo regresándome a ver con su cara seria,

-yo.. ¿en verdad nunca me abandonaras por mucha lluvia que haya? – le pregunté cautivadoramente ante esa escena espectacular que estaba viviendo, el me miró fijamente y me sonrío ampliamente ante mi inesperada pregunta, se acercó a mi y me alborotó el cabello sin quitarme la mirada de encima,

-No..nunca, la palabra abandonarte no existe en mi vocabulario-

~Fin del Flas Back ~

Estaba de espaldas, aguantando las lagrimas para que LuHan no me viera llorar, pero esto estaba siendo demasiado difícil de soportar, pensé en ese dia de pradera, donde yo también había prometido nunca abandonarlo, esa promesa la sigo cumpliendo aunque a él en este momento se le haya olvidado, suspiré fuertemente antes de hablar aunque la boca la tenía completamente reseca, traté de sonar lo más convincente posible,

–Me alegro que me haya hecho caso, pensé que todos los días vendría a molestarme, no lo juzgues, es al final mi problema – le dije a LuHan que escuchaba con atención lo que decía, -A..Ahora que haremos?- preguntó sofisticadamente , negué varias veces,

-Nada, esperaré la decisión del Joven Rey, seguramente querrá mi cabeza, no me negaré a ello- asentí.

Una vez que LuHan se fue, me dejé caer al piso sosteniendo las piernas con mis manos, la cabeza gacha entre mi pecho soltando todos los sollozos que me quedaban, yo, de verdad extrañaba a Kris, lo extrañaba demasiado, el lo había dicho, no abandonarme y en este instante de mi vida lo hacía, solo tomo una fracción de segundo para que se fuera, bien..dolía, pero no importaba, al final esto era lo que merecía.

El sonido de las rejas abriéndose llegaron a mis oídos, el guardia me levanto del piso y forcejeo conmigo mientras me empujaba hacia afuera,

-Hey!, a donde me llevaba?.- indagué,

-El Rey quiere verte- informó antes de entrar al palacio, hacia días que no era capaz de ver la luz del sol y esta vez me parecía más iluminada y perfecta.

Hice una gran reverencia una vez que estuve frente al Rey,

-Le agradezco mucho a verme permitido despedirme de mi príncipe, sé que no lo merecía, y que incluso una vez que regresamos al palacio debió encerrarme de una buena vez en el calabozo, pero usted tiene un corazón puro y sabe lo que es amar de verdad- dije con la cabeza y mirada al piso, no me sentía con la fortaleza de mirarle a la cara,

\- Contradeciría lo que dices sino fuera por aquella noche en la que conversamos, sé que estas enamorado y no tengo que reprocharte eso, ¿pero porque lo hiciste?¿porque mataste a mi madre? ¿Por qué mataste la calidez de mi corazón? ¿Por qué?- preguntó derrumbándose enfrente de mi, tragué saliva pensando en que decirle,

-Sé que nada de lo que diga justificaría mi actuar, mi misión era simple encontrar esos pergaminos- dije secamente, no tenía nada de ganas de defenderme y menos contra el Rey, el suspiró,

-La postura es simple, hablaras en la corte frente al senado acerca de los pergaminos esos que mencionas, igual y podré indultarte, pasaras algunos años preso, pero saldrás libre por haber peleado por Baekje y por haberme encontrado en la profundidad de las tierras, sin ti quizás LuHan y yo hubiéramos perdido el camino de regreso a casa- ,

-No tiene que mencionarlo, solo hice lo que mi corazón me dicto-, referí para que el no sé sintiera e deuda conmigo ,

\- sé que al iniciar el juicio habrá cosas en que no podrá intervenir, no ponga en riesgo su corona y haga lo que tenga que hacer- proseguí diciendo,

-Si es todo lo que quiere saber lo veré en la corte Joven Rey- incline el cuerpo hacia adelante antes de darme vuelta de regreso al calabozo,

-Espera!..el juicio será en tres días- ordenó SeHun ante la mirada de sus guardias, mi destino estaba colgando de un hilo, estaba decidido para tres días.

Estaba sentando mirando el suelo tratando de no pensar en nada más que no fuera mi respiración, pero no podía concentrarme, tenía tanto miedo, miedo de no volver a ver a Kris, miedo de pensar que el se había desilusionado de mi, y miedo de morir sabiendo que no pude decirle que lo amaba como a nadie antes he podido amar y jamás amaré.

-perdón por venirlo a molestar nuevamente- escuche aquellas palabras que me sacaron de mi trance, regrese a mirar percatándome que se trataba de LuHan,

-sucede algo?- dije a lo bajo, siempre que veía a LuHan no era necesariamente para tener buenas noticias – me imagino que el Rey le anunció la fecha de su juicio, ¿esta preparado para eso?- preguntó , yo solo asentí levemente, -podría acercarse un poco a los barrotes?- insistió LuHan a lo que obedecí, a través de uno de ellos me dio una especie de molinillo, muy pequeño de aproximadamente 8 cm, lo sostuve entre mis manos mirándolo y analizando su contenido,

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunté sin quitar mi mirada de encima, -No lo sé –dijo mirando para todos lados antes de proseguir, -si lo observa bien parece proveniente del Tíbet- , entré abrí los ojos de la sorpresa, -no creo que tú...hayas ido al Tíbet o si?- pregunté mirando a la cara a LuHan,

\- me lo dio el príncipe, me pidió que se lo entregará- atino a decir antes de que yo me quedará aun más sorprendido de lo que ya estaba, -¿Qué te dijo..porque me dejo esto?- dije una tras otra vez,

-Tranquilícese, no lo sé...solo dijo que se lo diera, como ¿recuerdo quizás?, espere...dijo que se llama Manikor y que le ayudaría a encontrar la paz cuando todo parezca estar acabado, solo eso- informó, me quedé en silencio apretando aquel pequeño molinillo en mis manos, sonriendo para mis adentros de que aunque esto parecía ser el final , tendría un final recordado por Kris, aunque el estaba lejos aun así me dejó una parte de él y se encontraba en mis manos,

-¿porqué apenas me lo dices?- reproché,

-Lo siento, por las preocupaciones de saber como tomarías la noticia que te di se me paso, lo siento- dijo sinceramente, saqué media mano para acariciarle el cabello y el me sonrío muy gentilmente,

-amm.. Lay.. te pusiste tan feliz, si pudieras ver tu rostro créeme que te sorprenderías de ti mismo- dijo juguetonamente, yo solo sonreí quitando mi mano de su cabello,

-Tienes que prometer que cuidaras del príncipe cuando mi sentencia haya sido impuesta- seguí diciendo , LuHan negó ,

-no haré eso, yo no podría con ese cara de gruñón- dijo a lo que yo reí, -el no es gruñón , solo es un caparazón que utiliza para que nadie se dé cuenta que es muy sensible,- dije,

-lo conoces bastante bien- dijo , a lo que yo asentí y después negué apagando mi sonrisa al recordar que me había abandonado, -no te dejes derrotar, solo tienes que decir la verdad- dijo secamente y preocupado,

-ya la dije, se la dije al Rey, no tengo nada más que decir, y te repetiré las mismas palabras que le dije a él.."sé que acabé no solo con un reinado, sino también con la armonía y la felicidad de una familia, de un hijo que solo necesitaba el amor y el aprecio de sus padres, soy yo quien acabo con la vida de su madre que arrasé también con la de su padre y estuve a punto de terminar con la suya, de ser posible hubiera sido mejor haber muerto en manos de los turcos, pero si moría la verdad moría conmigo"- cerré los ojos deteniendo mi frente con un barrote

-y..es esa la verdad?, ¿esa es la verdad que tanto estabas buscando liberar, o lo haces por SeHun para que su alma no se condene y deje de buscar al verdadero culpable, teniendo un culpable dejará que el tiempo sané su herida, o acaso estas protegiendo al culpable?, dimelo Zhang YiXing!..prefieres quedar como un asesino y morir en la degradación de tu familia sucumbiendo en que eres un asesino, eso quieres en verdad?- me dijo fríamente, escavando en lo más profundo de mi ser, era todo cierto lo que me decía, estaba pensando más en mi pero dejé de pensar en mi familia, ¿Qué sucedería con ellos?, me quedé en silencio antes de que LuHan me dijera algo más, -piensa bien lo que vas hacer y decir, después del juicio no habrá poder humano que logre disminuir tus errores- agachó la cabeza algo desilusionado mientras se alejaba de ahí y me dejaba en un total y absurdo problema mental.

Me senté de nuevo sobre aquel y frio suelo, sosteniendo con fuerza aquel molinillo regalo de Kris, ¿en verdad era un regalo de Kris o LuHan solo me lo había dado para calmar mi angustia?, suspiré pesadamente, -ooh YiFan.. quisiera poder verte una vez más, quisiera decirte que seguiré protegiéndote- repetí mientras observaba aquel molinillo,

-te llamas Manikor?..y que uso sueles tener?..solo eres un recuerdo?- pregunté sin quitar mi vista de encima, me senté de nueva cuenta para pensar en que debería hacer.

Había perdido la cuenta de cuantos días habían pasado solo me detenia a pensar cuando tenía que probar bocado y después regresaba a mi interior para saber exactamente qué haría, pero no me sentía con fuerzas para seguir adelante, no sin Kris..no sin Wu YiFan, no sin él, sin el todo acabaría, entré en una angustia desesperante, y estampé contra la pared el pequeño molinillo, el molino giro y una pequeñísima hoja salió de su interior, quizás era un recado de Kris, La reja se abrió

–¡ey!, tu momento ha llegado- dijo un guardia, me escabullí entre el piso arrastrándome hasta alcanzar de nuevo el molinillo y aquel pequeño pedazo de pergamino, lo guardé entre mis puños mientras camino al recinto del juzgador ante la mirada de todos los ahí presentes me quitaron las cadenas y me pusieron en un banquillo para escuchar mis acusaciones yo solo sabía porque lo hacia, porque ocultaba ese secreto y porque no era capaz de decirlo, solo yo lo sabría y eso me hacía feliz.


	17. XVII.- Mis verdaderos planes

PV SEHUN

"La multitud te da certidumbre, seguridad, a costa de tu espíritu. Te esclaviza. Te da unas directrices de cómo vivir: qué hacer, qué no hacer".

Estábamos solos en mi despacho, como cada día lo hacíamos esta vez tomé a LuHan entre mis brazos, llevamos días regalándonos miradas a cada momento que podíamos, rosábamos nuestras manos y habíamos entrado en un juego lleno de coquetería, ¿pero en realidad que éramos los dos?, sin ser nada nos besábamos, sin ser nada nos hicimos el amor, pero no había ni una sola palabra de madurez cuando hablábamos solo...nos limitamos a besarnos y complacernos, pero hasta ahí, me miró con sus sencillos ojos y hermosa mirada,

-¿Qué ...sucede?, en un rato más tendrás que ir al juicio de Yixing..¿estas preocupado?- me dijo secamente mientras acariciaba delicadamente mi mejilla izquierda,

-más que eso, estoy preocupado por definir que somos, me encanta jugar contigo de este modo, tocar tu piel, tus labios..sentirte cerca- le digo rosando sus labios, se queda mirándome entre abriendo sus labios para responderme,

-tanto te quita el sueño saber lo que somos?- preguntó alzando una ceja, parpadee un par de veces antes de responderle,

-Estas jugando conmigo verdad?- pregunté antes de morderme levemente parte de mi labio inferior, LuHan lamio mi labio antes de responder a lo que preguntaba,

-no, en absoluto, ¿Qué sientes por mi SeHun?- me preguntó débilmente sin dejar de acariciarme,

-Me gustas, desde que te conocí, tu forma tan única de ser, tu perfecta seguridad, pero desde antes de que me ..mintieras yo.. me enamoré de ti perdidamente- dije sintiendo como los colores se me subían al rostro, LuHan sonrío satisfecho,

-entonces no tienes nada de que preocuparte, siento lo mismo por ti, desde que te vi en ese barco, me gustaste y sin darme cuenta también me enamoré de ti-, incline un poco la cabeza acercando mi rostro al de él y cerrar mis ojos al momento de besarlo pausadamente en los labios, uniendo mis labios a los de él en una perfecta sincronización, nos separamos mirándonos fijamente a los ojos

–No quiero que termine esto nunca, a tu lado no me he vuelto a sentir solo, no quiero volver a sentir que alguien me abandona dejándome a mi suerte, no quiero verme un día sin ti, ni un día lo sabes- le dije abrazándolo fuertemente,

-Lo sé SeHun, nunca me había arriesgado tanto por alguien, nunca antes había sentido nada parecido a esto tan fuerte, tan poderoso- me dice el susurrándome al oído,

-entonces nunca te separes de mi, no quiero alejarme de ti, quiero que permanezcas a mi lado- le explico,

-Aunque te cases y tengas muchas mujeres?..aun así quieres que me quedé a tu lado?- me interroga,

-babo, no soy de tener muchas concubinas, aun soy joven pero nunca he tenido las ganas de casarme, solo cuando conocí a LuLú quise esposarla, pero ya que Lulú no existe, entonces el matrimonio no existe para mi- respondí,

-no digas eso, eres el Rey y necesariamente necesitas un heredero- me dice simplificándolo,

-no sé necesita un heredero para los planes que tengo en mente, así que Xiao LuHan...quédese siempre a mi lado- le digo separándome del abrazo para besarle la mano mientras le sonrío, LuHan me mira con dulzura y una autentica luz en su mirar, asiente satisfecho y me abraza fuerte,

-te quiero demasiado mi amor- susurra en mi oído a lo que yo solo me limito a abrazarle ocultando mi rostro rojizo tras su hombro,

-Yo también te quiero LuHan, cada momento y cada día con más intensidad- le respondo sintiendo sus brazos rodear mi cuello.

Una vez que nos separamos me senté en mi silla y luhan frente al mío, arregle algunas cosas que debería decir y evidencia que indicará la culpabilidad de Lay, no quería que el pasará por esto, era como un hermano y me dolía tener que hacer esto,

-SeHun..- murmuró LuHan antes de que yo captará su atención,

-uhmm ¿Qué sucede?- le digo sin dejar de acomodar mis papeleos,

-¿tus padres te hablaron alguna vez acerca de unos pergaminos?- indagó, alcé mi mirada,

-Lay te dijo de los pergaminos?- me preguntó antes de volver a bajar la mirada,

-No, escuche que SuHo se lo decía al Juez, anoche los escuche conversar- confesó,

-es de mala educación escuchar las conversaciones ajenas- le digo sonriendo,

-lo sé pero eso no es el punto, ¿sabes algo de esos pergaminos?- vuelve a preguntarme,

-No!, Lay lo mencionó la última vez que lo vi, pero no sé de que pergaminos habla ni que misión era esa que tenía que hacer, además creo que solo son excusas que esta inventando para no sentirse tan culpable, esos pergaminos no existen – le digo, la puerta de mi despacho se abre y SuHo se asoma por ella,

-Rey, su presencia es solicitada en el recinto de justicia, por favor no demoré más que la audiencia no esperará- me regaña, me levanto de mi silla con los papeles en mano y salgo enseguida siguiendo a SuHo, LuHan camina atrás de mi con una mirada perdida y algo nervioso de lo que supongo debe ser desastroso para él.

Entro al recinto y todos los ahí presentes se levantan, tomo el asiento principal y Lay esta con la cabeza gacha, su piel esta cubierta de mugre y sus ojos parecen más apagados que nunca, no me mira pero no parece infeliz por el acontecimiento, el Juez Chanyeol comienza la audiencia,

-siendo hoy las 14:00 horas del año 247 , el general Zhang YiXing, llamado ahora el acusado, con expediente número 956/247 por el delito de Homicidio Doloso intencional, de los hoy occisos Onjo III y Oh Yuri, padres del Rey Oh SeHun- Chanyeol guarda silencio por un momento, mientras me mira y me da seguridad con la mirada, yo solo parpadeo e incline la cabeza un poco para que el prosiga,

-¿Qué tiene que decir a su favor señor Zhang?- YiXing alza la mirada penetrando al Juez que le sonreía misteriosamente ,

-En aquellos años se fundó una organización conocida como Zero, tenía como misión investigar a la base vecina y enemiga por igual, solo con fines de cuidar lo que era nuestras tierras, yo presidía como líder y comandaba ciertas zonas de investigación, me volví altanero y alardeaba de ser el informante del emperador- Yixing baja la mirada mientras narra el suceso,

-mi mesa investigó acerca de unos pergaminos que relataban la historia de un nuevo reinado, yo pensé que podíamos obtenerlos antes que cualquier otro reino pero al parecer el Rey Onjo III había encontrado antes esos pergaminos, y la misión era arrebatarlos- dijo después callando,

-¿esos pergaminos que contenían?- interroga el Juez,

-nunca pude verlos, pero se rumoraba que era la historia e iniciación de ese nuevo reinado, para poder Expandirse es necesario conocer a detalle ubicación e historia- subrayó ligeramente,

-Así es, eso es necesario , pero bueno ¿entonces no sabe donde quedaron esos pergaminos?- indaga nuevamente, a lo que el aludido solo niega con la cabeza,

-esta bien, entonces cuéntenos porque dejó de ser el líder del comando Zero?- indaga nuevamente Chanyeol, Yixing bajo nuevamente la mirada, vi que sostenía algo en su mano y la apretaba con fuerza, ese objeto llamó mucho mi atención, lo miré mientras respondía,

-C..cuando se es demasiado Joven quieres luchar por las personas que te importan, aunque yo amaba lo que hacía, que era proteger a mi nación a través de la investigación sin hacer la guerra, me hacia sentir útil, pero..un buen día comprendí que había llegado el momento de demostrarle a la verdadera persona que era importante para mi que tanto lo era, renunciar a mi puesto fue lo más duro que pude haber hecho, pero ahora me queda claro que mis mejores años no estaba detrás de mis viajes de investigación sino a lado de esa persona- dijo secamente ante la mirada de todo el senado ahí presente,

-Porque dice que investigaba sin hacer la guerra?, acaso está olvidando que asesino a una tropa y mató a una reina? Si sus palabras no me engañan usted esta insinuando que no se arrepiente de haberlo hecho?- dice fríamente el juez,

-Sé que ni usted ni ninguno de los aquí presentes podrían entender mis razones, jamás pensé que la reina viajaba en esa carrosa, mi misión solo era recuperar los pergaminos ya se lo dije, yo jamás quise asesinarla, ni mucho menos arrebatarle la vida al Rey, jamás quise que su único hijo tuviera que pasar por todo eso, tenerse que ocultar de sus súbditos por miedo a ser asesinado también, jamás quise eso, pero ya veo que cuando se desea algo con ansias es necesario entregar algo a cambio sin importar las consecuencias, por eso si este tribunal me declara culpable yo – suspira antes de continuar, -aceptaré la sentencia- todos empezaron a murmurar y cuchichear así que alcé la voz

-¡ha callar!- todos guardaron silencio , yo trataba de no llorar por las palabras dichas por YiXing, sentía su sincero arrepentimiento, el en verdad lo hizo por algo muy poderoso, me quitó a mis padres pero también cambio mi vida, limpie una lagrima que resbalaba por mis parpados tomando fuerzas de donde podía para preguntar,

-Si tuvieras que cambiar algo, ¿Qué sería?- YiXing por primera vez dirige su mirada a mi, y responde fijamente a mis ojos

–el haber permitido que una persona pura y noble quedará completamente solo en el mundo, si pudiera cambiarlo con mi muerte lo haría, de verdad lo haría- me dice aun sin quitarme la mirada de encima,

-d..disculpe- garraspea LuHan alzando su mano entre el público

-Si..adelante- le digo mirándole, LuHan camina hacia enfrente de YiXing y le interroga –podría narrarnos lo sucedido esa madrugada?¿lo recuerda?- ,

-b..bueno..esa noche cabalgue por mucho tiempo hasta encontrar el camino secreto a Baekje, éramos 12 personas quienes esperábamos con nuestras armas en el frente, solicite al que guiaba a la tropa contraria que entregará dichos pergaminos pero se hiso el sordo y me negó todo , después enfundo su espada e iniciamos la batalla, esa madrugada murieron 8 de los 12 que me acompañaron, aunque no pudimos obtener los pergaminos ya que uno de la tropa contraria huyó con ellos- , después de escuchar el pequeño relato LuHan prosiguió su interrogatorio,

-¿Cuándo menciona armas a que tipo de armas se refiere?- , YiXing parece entender la pregunta y responde rápidamente,

-escudos, espadas y armas blancas – LuHan asiente,

-¿Qué tipo de armas es tu especialidad?- pregunta cuando Chanyeol replica – Protesto señor Rey, esa pregunta no tiene que ver con el proceso- , LuHan me mira y yo me quedo mirando a la audiencia,

-Si queremos saber la verdad de los hechos que acontecieron esa madrugada dejemos que el señor Xiao LuHan haga las preguntas que crea pertinentes- ,LuHan me sonríe quedamente,

-Por favor Zhang responda a mi pregunta- YiXing se queda mirando a LuHan sin entender porque de aquella pregunta,

-Mi especialidad es enfrentamiento con espada- LuHan se dio la vuelta para pararse enfrente mío y después inclinarse

-podría decirle a la gente aquí presente de que murió la reina? – alzó su mirada la cual era penetrante, estaba empezando a entender la situación,

-E..ella murió de una incrustación de flecha con fuego- susurre comprendiendo la magnitud de la situación, todos de nuevo empiezan a cuchichear, y Suho se acerca a mi

–disculpe, acaban de enviar esto- tomo un pedazo de pergamino y lo desenvuelvo para leerlo, después de releerlo por varios segundos comprendo,

-suspenderemos la audiencia un par de minutos mientras un testigo del señor Zhang YiXing se presenta en la corte – el jurado inclina sus cabezas y comienzan a salir del recinto.

C-O-N-T-I-N-U-A-R-A...

*Nota final de la autora: Este capitulo es muy especial para mi, SeHun comienza a seguir solo sus ordenes, hace lo que siempre debió hacer, mirar hacia su dolor y descubrir la verdad, SeHun se vuelve auténticamente a mi gusto un verdadero Rey, desde el momento mismo en que deja de importarle el senado y las formalidades, no sé ustedes, pero hay que ser como él solo realizar nuestros planes, muchas veces hacemos lo que otros esperan que hagamos pero nunca seguimos lo que realmente queremos hacer, en este caso SeHun le dijo sus planes a LuHan y en ese plan solo existen ellos dos.


	18. XVIII.- Ángel Guardián parte II

PV KRIS

"No me interesa saber lo que haces para vivir. Quiero saber cuál es tu dolor y si estás dispuesto a soñar para encontrar el anhelo de tu corazón. No me interesa saber qué edad tienes. Quiero saber si arriesgarás parecer un tonto, por amor, por tus sueños, por la aventura de estar vivo."

Me encuentro frente a mi padre, arrodillado y suplicando porque ayude a Lay a salir del lugar de donde se encuentra, solo él era capaz de hablar con el Rey de Baekje y dejarle ir,

-No puedo hacer eso YiFan, es como si yo le diera ordenes al nuevo rey de cómo impartir la justicia- ,

-entonces que debo hacer?, quedarme aquí esperando que acaben con él?- interrogo, mi padre me mira fijamente analizando que mi cuerpo tiembla de impotencia,

-Nunca pensé que llegarías arrodillarte enfrente de mi, suplicando por alguien, nunca lo pensé, ¿Qué es exactamente lo que te importa del asesor?, dímelo!- me observa, yo lo miró por varios segundos tratando de analizar la situación, cierro los ojos fuertemente esperando que quizás me golpee, pero, este era el momento de expresar lo que venía callando de hace tiempo y que impedía que yo pudiera liberarme,

-padre...yo..estoy completamente enamorado de él- le digo expectante de su actitud, mi padre guarda silencio por varios minutos mientras camina alredecor de mi antes de que diga una palabra

-Entiendo hijo, eso es lo que te avergonzaba decir?, hace tiempo que me di cuenta de ello, el único que no se daba cuenta eras tú- me dice,

-n..no estas enojado o molesto porque alguien de tu descendencia fallo?- le pregunto muy apenado,

-¿fallar?, yo no fallo en la educación de mis hijos, incluso el gran Sócrates, Platón y Aristóteles estuvieron enamorados de algún hombre, eso es normal desde cierto punto de vista, hay momentos en la madurez que te confunden, Lay ha estado contigo, desde muy pequeños era normal, ya vez lo que sucedió con el gran Alejandro Magno, enamorado de su mejor amigo, los más grandes no fallan solo se dejan llevar, pero todos ellos tuvieron un error y ese fue dar todo por ese "enamoramiento", tu no te equivoques y aprende a diferenciar entre gustar, atraer y otro muy distinto en darlo todo- ,

-entiendo sus palabras padre, pero, si por mi fuera desde hace mucho que hubiera renunciando a la corona imperial, y si no lo he hecho es porque YiXing me a pedido que siga luchando por ese sueño que he tenido, solo por él y porque ha permanecido a mi lado todos estos años de lucha sigo de pie, pero si el se va de esta manera no sé si sea capaz de seguir, no me importa en absoluto si le dejas el trono al hijo de tu concubina, no me importa nada ya más que solo rescatarle, solo eso..he cometido el error de los grandes, es demasiado tarde para renunciar a mis sentimientos, YiXing solo él puede hacerme sonreír nuevamente, solo él padre- de repente mis ojos se consumen por las lagrimas pero en ese momento no era necesario llorar, no enfrente del emperador,

\- La misión, Yixing la hiso para librarse de la orden zero, yo...lo orille a hacerlo-, -lo sé, lo sé todo, pero ahora no es momento de lamentaciones, la herida está abierta, no me quedaré esperando a que se consuma- le digo firmemente,

-Veo que has aprendido muy bien, hay una forma de salvarle- me dice misteriosamente,

-Dígame padre, lo que sea, yo lo haré-

No estaba seguro de encontrarles, cabalgue quizás por días, buscando de alguna manera hallarles, pero recordé a LuHan, el había matado a alguien para salvar su vida, el era un espía de la orden Zero, entonces el posiblemente los tenía, cabalgue hasta su región en busca de su familia, me entreviste con su madre, -se que estuvo mal, pero por favor no lo maté, es mi culpa que se halla vestido de mujer, le juro que le cambio mi vida por la de él, déjele libre por favor- lloriqueaba la mujer sobre mis pies ,

-s—señora yo no estoy aquí por eso- le dije secamente tratando de alzarla del suelo, ella me miró con los ojos muy profundos, y parpadeaba al compas de mis palabras, -estoy aquí, porque quizás LuHan dejó unos pergaminos ese día de su fuga, vengo por ellos- le dije asegurando que ella los tenía,

-L-Lo siento pero el día que LuHan volvió a casa no traía nada consigo- me aseguró cortésmente, 

-¿enserio?.. y puede decirme exactamente que ocurrió esa noche?- la señora guardo silencio, y sus piernas temblaban,

-por favor... en este momento una persona importante que está en tierras lejanas podría morir, podría morir a causa de esos pergaminos, dígame lo que sepa, le aseguro que LuHan estará bien y yo mismo me encargaré de que el vuelva- , la señora agacho la mirada y apretó sus manos, antes de responder,

-esa noche, LuHan venia corriendo de la aldea – señaló, -Lo buscaron por todas partes, pero él tenía un escondite cuando era niño, entre la montaña hay una cueva cubierta por arbustos no sé logra ver, no estoy segura que este lo que busca ahí pero es el único lugar que puedo recordar- besé la frente de la señora con una sonrisa en mis labios, quizás ahí podía estar, sali corriendo de aquella casa de choza, me subí a mi caballo tenía que apresurarme, los días estaban yéndose demasiado rápido, cabalgue sin mirar atrás buscando el escondite..estaba seguro que era eso..estaba seguro.

Me embarque de nuevo, esta vez mi padre salió a despedirme y dijo que hiciera el mayor esfuerzo posible, por supuesto que lo haría, ahora entre mis manos estaban esos pergaminos por los que murieron los padres de SeHun y estaba a punto de hacerlo Lay.

Al desembarcar en el puerto me llegó la noticia que Lay estaba siendo juzgado, me sentí tan impotente que solo envié el pergamino que mi padre había escrito para mi, solo podíamos hacer que la audiciencia fuera retrasada hasta que yo llegará, lo envié con un general mientras yo buscaba lo adecuado para ayudar a Lay.

Caminé hasta el recinto buscando a Lay, pero él estaba sentado solo encadenado de pies y manos mientras se encontraba sentado en la silla del acusado con la cabeza perdida en la profundidad de sus pensamientos, sostenía el molinillo que le había dado a LuHan para él, lo tomaba con tanta fuerza, ¿me odiaría por haberle dejado?, me sentía culpable por eso, pero lo había hecho por su bien, caminé lentamente hasta él arrodillándome entre sus piernas, al sentir mi contacto sus ojos se abrieron tan grandes, se iluminaron y una sonrisa apareció en ese hermoso rostro, estaba tan delgado y sucio, pero aun así parecía la persona más sorprendente, acaricie su mejilla suavemente sin quitar la mirada de sus ojos, sonreí de igual manera antes de abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas, sentí que sus lagrimas empapaban mis ropas, pero aún así seguí acariciando su espalda,

-Sabía que no podrías dejarme- afirmó entre sollozos,

-Jamás lo haría mi ángel guardián, perdón por tardar- confesé, se separó de mi limpiando sus lagrimas con el antebrazo,

-No importa, siempre estuviste aquí – me dice enseñándome el molinillo con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción,

-ahora que estas aquí podré morir en paz- lo callo con una de mis manos,

-no, no digas eso, no morirás, lo prometo, no morirás, sino..moriremos juntos, lo juro- digo antes de que el senado comience a entrar al recinto, con SuHo, SeHun y LuHan incluidos, me separo de Lay y camino hacia enfrente mientras todos se acomodan.

LuHan se acerca a mi lentamente mientras me susurra,

-espero que tengas una buena estrategia- , solo carraspeó la garganta, el Juez se acerca a Lay y lo mira fijamente antes de comenzar la audiencia.

-en el receso que hemos tenido nos ha quedado una duda, ¿podría narrarnos con más exactitud el ataque de esa noche donde murió la Reina?, quisiéramos saber con más exactitud su forma de intervención – refirió, Lay dudó desviando su mirada hasta mi, sus ojos parecían mortificantes, y lamio sus labios antes de decir algo,

-e—esa noche, solo..- el juez interrumpió la extraña forma de hablar,

-Señor Zhang YiXing hábleme a la cara, no le estoy pidiendo me resuelva un problema, solo narre más especifico esa noche- Lay miró vacilante al juez, quien parecía disfrutar las condiciones en las que se encontraba Lay,

-Esa noche llovía, me bajé del caballo para hablar con el dirigente de la caravana, esa persona dijo que no sabían nada de ningunos pergaminos, pero era evidente que ellos los tenían ya que yo nunca había hablado de ellos, solo les había pedido supervisar su mercancía, pero cuando me acerqué al carruaje, el hombre desenfundó su espada y me impidió el paso estrellándola sobre la puerta, voltee a mirarlo cuando mis hombres se fueron sobre los suyos, comenzó la batalla, ellos no superaban en número, pero estuve a punto de ser muerto en manos de mi contrincante, todo fue tan rápido que no sé qué ocurrió, el hombre que me atacaba cayó al piso, regrese a ver a todos lados, pero no vi nada, abrí la puerta del carruaje, y una mujer se aventó sobre mi lo que hiso que yo cayera al suelo lodoso, en el carruaje ella no estaba sola, protegió a un hombre que al ver caer a la reina sobre mi huyó con los pergaminos en la mano, yo no sabía quién era esa mujer, ahora sé que se trataba de la madre de SeHun, yo no quería manchar mis manos con sangre inocente – dijo Lay, dudé muchas veces de lo que estaba diciendo, pero hacía tiempo que papá me envió a proteger a su ejército, los que más habían protegido de la nación habían acudido al llamado de Lay.

~Flash Back~

Las gotas de lluvia estaban haciendo más difícil la visibilidad, luchas con espadas nunca había sido mi fuerte, la única intervención que tenia era la protección, me subí a un árbol frondoso donde podía ser capaz de ver lo que estaba sucediendo en la batalla, poco a poco los hombres de mi padre comenzaron a caer, yo comandaba las fuerzas aéreas, habían varios hombres acompañándome que escalaron otros árboles, hice señales para que esperaran el momento propicio para atacar, aguardamos unos momentos más, desde donde estaba podía a ver a Lay contraatacando a su oponente que parecía ser más alto y rudo, lo atacaba de una manera muy despiadada, observe sus movimientos, Lay no cedía , no dejaba que su espada cayera tan fácilmente, pero su contrincante lo acorraló si cedía un paso más caería por el acantilado, por mis parpados escurría la lluvia, tomé mi arcó y coloqué una flecha, le prendí fuego y apunté, miré fijamente antes de hacer la señal y lanzar la primera flecha, mi tino fue crucial, atravesó la espalda baja del contario, y Lay aprovechó para atravesarle la espada, Lay alzó la mirada buscando de donde había venido la flecha, pero mis seguidores comenzaron a lanzar sus propias flechas y acabando con los contrarios, seguí con la misión, acabando uno a uno, algunas flechas no llegaban al destino, se apagaban con la lluvia que parecía estar en contra de nosotros, pero culminaban en el cuerpo del adversario, sonreí , en aquel entonces todo lo tomaba como un juego, para mi todo eso era un juego, entre más adversarios tirará más puntos tendría a mi favor, no puedo negar que estaba disfrutando intensamente esa batalla, como el hijo legitimo del emperador nunca había tenido la posibilidad de batallar, esa era mi única oportunidad de demostrar mis habilidades con el arco y la flecha, habilidades que me estaban haciendo invencible, y que Lay pronto sabría que era yo quien estaba protegiéndole desde lo más alto del cielo, de pronto miré buscando a Lay, el estaba a punto de ser muerto por una ¿Mujer?, estaba encima de él y lo apuntaba con una espada en el cuello, lo apuntaba mientras los demás guardias protegían a un individuo que corrió entre los matorrales, lo apunté a él mientras corría, pero Lay estaba en peligro nuevamente, así que dirigí la flecha con fuego hacia la espalda de aquella mujer, Lay la empujó tomo su espada y la dejó ahí mientras su vestido se incendiaba al igual que el carruaje donde algunas flechas cayeron.

~Fin del Flash Back ~

Retrocedí dos pasos hacia atrás, había comprendido, Lay...él en verdad era mi ángel guardián, todo este tiempo el sabía que había sido yo quien había matado a la madre de SeHun, aun así el ...se echó la culpa.


	19. XIX.- Pergaminos

PV LUHAN

"No me interesa si la historia que me cuentas es cierta. Quiero saber si puedes desilusionar a otros por ser sincero contigo mismo; si puedes soportar la acusación de la traición, sin traicionar tu propia alma. Quiero saber si puedes ser fiel y por lo tanto ser digno de confianza. Quiero saber si puedes ver la belleza, aún cuando cada día no sea hermoso..."

-Pergaminos?. Para qué quería los pergaminos?- preguntó el Juez algo dudoso,

-esos pergaminos contienen información acerca de una ciudad perdida, esa era la misión- señaló Lay apenado,

-entiendo, durante su narración, pareciera que algo no encaja bien, señala que usted tenia bajo su poder una espada, pero no manifiesta como es que tiró la flecha de fuego que asesino a la reina- refirió el juez, miré a Lay que parecía estar sudando de los nervios,

-Ya le dije lo que paso esa noche, yo comandaba esa misión, yo soy el culpable-, SeHun se levanto de su silla muy enojado,

\- mientes!, esos pergaminos no existen, solo confabulaste para asesinar a mi madre y que Baekje quedará abandonado para que pudieran atacar, los anales de la historia lo mencionan, China siempre quiso poseer estas tierras que ahora habitamos- dice fríamente sehun mientras bota los papeles al aire,

\- es verdad, esos pergaminos existen- digo acercándome hasta Kris que parecía estar perdido en otro planeta, tocó su hombro para que reaccione, se sobresalta mientras me mirá con desconcierto,

-¿verdad que esos pergaminos existen?- le preguntó directamente a Kris, quien me mira fijamente y asiente,

-Yo, no pensé que llegaría contar esta historia- digo llamando la atención de los presentes,

-Hace tiempo mientras estaba sentado en el banquillo del acusado, supuse que era mi final y creí que moriría, recuerdo que me preguntaron la razón por la que me había disfrazado de mujer en aquel momento no pude contestar ya que era peligroso si lo hacia, de todos modos parecía que mi destino era morir- el juez interrumpe mi relato,

-su juicio fue consumado hace tiempo, ¿Por qué quiere decir ahora lo que le obligó a hacer aquello?- dijo, lo miré fijamente a veces ese juez me parecía bastante imprudente,

\- porque esto tiene que ver con esos pergaminos- dije, a lo que seHun pareció clavar su mirada en mi nuca, regrese a verlo,

-no lo estoy haciendo por salvar a Lay, pero como ustedes saben, fui el espia de la orden zero, y yo tuve en mis manos esos pergaminos- todos los presentes cuchicheaban sin temor, balbuceaban de manera muy espantosa, Lay me miró fijamente,

-él no sabe nada ya que cuando entré a la orden Zero el ya no era líder y no sabe de los asuntos externos que se llevaban, mi misión fue encontrar a ese hombre que se había llevado los pergaminos y lo halle, pero ..- cierro los ojos tratando de recordar detalles, -y..yo no iba solo esa vez, tenia a mi mando otros dos hombres que me acompañaron en esta misión, una vez que obtuvimos los pergaminos el hombre que me acompañaba y que sobrevivió intentó asesinarme, después supe que fue el mismo líder del escuadrón Zero una vez que tuviera los pergaminos dijo que me eliminaran precisamente para que mi boca quedará sellada ante el emperador, esa noche me convertí en un asesino, pero no podía hacer nada, era mi vida o la de él, sé que si digo ahora la verdad es porque el verdadero líder para mi siempre ha sido Zhang YiXing, solo en su liderazgo se hallaron verdaderas cosas de paz y solo armonía, quizás su última misión fue fallida porque murieron personas inocentes, pero él nunca alardeo de su liderazgo, siempre se mantuvo firme y seguro de lo que le acontecía, siempre ha deseado la prosperidad y la honradez ante todo, creo que alguien más en su situación hubiera huido, incluso no le hubiera importado la desaparición de Baekje pero aquí esta esperado ahora su sentencia – dije , tenía la boca seca de los nervios, sabía que ahora que había dicho la verdad, todo sería mejor para YiXing.

Kris se me queda observando con una mirada que no puedo descifrar aún, es extraña la forma en como me miraba, como sorprendido de haberme escuchado narrar los hechos de esa manera tan particular, Sehun interrumpe nuestras miradas, dirigiéndose al público en general,

-No es que menos precie la sinceridad del testigo, pero unas palabras podrían ser tomadas como narraciones claramente ya ensayadas para el conocimiento del senado, por el hecho de que los pergaminos no están en este momento y físicamente presentes, deduciremos que son narraciones fantásticas- Kris se aproxima enfrente del Rey, se inclina ligeramente antes de hablar,

-Me temo que esta vez se equivoca el Joven Rey, esos pergaminos existen y esta es la evidencia- señala alzando la mano derecha con algunos rollos de pergamino, camina en dirección de Lay y se los entrega en la mano, -Aquí yace el papel por el que tuviste que pasar tantas cosas, este papel que solo ha ocasionado dolor, separación y perdida, no solo material, sino también real e inminentemente especial, alguien como yo posiblemente no lo sepa, no tenga la menor idea lo que sea renunciar por lo que tienes fe y esperanza, pero después de un largo viaje y exhaustiva búsqueda pude localizar aquello que está en tus manos- Kris miraba de una manera nata a Lay, quien solo estaba sorprendido por aquel "obsequio", el juez garraspeo fuertemente para llamar la atención , -¿puede decirnos joven príncipe como obtuvo esos pergaminos?- pregunta mientras observa con cuidado al alto príncipe, kris desvía la mirada para mirar al Juez, - Hace algunos días emprendí el viaje a la región del noroeste de china, conocí a la señora Xiao y ella me dio la clave para encontrar esos pergaminos sucios que tiene el joven Yixing en las manos, es todo lo que tengo que decir- dijo caminando hacia el público y sentándose en la primera fila, me sentí tan impotente, de pensar que mi familia había estado en un riesgo fundado, miré con ira a Kris quien ni siquiera volvió a mirarme en toda la audiencia- m...bien, comprendo, entonces señor Zhang, ¿podría mostrarle al senado el contenido de esos pergaminos?- preguntó acertadamente el juez , Lay desdoblo los rollos de pergamino que contenían mapas y escritos antiguos sobre alguna civilización no muy lejana a lo que hoy llamamos Baekje , el senado parecía impresionado y SeHun no acaba de comprender que aquello haya sido cierto, se bajo de la silla imperial y camino hasta enfrente de Lay, de un solo golpe le arrebato aquellos pergaminos a la vista de los presentes, miró con desesperanza y sus ojos se llenaron de profundas y dolorosas lagrimas, sentí que mi pecho se oprimía y sentí las ganas de llorar con él, pero no podía hacerlo en ese momento, así que camine hasta a él para solo abrazarlo fuerte, el senado ni nadie de los ahí presentes cuchichearon nada, solo se limitaron a observar lo que se acontecía en aquel recinto, de pronto los sollozos de SeHun se hicieron más fuertes.

-las condiciones no son adecuadas para seguir con el juicio, quizás debamos suspender la audiencia hasta nuevo aviso- dijo secamente SuHo, quien en toda la audiencia no había mencionado nada, Kris se levanto de su asiento y protesto,

\- esperan que Zhang YiXing espere en el calabozo?, por cuánto tiempo más?.. Yixing es inocente, el solo cumplía su misión, estoy en desacuerdo con lo que se está acordando hoy, porque abría de esperar un día más en ese frío y feo calabozo? deme una razón para permitirlo- exclamo, SuHo continuo hablando,

-si es verdad, en un momento el senado, el rey y yo decidiremos el veredicto final, solo tengan un poco de paciencia mientras se decide, pueden retirarse y esperar a fuera- dijo secamente antes de que todos los que no estaban implicados en la sentencia salían, yo no quería separarme de SeHun estaba bastante afectado con la aparición de esos pergaminos, quizás la herida estaba abierta nuevamente y está vez igual de fresca que cuando se hiso, apreté su hombro y le susurro al oído,

-sé que decidirás lo mejor para todos, estaré para ti a pesar de lo que se decida- dije separándome de él y secándole las lagrimas con la yema de mis dedos , no me importaba si alguien me veía, al final SeHun era mío y sería yo quien sanaría sus heridas del pasado que tanto le había marcado sus inseguridades y su desafortunado destino, a mi lado los dos uniríamos nuestro presente y lucharíamos por un mejor futuro, ese era el mayor reto que podría enfrentar si estaba a su lado, lo cual me emocionaba bastante.

Una vez que salí del recinto busqué a Kris con la mirada quien estaba sentado en las escaleras mirando hacia el horizonte, tenía la mirada muy triste y desilusionada, me senté a su lado mirando también hacia ese punto,

-¿como te atreviste a buscar a mi madre?- le dije con tono muy serio, el no volteo a mirarme,

-solo hice lo que tenía que hacer para conseguir lo que quería, si vienes a reprocharme algo no tienes que hacerlo, no soborne ni le hice nada a tu familia, solo les di información de ti y parece que tu madre se sintió aliviada de saber, al menos debes ser considerado con esa mujer y ve a visitarle, bien había dicho mi padre que una vez que un hombre se enamora lo da todo y olvida todo- me dijo mientras sentía como las mejillas se me sonrojaban por ese atrevimiento, pero yo no dejaría que las cosas solo se salieron de control en mi cuerpo , así que respondí el ataque,

-me imagino que ese concepto se lo dio porque usted también esta enamorado y se ha olvidado de todo y parece que esta dando todo ahora, bien dice que uno nunca sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido- dije juguetonamente mientras miraba como Kris agachaba la cabeza para que no me diera cuenta de la incomodidad que le estaba produciendo mi comentario, garraspeo un poco la garganta una vez que parecía controlar sus emociones, esperamos ansiosos los minutos que parecieron volverse horas, el sol ya se había ocultado cuando el recinto se volvió a abrir, Lay fue custodiado por unos guardias hasta volverlo a sentar en la silla del acusado, su rostro estaba sumamente pálido y Kris estaba muy nervioso.

Nos colocamos en nuestras sillas junto al público que aun quedaba, sabíamos que la sentencia fuera cual fuera tenía que ser acatada conforme dictaban las leyes de Baekje, así que con un pesar en el alma así tendría que ser y el destino de Lay quedaba en las manos del destino que, en ocasiones podría ser el peor verdugo de la humanidad.

El juez Chanyeol camino de un lado a otro del recinto, antes de comenzar su discurso ,

-Ha sido una decisión muy controversial, la mayoría del senado no estaba de acuerdo con las declaraciones que se hicieron pero aun así se continuo con la decisión, sepan todos que hemos actuado conforme a las leyes del estado, siguiendo en todo momento la rectitud de su implementación, se observaron las pruebas conducentes, las declaraciones y por supuesto las pruebas documentales que yacen en poder del Rey, quien será en autónomo el único que decidirá qué hacer con lo que ahora posee y por derecho le corresponde, nadie se opone a eso cierto?- pregunta a la nada y a la vez a todos, nadie hace un gesto de inconformidad por lo que el juez prosigue con su discurso.

-bien, me alegro que todos aquí estén de acuerdo con lo acordado, una vez que las cosas se dieron de ese modo, todos los que impartimos este poder llegamos a una conclusión final difícil para la estabilidad de nuestra nación, pero siempre lo que hicimos es por conocer la verdad y siempre proteger la justicia, por eso..la decisión final se tomo en base a la votación que el Rey Oh SeHun decidió, ya que el era el deudo directo en esta situación lamentable para toda nuestra nación- el juez cayó un momento para colocarse la lupa entre el pergamino largo que poseía en la mano, lo alargo dejando a notar sus conclusiones finales, me sentía tan nervioso y a la vez desesperado por saber que es lo que SeHun apoyo.

-la sentencia que hemos decidido es firme, sin contradicciones ni reclamos, se ejecutará enseguida una vez que el rey la diga en viva voz ante todos nosotros- dijo por fin el Juez y dejó que SeHun robara la atención en ese momento, -una vez de esta introducción valiosa, diré la sentencia para el Joven Zhang YiXing, la cual es...-


	20. XX.- ¿libre?

PV LAY

"Quiero saber si te puedes parar conmigo en el centro del fuego y no retroceder. No me interesa dónde, qué, o con quién has estudiado. Quiero saber si te sostienes desde adentro cuando todo se cae a tu alrededor."

Cerré los ojos una vez que el Joven Rey se levanto a decir mi sentencia, su mirada estaba neutral y por lo tanto no había podido descifrar ni una sola cosa de lo que posiblemente se había decidido, bajé la mirada escuchando atento sus palabras, sostuve con fuerza el manikor y rece para mis adentros que ocurriera lo que ocurriera no me sentiría culpable de nada.

-una vez de esta introducción valiosa, diré la sentencia para el Joven Zhang YiXing- dijo el joven Rey desplegando aquel documento, se escucha ruido en el recinto y el juez acalla a los presentes,

-la sentencia es..-susurra el Rey mientras mi corazón da un vuelco incesante de palpitadas que podrían ser fatales para mi salud,

-Que una vez revisado el contenido de los pergaminos traídos por el príncipe de china Wu FiYan, y tienen constatada la fe del emperador, quien ha tenido la voluntad de entregarnos estos documentos, y a pesar de saber de la intervención del hoy acusado de la muerte del rey y la reina, aun así, por haber salvado a Baekje y rescatado a su rey condeno a Zhang YiXing a ..

\- El joven Rey hace una pausada antes de continuar, -su liberación inmediata- dijo firmemente el rey ante el asombro de todos los presentes,-que se ejecute mi orden ante este tribunal- dijo finalmente mientras algunos guardias se acercaban a romper mis cadenas, miré a SeHun mientras se aproximaba a Kris y le entregaba los pergaminos antes de irse del recinto, tenía la mirada triste y su sonrisa no aparecía, aunque yo había salido libre, ahora más que nada me sentía encerrado en una jaula de angustia.

Caminé hacia la alcoba que el mismo Rey había ordenado darme para efectos de mi instancia en aquel hermoso lugar, tomé un buen baño que en días no tuve oportunidad de hacer, y disfrute de buena comida.

Había terminado de comer cuando la puerta de mi alcoba fue golpeada suavemente, abrí a dicha puerta y Kris estaba detrás,

-¿Puedo pasar?- parpadee varias veces mientras miraba de cerca el rostro de mi YiFan, asentí feliz con una sonrisa pequeña, cerré la puerta tras de mí, camine hacia él y le di la silla mientras yo me sentaba en la orilla de la cama,

-No sé cómo decir esto- comenzó diciendo, lo miré más expectante mientras continuaba ,

\- pero ...no debiste decir eso, ¿estas loco?, ¡pudieron matarte!- subió el tono de su voz mientras decía eso último, me asuste un poco, miré hacia mi lado derecho

–es un asunto que jamás entenderías, ese pobre muchacho necesitaba respuestas, su alma estaba tan llena de odio y rencor que aunque trataba de disimularlo era evidente, no sé lo merece, si en mí estaba decirle aquello para liberarlo entonces no tengo por qué arrepentirme, la muerte es lo único asegurado que tengo- dije, YiFan me miró sin vacilar, respiraba complicadamente y apretujaba la mano empuñándola,

-Tal vez nunca entenderé porque lo hiciste, pero lo que quiero que me expliques es porque no dijiste la verdad?, porque callarlo cuando sabes quién es el culpable de la muerte de esa mujer, de que ese "pobre muchacho" como lo llamas tú sea huérfano, ¿Por qué YiXing? ¿porqué echarte la culpa de algo que tú no cometiste?, incluso llegaste a creerte que lo habías hecho ¿verdad?, eres un completo idiota- finalizó levantándose de la silla para caminar por la alcoba como perro enjaulado mientras yo trataba de asimilar que el sabía la verdad, yo no deseaba que él estuviera enterado de eso, éramos tan jóvenes cuando sucedieron los hechos, mis ojos vacilaron, sentía que se estaban llenando de lagrimas, yo no quería que YiFan sintiera remordimiento por eso, me levanté de la silla y hable como pude tratando de ahogar las lagrimas en mi garganta,

\- Esa misión la emprendí yo, si mi terquedad no hubiera sido tanta, tu padre jamás me hubiera hecho entrar en esa misión, si no hubiera sido tan torpe en esa batalla quizás ahora tus manos estuvieran limpias, tú no la mataste, el único que la mató con sus decisiones fui yo, solo yo – subrayé, YiFan me miro furioso,

-¡Cállate! - gritó,

-si estas así porque sientes que estas en deuda conmigo, olvídalo, nunca lo hice pensando en ti, lo hice pensando en SeHun, así que no tienes que sentirte aliado de mi, ni endeudado conmigo, sé que no te gustan esas cosas, así que ..Príncipe, siéntase libre de hacer lo que quiera, no le debe nada al asesor YiXing, que su alma descanse y su cuerpo encuentre la tranquilidad- dije secamente antes de darme vuelta, YiFan se acercó a mi tomándome del antebrazo,

-Por supuesto que no te debo nada, te devolví vida con vida, esos pergaminos te salvaron, esos pergaminos fueron traídos por mi desde china, no siento que te deba nada, nunca lo hice por eso, porque a diferencia de lo que tu piensas, yo si lo hice por ti- dijo fríamente mientras resbalaba una lagrima de su mejilla izquierda y soltaba mi antebrazo, era él ahora quien me daba la espalda, tenía tantas ganas de abrazarlo,

-Gracias, supongo que te metiste en muchos problemas con el emperador- referí,

-eso no importa ahora- dijo , su voz era bastante ahogada, creo que estaba llorando, -solo dime una cosa, ¿si esto lo hiciste por SeHun es porque es él el que ha conquistado tu corazón, o porque sabes que SeHun es el complemento del espía ...LuHan ¿lo hiciste por él?, no me queda duda, eres tan idiota que lo harías para que ellos al fin pudiera estar felices ¿cierto?, como sabes que no lo puedes tener a él, lo hiciste por ellos ¿verdad?- dio la media vuelta y yo traté de abofetearlo pero el impidió mi golpe atrapando mi brazo

–el mayor golpe me lo has dado aquí- me dice posicionando su mano en su pecho, bajé la mirada, estaba sintiendo como la tristeza se apoderaba de mi, y las palabras simplemente no fluían, YiFan soltó mi brazo y camino hacia la salida, quedándose frente a la manija

–regresaré a China hoy mismo, no te condenes a ser el asesor del Príncipe, porque el príncipe ha renunciado a ser la siguiente dinastía, así que...eres libre- , puntualizo y salió de ahí antes de que pudiera verme derrumbado.

Me quedé sentando, cuando de repente la puerta se volvió a abrir, voltee a mirar pensando que quizás se trataba de YiFan, pero me equivoqué, era el nuevo Rey SeHun, me incline una vez que lo vi entrar y cerrar la puerta, traía en su mano los pergaminos,

-debió ser difícil para ti también, siento a verte tenido encerrado tanto tiempo, pero necesitaba analizar fríamente la situación- dijo escudándose,

-no sé preocupe, entiendo que esa clase de decisiones no se toman de la noche a la mañana, incluso llegué a pensar que no querría volver a verme, sin embargo me abrió las puerta de su palacio, gracias joven rey- dije tratando de contener el mar de lagrimas que comenzaban a almacenarse ,

-durante todos esos días que estuviste encerrado en el calabozo, no había minuto que no recordará esa noche donde caminamos por los alrededores, no podía dejar de pensar en que sentí que eras sincero conmigo, y llegué a comprender incluso aquella frase que señalaste al final de nuestro encuentro "si fuiste capaz de soltar mi tristeza, yo seré capaz de liberar la tuya..Oh Sehun"- dijo sonriéndome, -ahora lo entiendo, y tenias razón, la liberaste, ya no tengo esa visión de seguir buscando quien fue, ahora al final lo supe, no siento más odio ni rencor, porque sé que esa persona también está sufriendo, porque aunque lo hiso inconscientemente siempre ha tenido un ángel guardián que cuidará y protegerá de él, aunque no se lo merezca, para ese ángel es lo más importante el seguir a su lado, levantarlo de sus desaciertos, el único que jamás lo ha juzgado, ¿cierto?- dijo apretando mi hombro,

\- ¿a que se refiere? – susurre mirándole fijamente, su mirada hacia mi había cambiado, ya no era como la que me había dado en el recinto, era diferente, era de admiración, él me sonrío,

-no..nada, estoy aquí para entregarle esto- dijo secamente cambiando de conversación, pero era lógico que estaba tratando de decirme que sabía quien era, sabía que YiFan lo había hecho?, sin embargo no quería hacerle nada, ¿eso estaba tratando de decir?, miré los pergaminos que extendía,

-son de usted, su madre los protegió- referí, el negó cerrando sus ojos levemente,

\- no son míos, ellos nunca me hablaron de ello, quizás también fueron ambiciosos, y esa energía los arrastro, ella debió estar conmigo esa noche, esa noche era mi banquete de cumpleaños, y ella era lo único que anhelaba- dijo bajando la mirada, -no quiero esas tierras, no las necesito, pero sé que usted si- prosiguió,

\- ¿yo?- interrogue mirando aun con sorpresa aquellos pergaminos, el rey asintió, -me informaron que el príncipe YiFan renunció a su corona imperial, que incluso fue capaz de arrodillarse frente a su padre para obtener su permiso de venir, parece que también él la ha pasado mal con su detención – me informó, -esas tierras, si las explora quizás sea su nuevo comienzo, el comienzo que necesitan porque el final es el que decidas- dijo inclinándose un poco antes de irse .

Llegué hasta la costa pero el barco de YiFan ya había zarpado momentos antes, el joven rey embarco su propio navío y me lo presto para que yo pudiera correr tras él, tras Wu YiFan, el hombre que amaba, al que nunca abandonaré y al que siempre amaría hasta el final de los tiempos, fueron días realmente espeluznantes, pasando por tormentas que creí no volver a ver tierras chinas, pero no, divise después el puerto, la muralla y me sentí feliz, bajé rápidamente del barco, sin esperar que nadie más lo hiciera corrí hasta el palacio para buscar a YiFan, entré ante la mirada de asombro de muchos guardias que al reconocerme solo inclinaban sus cabezas, busqué por todo el lugar hasta llegar a la habitación del príncipe, el estaba guardando algunas cosas dentro de una maletas de metal,

-Yi..Yifan?- susurré y al escuchar mi voz se quedo totalmente tieso sin mover un solo musculo, volteo a mirarme después, parpadeando

– no..estoy soñando o si?- dijo mientras nos mirábamos fijamente, yo negué con una gran sonrisa,

-te fuiste sin dejarme decirte lo que pensaba de ti, eres un completo idiota YiFan, un completo idiota, pero la promesa realizada no desaparecerá, perdurará para siempre- me acerqué hasta él, poniendo en sus manos los pergaminos, -son tuyos, si somos capaces de explorarlos, somos capaces de reinarlos, son tuyos, no necesitas esperar a ser el emperador, pudiendo serlo ahora- le dije, YiFan vaciló,

-¿porqué sigues pensando en mi?, ¿esos pergaminos son tuyos YiXing, esa era tu misión desde un principio- defendió su postura,

\- entonces son nuestros- añadí soltando los pergaminos al piso y tomando sus manos, - esos pergaminos en realidad fueron una excusa para venir aquí- proseguí, -ni siquiera fuiste capaz de escuchar mi respuesta, siempre tan frío y orgulloso YiFan, he sufrido, he llorado, he sido lastimado, pero jamás he deseado abandonar- seguí diciendo mientras lo miraba, -la única persona que me interesa está enfrente mío, siempre lo ha sido y pienso que en esta vida o en la otra si es que la hay seguirá siéndolo, porque no hay mayor bendición que amarlo, ayudarlo y esperar por él incluso mil o dos mil años más, aunque tenga un millón de enemigos no habrá nada que mis abrazos no puedan protegerle, o que mis besos no sean capaces de curar, solo me importas tú- dije soltando su mano y acariciando su fina piel, el cerro sus ojos mientras derraba lagrimas de sus parpados, me acerqué parándome de puntitas para besar cada una de esas lagrimas que derramaba, mientras seguí hablándole a lo bajo, -si sentiste duda por lo que hice, poniendo en peligro incluso mi vida, es porque necesitaba sentirme libre de la verdad- Kris interrumpe mi dialogo,

-pero esa no era la verdad- atino a decir,

-para mi si la es, yo que fui el confidente del rey SeHun, si lo era, porque solo por ti, podría sacrificar todo mi ser sin considerarlo una pena- apreté sus mejillas para callarlo, -eso ya no importa ya YiFan, quiero estar contigo, siempre contigo, porque estando a tu lado es cuando me siento libre, porque la libertad para mi es estar en el lugar y la ocasión donde puedes amar sin contrariedades, donde puedes compartir con esa persona que amas todo lo que ocurre, aunque el cielo se vea iluminado de tormentas, porque incluso las mejores hazañas comienzan con un solo paso, todo lo que soy es porque quiero serlo para estar contigo, déjame estar a tu lado – dije antes de besarlo dulcemente en los labios, cerró los ojos y yo hice lo mismo mientras me correspondía al contacto, extrañaba tanto sus besos, su lengua invadía espacio de mi cavidad mientras ese beso se hacía cada vez más intenso y apasionado, me abrazo por la cintura siguiendo con el beso y yo lo abracé por el cuello .


	21. XXI.- Unión

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> contenido de lemon explicito...

PV LUHAN

"El tiempo cura, no la comprensión. El tiempo; y recuerda, el tiempo es necesario sólo porque no comprendes, si no, te curarías inmediatamente."

Lo vi sentando frente a la ventana como solía hacerlo cuando estaba triste, lo miré a detalle mientras se percataba de mi presencia, miré hacia todos lados y me di cuenta que solo estábamos los dos, así que me acerque con mucho cuidado y lo abracé por detrás colocando mi cabeza sobre su hombro, el respingó con un pequeño salto al sentir mi cuerpo sobre el suyo, comencé a reír por el susto que le había dado pero aun así me dejó seguir en esa posición,

-¿En qué pensabas?- pregunté tratando de mirarle el rostro, SeHun se tomó su tiempo para responderme,

-solo en Baekje, en mis padres y en el final de la historia- , entendía, la situación no solo lastimaba a Lay, sino también a él, incluso más porque eran sus padres los protagonistas,

-¿porqué lo dejaste libre?- indague separándome un poco, el volteo a verme como si hubiera descubierto un secreto,

-Tal vez porque entre más dijera que era el culpable, más me aferraba a la idea de que lo era pero después mi interior decía que no era así, recordaba la forma en cómo me lo dijo aquella tarde cuando nos encontró perdidos, sus ojos parecían mentirme, pero sus palabras eran duras y parecían dagas que atravesaban mi pasado, fue difícil para mí decidir qué hacer, sobre todo cuando me di cuenta que estaba encubriendo a alguien, me sentí tan pequeño a su lado- dijo lo último en un susurro aun así escuche a la perfección,

-¿a qué te refieres con eso?- pregunté,

-Era evidente que él no había asesinado a mi madre, pero mi madre por ese pedazo de papel lo iba hacer, la forma en cómo fue asesinada no encajaba con la descripción de batalla que YiXing ofrecía, y cuando llegó el príncipe a entregar los pergaminos me sentí aun más confundido, su cara estaba pálida, cuando YiXing narraba los acontecimientos, y me di cuenta que quizás el asesino era el príncipe y no YiXing, pero no podía hacer nada, YiXing salvó al príncipe, y el príncipe al final salvó a YiXing, eso era lo que necesitaba, solo saber quien había sido- me dijo mirándome fijamente,

-s..sientes odio por el príncipe?- interrogue, el negó,

-al principio cuando no sabía las circunstancias de cómo sucedieron las cosas me culpaba a mi mismo por ser tan pequeño y no ser capaz de investigar a los asesinos, pero después de esto, de ser capaz de darme cuenta quien fue, me siento más tranquilo- dijo serenamente,

-ya lo sabía, desde la primera vez que supe de la historia, YiXing era torpe para el arco con flechas, nunca se ha unido a una batalla así, siempre usa la espada que es el arma con el que sabe defenderse mejor- confesé, SeHun me miró con ojos sorpresivos,

-si no te lo dije es porque estaba seguro que resolverías este acertijo- proseguí diciendo,

-y si hubiera cometido una imprudencia?- dice SeHun quedamente, yo negué varias veces acercándome para apretar sus mejillas con mis manos,

-Eres un verdadero Rey, lo traes en el espíritu, jamás dudes de tu capacidad, eres el mejor de todos, el mejor- le susurro entre los labios antes de besarlo quedamente, nos separamos mirándonos a los ojos y sonriéndonos,

-tus ojos dicen que tienes una pregunta más que hacerme- me dice de la nada SeHun, era sorprendente darme cuenta que empezaba a descifrar mis expresiones

-ah..si!- le sonrío, -¿p..porque no quisiste las tierras lejanas?- , me inspecciona con la mirada,

-¿las querías?- me interroga, siento que los colores se me suben a la cara,

-no, no- niego incluso con las manos efusivamente, SeHun comienza a carcajearse fuertemente, una vez que controla su risa yo lo miró serio,

\- yo no quiero nada de eso, solo te quiero a ti, tu eres mi único y mayor tesoro Oh SeHun- le digo tomándolo de las manos, él me mira fijamente y de la nada sonríe

–precisamente esa es la razón por la que no quise esas tierras que están marcadas para mí con sangre y muerte, prefiero vivir aquí protegiendo el lugar donde tú y yo viviremos, si es que así lo deseas, protegiendo el mismo lugar donde nos conocimos, donde nos enamoramos y donde por primera vez nos hicimos uno solo- me dice tan hermosamente que hace que mi corazón palpite despampanante,

-así que si algún día mis tierras tenga que unirse con las ajenas, ese día no estaré para verlo, pero quizás en otra vida, tu y yo volveremos a conocernos en este mismo lugar y volveremos a revivir este magnífico amor- cada que SeHun abría la boca era para decir algo hermoso, tanto que no sabía en qué momento SeHun había dejado de ser un niño, pero a la vez sin dejar de serlo, sin duda es la persona que me parece más preciosa y humana.

-te quedaste tan pensativo, mejor dejemos el tema por la paz- me dice tomando mi mano, -pronto va a oscurecer, ¿dormimos juntos hoy?- me susurra quedamente al oído mientras juega con mis dedos, asiento con una sonrisa, me lleva hasta su habitación por segunda vez piso ese lugar, cierra la puerta tras de él y camina hacia su armario para sacar ropa de dormir, me avienta unas cuantas prendas y me sonríe,

-se que te quedaran bien, póntelas, estarás más cómodo así – me dice mientras se despoja de su ropa de Rey y se cambia por una más delgada, tan delgada que podía traspasarse sus pezones, trague saliva tratando de no mirar aquella parte mientras seguía mi labor de desvestirme, pero SeHun fue más rápido se dio cuenta de eso, camino hacia mí y me abrazo por la cintura,

-¿te ayudo?- me dice infantilmente, a lo que yo niego, -yo puedo- refiero, SeHun hace un pequeño puchero que me hace ceder ante sus caprichos,

-esta bien, esta bien, hazlo, ayúdame- le digo a lo que él se pone feliz y me deshace el nudo de mis pantaloncillos,

\- ya vez que no era tan difícil- me dice soltando mi cintura y dejando caer el pantalón, su mirada me decía que quería algo más, -recuerdo que dejamos pendiente algo en este lugar- me dice, recuerdo que era verdad y se cubren mis mejillas de color carmesí, se para delante de mi y me mira fijamente, -Quiero hacerte el amor- susurra entre mis labios antes de morder mi labio inferior y besarme apasionadamente, sus manos se escurrían por debajo de la tela que aun tenía puesta, tocando mi abdomen haciéndome sentir como mi cuerpo reaccionaba a sus caricias, erizándome la piel con cada una de ellas, ahogue algunos jadeos entre los besos tan apasionados que aun nos dábamos, caminando inconscientemente entre cada beso hacia la cama, le rompo la tela de su piyama de un solo tirón para sentir su sedosa piel más cerca de la mía, deshago el beso para poder besarle su clavícula, con posterioridad su cuello dejando una que otra lamida excitándole, sintiendo como se tensaba de lo placentero que era, el hacía lo mismo con mi cuello, incluso llegue a sentir una mordida que me llevo al cielo, los dos nos acariciábamos todo lo que podíamos, cada rincón de nuestro cuerpo, era conocido, SeHun se coloca entre mis piernas inclinándose un poco hasta mi pecho metiendo en toda su boca mi tetilla, sin evitar rosar frenéticamente su entrepierna con la mía, hago la cabeza hacia delante tratando de tener más contacto con aquella carne dura y extensa, sentía que el cuerpo se me calentaba y la cara estaba más roja que un tomate, -tus pezones están duros- susurra entre jadeos, mientras continua lamiendo la punta , -s..si...y están así por ti- le reclamó, sonríe de lado ante la travesura, y vuelve a meterse por completo mi tetilla hasta succionarla por completo, mi entrepierna no soporta más y se erecta, a lo que SeHun se da cuenta de ello, separándose de mí para prestar atención a lo que me estaba sucediendo, -engrueso tanto – sonríe, -Yah, no la veas- le digo muy apenado tapándome la cara con la almohada más cercana que encontré, lo segundo que sentí fue su aliento sobre mi pene, como lo metía dentro de su boca asegurándose de que rosara con sus dientes, sentía su garganta y lo tibio que era ese lugar, chupó cuanto quiso de mi entrepierna, sentía que mi cuerpo flotaba y no podía si quiera dejar de sentirme así, succiono la punta de mi glande, tragando el fluido pre-seminal , -LuHan.. ya.. estas listo-me dice con un tono ronco, trato de darme vuelta pero en el intento mi pie "misteriosamente" acaricia la entrepierna de SeHun, y estaba bastante mojada, también estaba listo, coloqué las manos sobre la cama levantando el cuerpo en un arco de 180º sin dejar de levantar los glúteos, SeHun me abrazo por la cadera alcanzando mi pene entre una de sus manos y comenzando a masajearlo delicadamente hasta que mi cuerpo quedo menos rígido, sin previo aviso encajo su miembro en las paredes de mi cavidad, apreté las manos entre las sabanas, sintiendo como por la fuerza comenzaba a sudarme la frente, sentía la punta y después toda la extensión gruesa y dura dentro, -mm.. si...así..-gemí sin pensar en nada más, sentí su cuerpo moverse en un completo baile circular, sus caderas empujaban más adentro su miembro sintiendo como mis paredes se iban abriendo , todo era sumamente placentero, gemí fuerte, -dame más..más..- jadeaba siguiendo el ritmo que las caderas de SeHun imponían, su mano no dejaba de masajearme, y el movimiento de la cama era al mismo compás que el de nuestras caderas –Es...tan suave y ca-caliente que no quiero salir de ahí- decía inconscientemente SeHun,-p..podrás regresar..siempre que quieras- confesé cerrando más fuerte los ojos al sentir una muy dura embestida por parte del menor, estuve a punto de llegar a mi climax hasta que la secreción de SeHun se desparramó en toda la cavidad anal, sentí su cuerpo desfallecer, voltee a mirarlo para observar su prefecto rostro pero él se aferro de mi miembro jalándolo lo más fuerte que pudo, sentí el choque eléctrico que transitaba por toda mi columna vertebrar hasta explotar en mi próstata, el pene de SeHun golpeo ahí justamente segundos después y yo solo deje que mi semilla saliera ensuciando toda la sabana, SeHun no se detuvo esos segundos fueron cruciales, porque aunque ya habíamos llegado al punto exacto SeHun no dejó de moverse embistiéndome más y más hasta que las fuerzas disminuyeron y se vio obligado a salir de dentro.

Se recostó a mi lado, buscando mi regazo, siguiendo con sus caricias en mi pecho que subía y bajaba al mismo ritmo que su respiración agitada, no dijimos nada mientras tratábamos de normalizar nuestras respiraciones, hacerlo con SeHun se hacía más interesante cada vez, sonreí para mis adentros.

-Sabes.. SuHo habló conmigo hoy, como una plática de padre a hijo- confesó SeHun una vez que descansamos lo suficiente, acaricie su cabello mientras me relataba aquel suceso,

-¿de verdad?, y que te dijo?- pregunté en tono neutral,

-Me dijo que está pensando en casarme pronto- afirmó mientras me miraba inspeccionándome, abrí mis ojos más de lo normal,

-pero le dije que si deseaba casar a alguien que se casará él- me dijo,

-te tengo a ti, no necesito casarme con nadie, porque tú y yo ya nos hemos unido y según sé eso significa el matrimonio- prosigue diciendo, sonrío ante su acertada respuesta,

-es verdad, tu y yo ya nos hemos unido- le apruebo acercándome para besarle sus labios lentamente.

-S.Sehun? – le digo separándome del beso,

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta él,

-quiero regresar a China- le suelto rápidamente antes de que la idea sea difícil de decir.


	22. XXII.- El del espejo

PV KRIS

"La vida no te está esperando en ninguna parte, te está sucediendo. No se encuentra en el futuro como una meta que has de alcanzar, está aquí y ahora, en este mismo momento, en tu respirar, en la circulación de tu sangre, en el latir de tu corazón. Cualquier cosa que seas es tu vida y si te pones a buscar significados en otra parte, te la perderás."

Sentía su cuerpo sobre el mío, estaba sentado entre mi entrepierna con las rodillas dobladas a un costado de mis caderas, ¿Cómo habíamos llegado a estar desnudos y en esa posición?, le besaba el pecho, y dejaba pequeñas marcas en su piel mientras él me tomaba con una de sus manos el cabello y me acercaba más, con la otra mano me acariciaba el miembro estimulándome, pero tenerlo así era una estimulación mayor, cerré mis ojos probando más de su piel de miel, ahogando entre está uno que otro gemido de complacencia, no decía nada, solo jadeaba y seguía acariciándome con sus dedos suaves, baje más la cabeza para comerme su tetilla apenas con la punta de mi lengua, fue cuando sentí su miembro erecto hasta tocar mi abdomen, mordí la punta de su pezón escuchando sus gemidos en un arrebato, agachó su cabeza hasta guardarla entre mi cuello , besándolo y relajándome como solo él sabía hacer, pegue mi cabeza completamente a la pared ya que donde estábamos sentados era justamente en una de las esquinas del piso de mi alcoba, -ahm..m..me gusta- dije, ese hombre me volvía loco, nunca en la existencia pude haber sentido mayor placer y amor a la vez que él que me producía YiXing con sus besos, sus caricias , todo él era sumamente lindo, sumamente cariñoso y sumamente especial, acaricie su espalda hasta perderme entre su espalda baja, me relamí los labios hasta que el pescó los míos y nos fundimos en un exquisito beso apasionado, su lengua inundo mi espacio, enredándola con la mía, sentía su aliento tibio que se mezclaba con él y entre esos besos ahogábamos nuestros gemidos, mi cuerpo reaccionaba incluso con la sola voz de Lay, nada era más especial que eso, abrí mis piernas sintiendo como el mismo Lay se acomoda entre ellas para penetrarse ,

-AHH ..Yi-Yixing..- gemí al sentir mi miembro dentro, lo seguí abrazando por su espalda baja, empujándolo más hacia adentro para que pudiera entrar con más profundidad, cerré los ojos sintiendo el paraíso en esa unión, arqueo la espalda hacia adelante lamiendo mis labios desesperadamente mientras movía sus caderas en movimientos lentos,

-amm.. si... así ..me.. g..gusta- decía él mientras seguía moviéndose, en pocos segundos aumento la potencia de su velocidad haciendo que mi pene se contrajera con tanta velocidad, gemí sin control cuando contrajo su cavidad anal apretujando mi miembro haciendo que tocará de nuevo el cielo con las manos, el liquido viscoso que salía de mi miembro se unía al de él haciendo la labor más rápida, estábamos sumamente excitados, Lay alzó su cadera sacando de improviso un poco de su cavidad , tomo vuelo en el aire con las caderas y volvió a acercarse con fuerza, sentí que mi entrepierna no pudo más con eso y me corrí dentro de él manchando incluso su estomago que subía y bajaba sin control, esperamos más tiempo, el no dejaba de moverse y yo me estaba volviendo aun más loco, mi miembro seguía excitado, no dejaba de estarlo con el pasar de los segundos, alce mis caderas como pude, embistiendo a Yixing hasta tocar su próstata, el gritó fuerte y me balancee sobre él para callarlo con un beso apasionado, el beso bajó de intensidad una vez que se corrió expandiendo dicho liquido entre ambos, era realmente delicioso sentir su fragilidad entre mis manos, se levanto para sacar mi miembro de su cavidad, besó mi frente y noto mi excitación aun,

-¿te falta algo verdad?- susurro a mi oído, me extraño su pregunta, pero me quede inmóvil recargado sobre la pared, se acercó de nuevo hasta mi, abriendo mis piernas y metiendo la cabeza entre ellas lamiendo alrededor de mi miembro, quitando los residuos de seme que habían ahí, apreté los puños, esa sensación no se iba, quería que Yixing siguiera haciendo eso,

-s..se siente muy bien- dije secamente, el solo asintió prosiguiendo a lamer el propio miembro, después de unas lamidas más se metió todo a la boca, metiendo y sacando una tras otra vez, sus dientes rasgaban la piel de mi miembro y hacia que se pusiera más rígido, no pude más su lengua era maravillosa y yo era demasiado sensible así que regué mi leche dentro de su boca, la cual trago por completo.

Lamio sus labios tan sensualmente, lo miré tan embobado que no sabía que decirle, lo que habíamos acabado de hacer simplemente no tenía palabras para describirse, lo abracé por la cintura y lo cargue a la tina de baño para lavarnos, me abrazó por el cuello sentándose en la misma posición en como lo habíamos hecho mientras el agua cubría medio cuerpo de ambos.

-Cada vez me vuelvo más adicto a ti- le digo juntando mi nariz con la suya, el me sonríe

–Quiero hacer que no puedas concebir ni un solo día sin mi- confiesa a lo que yo me hago el digno,

-no te creas tan importante con unas palabras dulces que diga- le repliego, me saca la lengua y quita las manos de mi cuello cruzándolas mientras me mira,

-Todavía no entiendes la diferencia entre palabras dulces y palabras de amor, lo que tu dices no es nada dulce- me recrimina,

-Te amo – susurra, lo que me hace sentir una felicidad profunda dentro de mi,

\- ¿lo dices enserio?-. indague, el asintió con una sonrisa mostrándome sus lindos hoyuelos, lo tome de las mejillas entre mis manos acercándolo a mi para besarlo apasionadamente.

Una vez que fuimos capaces de salir del baño, tomamos nuestras ropas y nos vestimos adecuadamente para poder limpiar el regadero que antes habíamos hecho, había líquido por todos lados y Yixing tuvo que disimularlo tirando una cubeta de agua al piso, esperando que no dejará mancha en la alfombra.

-Zhang YiXing- lo llamé mientras secaba la alfombra,

-uhmm- dijo solamente prosiguiendo con el trabajo,

-te amo- lo dije en voz alta para que el escuchará, y solo logre ver que su espalda se ensanchaba producto de que se aguantaba la risa, -¿porque te ríes? Dije fríamente,

-porque no sabias en que momento decirlo- soltó,

\- eres tan observador que me deslumbras- le dije mientras me acercaba a él para hacerle mimos, pero fui interrumpido por golpes en la puerta.

-Príncipe, el emperador lo busca, es urgente que vaya- soltó el guardia avisándome,

-Esta bien, iré enseguida, gracias- le digo volteando a ver a Lay, quien se levanta y camina a mi lado para ir a ver a mi padre.

Estaba sentando sobre la silla imperial mirando a los súbditos que ahí se encontraban, poseía un gran pergamino, Lay y yo inclinamos un poco la cabeza antes de acercarnos a él. Mi padre observo con cautela a Yixing y después me miró a mi sin decir comentario alguno al respecto.

-Me llegó un informe sobre la batalla con los turcos, y quiero saber si eso es verdad- presume el emperador,

-de que se trata?- interrogo,

-quiero saber si otras naciones intervinieron para apoyar a Baekje – volteo a mirar a Lay una vez que mi padre habla, Yixing asiente con la mirada

–si, intervino el Monarca- , mi padre se levanta de su asiento en un respingo ,

-Al parecer solo intervino por un convenio que ambas naciones tenían, yo mismo estuve ahí cuando el Monarca se lo dijo al Nuevo Rey, además gracias a la participación del príncipe Wu YiFan las dos naciones no se unieron para peligrar a China- asegura Yixing mirando a mi padre,

-¿que tipo de convenio hicieron?- pregunta mi padre algo aterrado,

-su alianza es pacifica emperador, se lo puedo asegurar, Baekje solo es un puente para que Japón y China estén más cerca, ya verá que pronto el Monarca se pondrá en contacto con usted, el joven Wu YiFan le conoce, incluso tomaron una copa de vino juntos para estrechar sus relaciones- , me quedo mirando con la boca abierta a Yixing, ¿por qué había dicho eso?, si, yo conocía al Monarca, pero a tal punto de ¿tomar una copa de vino?, no reí en ese momento porque el emperador le degollaría la cabeza si se entera que es mentira, actué natural,

-¿eso es verdad Wu YiFan?-, asiento con la cabeza antes de hablar

– conocí al Monarca en la ceremonia de coronación del nuevo Rey- , mi padre me sonrío y se acercó hasta a mí para estrecharme en un abrazo,

-Sin duda, tienes en las venas la sangre imperial- menciona mientras me abraza, miró a Lay mientras abrazo a mi padre y él me sonríe satisfecho de su logro.

Caminamos por el largo pasillo hacia mi alcoba, nunca imagine lo que en ese espacio de tiempo ocurriría, ni siquiera hubiera pensando en ello, Lay palmea mi espalda con una gran sonrisa,

-¿en qué piensas Kris?- me pregunta,

-uhmm nada importante- respondo, Yixing se pone de puntitas para susurrarme

–¿en el buen momento que tuvimos hace rato?- mi cara se pone absolutamente roja , ¿Cómo pudo decir eso?, había guardias! Pudieron oírlo! Volteo a mirar a todos lados ante la sonora risada de mi acompañante,

-solo bromeaba – me dice tratando de tranquilizarme, lo miró asesinamente, y el solo mira hacia otro lado tratando de no verme,

-Ya sé, estas tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas para rechazar la oferta que te propuse – soltó, detuve mi paso,

-vamos al jardín- le digo, el asiente y caminamos hacia esa dirección,

-¿podemos sentarnos aquí?- me dice él señalando el pasto,

-¿para qué?, ¿para qué recuerdes la noche en la que te sedujo SeHun?- le digo,

-esa noche tu me viste?- me indaga, yo asiento seguro de mi mismo,

-Al principio pensé que se trataba de LuHan, por la oscuridad de la noche era imposible verle adecuadamente, no me pude percatar bien- confieso,

-escuchaste lo que hable con él?- me pregunta,

-¡No!, claro que no, aunque ganas no me hicieron falta- respondí,

-Ya entiendo, esa noche pensaste que estaba con LuHan, después empezaste a sospechar y te confundiste, no sabías quien me gustaba, cuando todos los días podías verlo reflejado en el espejo- me dice a lo que yo sonrío,

-Ahora lo sé, y no dudaré de ese reflejo- tomo la punta de los dedos de su mano entre las mías, lo que hace tensarse,

-Te amo- le digo susurrando y puedo ver como sus mejillas se encienden pero no deja de mirarme,

-Yo también te amo- me responde.

Me siento a su lado en el pasto, sin soltar sus dedos,

-sé que no sabes cómo rechazar mi oferta, y no te culpo, este es tu reinado, yo no te lo voy a quitar- suelta de la nada,

-Ya no me siento mal, dije que ayudaría a que llegara este día, y este día es hoy- prosigue diciendo,

-¿a qué te refieres?- indago,

-me refiero a que prometí ayudarte a ser la nueva era y hoy lo conseguí- me dice,

-pero también prometiste ayudarme con ella- le reclamo,

-lo sé, y eso mismo haré, pero ahora tengo otra misión, si quiero estar a lado de un emperador entonces tengo que ser un Rey- ,

-no quiero que te vayas, no me dejes- le suplico,

-Kris.. yo te amo y quiero que seas feliz convirtiéndote en lo que quieres ser, pero no olvides que yo también tengo sueños y aspiraciones- me informa, bajo la mirada tratando de comprender sus palabras, y claro, no podía ser tan egoísta de detenerle,

-está bien, pero aun así nunca me abandones- ,

-eso nunca- puntualiza.

Casi ha oscurecido, llevó a Lay hasta el puerto donde se embarcará de regreso a Baekje para explorar esas nuevas rutas, sé que una vez que se establezca podré visitarle más seguido, el quería ser un Rey para que nadie pudiera dudar de nosotros y de nuestro amor.

-LuHan- susurra Lay, el susodicho caminaba sobre la arena con una pequeña maleta,

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le digo,

-vine a ver a mi familia- ,

-Y sehun?- comenta Lay a lo que yo hago una mueca,

-le dije que vendría, y el acepto gustoso, solo vine por unos días- dice el ex espia mirando a MI Lay, tomo a Lay por la cintura y LuHan ve ese gesto sin saber donde poner los ojos,

-y...tu?..vas de regreso a Baekje?- dice algo nervioso,

-si...veré que se puede hacer en esas tierras- responde Lay animadamente,

-serán muy buenas futuro Rey- le responde él a lo que yo solo me quedo escuchando.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias a las personitas que leen este fanfic, que aunque no estoy segura de lo que lo hayan seguido desde el inicio es muy especial para mi, es el primer fanfic de exo que escribo, tengo muchas ideas aun pero espero concretarlas en otro fanfic, mis parejas favoritas el Kray y el hunhan...espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribir...muchas gracias enserio... sigan incrementando las visitas y recuerden que de comentarios vive el escritor (?)...si llegaste a leer hasta aquí...Muchas gracias.. nos leeremos en otra historia

PV SEHUN 

XXIII.- SILLA

"La persona que comprende a cada momento muere al pasado y renace al futuro. Su presente siempre es una transformación, un renacimiento, una resurrección. "

Todo ha pasado de manera generosa para Baekje, después de 10 años de mi reinado todo ha prosperado como esperaba, ahora podía decir que era un estado dominante del sur de la península. Hasta ahora somos el único estado que mantenemos relaciones exteriores prósperas con Japón, no solo comerciales o transitorias, sino que incluso puedo asegurar que hemos ejercido grandes influencias culturales sobre todo en materias de arquitectura, arte y literatura. Somos un pueblo hermano que comercializa también con China, hemos adoptado la tecnología y parte de su cultura para prosperar más incluso hemos llegado a intercambiar productividad con Goguryeo ya sin rencores y malos manejos de las conversaciones. ¿Qué puedo decir de KAI? Uhmm no ha cambiado en absoluto, es igual de frío y maquiavélico con lo que se propone, sigue conquistando tierras e incluso a llegado a amenazar a las penínsulas para que estén a su mando, en una de nuestras múltiples reuniones llegó a confesarme entre una borrachera que él había matado al rey turno, lo dijo como si un trofeo hubiera obtenido, tiene un alma muy malvada espero que algún día pueda llegar a obtener la paz que tanto busca cuando inicia la guerra.

Pero no con esto digo que me quejó, no hay más guerras con Baekje , por lo tanto hay mejor calidad de vida, es esto lo que realmente anhelaba para mi pueblo, me siento satisfecho de ello, ¿de mi?..tan poco me quejo, después de que la vida me dio lecciones aprendí muy bien de ellas, y una vez que LuHan volvió de China muy rara vez regresaba a su estado para ver a su familia, siempre ha mantenido a mi lado protegiéndome de mi mismo y respaldando mis decisiones al igual que Suho, sin ellos quizás nada de lo que ahora somos hubiera existido.

-¿en que piensas?- me dice LuHan acercándose hasta mi para apoyarse en el balcón de mi oficina a un lado mío, sigo mirando la maravillosa vista de mi pueblo,

-en lo feliz que soy aquí- refiero, -cierto, todo ha ido mejorando, pero eso es porque has hecho lo mejor como rey- dice acercando su mano a la mía y entrelazando sus dedos a los míos, siento su roce y volteo a verlo con una sonrisa,

-tu eres feliz aquí?- le interrogo, me mira fijamente y sin vacilar me responde, -soy feliz porque estás aquí- parpadeo varias veces mientras sonrió al mismo tiempo, sus palabras eran tan bellas que cada día que pasaba a su lado era mágico – te amo- le digo abiertamente,

\- y yo más a ti- me dice dulcemente mientras ambos acercamos nuestros rostros cerramos los ojos al momento de juntar nuestros labios en un puro y apasionado beso que nadie ni nadie nos haría olvidar.

-Gracias por haber permanecido a mi lado todos estos años- le digo una vez que nos separamos, -gracias a ti por haberme permitido compartirlos a tu lado- me responde con una gran sonrisa,

-hagamos que los siguientes años sean igual de prósperos y felices como lo hemos sido y prometamos que seguiremos juntos a pesar de las adversidades que el destino nos tenga deparadas- , LuHan asiente satisfecho de mi compromiso,

\- nunca te dejaré en momentos adversos e incluso si tengo que volver a vestirme de mujer para estar a tu lado lo haré de vuelta, lo haré por ti- ,

me siento dichoso de lo que habíamos acordado, me acercó a él para depositar un beso en la mejilla pero el ladea su cabeza colocando sus labios sobre los míos, lo abrazo por la cintura cuando siento su respiración juntarse con la mía, y lo beso, lo beso apasionadamente como muchas otras veces lo he hecho, tan ardiente y amorosamente, porque él era LuHan, el chico al que yo quería proteger hasta el último día de mi vida, porque él era eso, mi vida entera y sin él no podía ser nada de lo que ahora era.

-gracias LuHan por haber aparecido en mi camino, por mostrarme el significado de vivir, porque verdaderamente vives cuando aprendes a amar y yo te amo a ti-

PV LAY

No ha sido fácil al principio adaptarme a estas nuevas tierras, que se encontraba geográficamente apartado de la influencia china, era el reino más débil y menos desarrollado adoptarlo y hacerlo mío no fue nada sencillo, jerárquicamente no tenía un sistema así, y fue necesario una rebelión para que pudiera penetrar en aquella muralla de sus pocos habitantes, SeHun envió varias tropas incluso fue capaz de enviar a varias familias de guerreros a poblar dicho lugar, después de algunos meses me convertí en Rey, y cambie el nombre de ese poblado que solía llamarse SARO, por Silla que era el nombre de mi reinado.

Después de la conquista viaje a China, para la coronación del príncipe Wu YiFan, perdón el Emperador, su padre le entregó la corona y el parecía estar muy feliz de ello, portaba un traje totalmente blanco que se le adaptaba a su cintura de una manera muy especial, tenia la mirada intensa y única , tenía una gran seguridad en sí que cualquiera de los ahí presentes podía notar su belleza, se veía tan guapo, me sentí tan orgulloso de él que estuviera logrando el inicio de lo que sería una nueva era de su dinastía, no podría dejarle ahora que había comenzado el viaje hacia esa nueva aventura.

-Que tal estuvo mi coronación- mencionó ese día, voltee a mirarlo mientras caminaba hacia mi,

-fue la mejor de todas, china debe sentirse orgulloso del rey que ha conseguido hoy- le respondí,

\- no es para tanto, lo único que quería hacer era tenerte entre mis brazos- confesó mientras me abraza tiernamente,

-todos estos meses no han sido fáciles, pensando que quizás podías morir, ahora estoy tan feliz de tenerte aquí- , me dice quedamente,

-Soy un Rey lo ¿recuerdas? Tenía que venir a tu coronación, nuestros estados ahora son hermanos- le digo dejándome hacer en sus brazos,

-ahora tienes más responsabilidades joven Rey- le mencionó,

-lo sé- responde él colocando su cabeza sobre mi hombro,

-¿has pensando en tener un hijo?- le digo, se separa un poco de mí mirándome fijamente,

-¿Por qué estas preguntando eso ahora?- me menciona,

\- hace algunos días me reuní con SeHun, el lo mencionó y no supe que responderle, le pedí su opinión y fue bastante aterrador lo que me dijo- confesé,

-¿aterrador?, ¿por qué? – me dice el intrigado,

-dijo que no tendrá herederos, hará una fusión cuando su tiempo llegué a su final- le digo secamente,

-hará que desaparezca su imperio?- me interroga kris, asiento,

-está loco, tantas cosas por las que ha pasado para que haga eso, ¿y porque?- vuelve a preguntarme incesantemente,

-no esta loco, esta muy cuerdo, y sabe lo que quiere, por eso esta dando lo mejor por su estado, para que jamás le reclamen nada, para que pueda vivir como quiera vivir, no les dará herederos, pero la situación es distinta con nosotros- , kris parece entender mis palabras,

-algún día tendrás que casarte, y tener un heredero legitimo, quiero que sepas- lo tomo de las manos mientras el me mira con desconcierto,

-que cuando ese día llegué estaré preparado, si ahora te digo esto es porque tu dinastía exige un heredero, no es si quieres o no quieres darlo, tienes que, no importa, y sabes..si llegaras a enamorarte de tu esposa- prosigo bajando la mirada,

-yo me haré a un lado- , Kris aprieta mi mano y me obliga a mirarle,

-nunca haré eso, tendré un heredero, pero jamás me casaré, has lo mismo Yixing, no soportaría saber que vives en el mismo techo que alguien, este lugar solo esperará tu llegada, para que la ilumines con tu sonrisa, este lugar al igual que mi corazón te pertenece, porque sin ti no hay YiFan, sin ti no hay dinastía Wu que continuar, ¿entiendes?- me dice enérgicamente a lo que yo asiento.

Ese día sellamos nuestros sentimientos, recordé por todo aquello que teníamos que pasar, y aunque él entregará su cuerpo a una mujer para darle un heredero jamás le entregaría su corazón ni su alma, porque esos eran mis tesoros que tenía que proteger por el resto de mis días, lo que YiFan y yo sentíamos iba mucho más allá de lo imaginable por cualquier era, tiempo, espacio, era más misterioso que el mismo universo, así era nuestro amor de fuerte.

Tiempo después Kris y yo nos volvimos a reunir, esta vez en el palacio del Rey de Baekje, SeHun había invitado a varias personalidades de los reinos circunvecinos para una celebración budista, su estado había adoptado esa religión y ahora era muestra su celebración.

-podemos hablar- me dice SeHun a la vista de todos los presentes en la reunión, yo asiento y lo sigo a su despacho, se queda sentando analizando como comenzar,

-aunque no tendrías porque rendirme cuentas de tu forma de organización de tu estado, aun así lo haces y en parte te lo agradezco- ,

-lo hago porque es necesario para los dos, siento en buena parte que siguen siendo tuyas- le respondo,

-Rey Yixing, quiero proponerle algo- dice cruzando las manos mientras camina por el despacho como nervioso, -lo escucho- respondo,

-hace tiempo le mencione de mis planes de fusión, aunque sé que para mi retirada aun falta mucho, al menos eso espero, pero si eso se adelantará quisiera que alguien más supiera de mis planes a futuro- me dice él en tono misterioso,

-dígame entonces, seré su testamento- le respondo sonriente,

-lo que quiero decir- comienza a explicarlo con algo de nerviosismo,

-es que la fusión que quiero hacer es con Silla- me dice francamente a lo que yo me sorprendo por ese comentario.

-nunca pensé que me diría eso, ¿Qué le orillo a tomar esa decisión?- le pregunto,

-supe que las estrellas han adivinado de su heredero, nacerá en algunos meses, he consultado con algunos astrólogos y ellos me han dicho que su reinado quedará en manos de él, si es tu hijo seguramente lo educaras con esos ideales, quiero que mi pueblo siga siendo igual de prospero-me dice,

-después de meditarlo mucho espero que mi voluntad se haga una vez que mi reinado finalice- puntualiza.

Salimos del despacho, estaba bastante emocionado por las cosas que estaban sucediendo, SeHun comenzó a platicar con sus invitados mientras la cena aun la preparaban, Kris se acercó a mi con cautela llevándome una copa de vino en la mano, chocamos las copas mientras me sonreía

–¿es verdad que tendrás un hijo?- me pregunta de la nada Kris sacándome de mi trance amoroso

–claro que no, aun no , ¿Quién te dijo eso?- le interrogo,

-lo escuche por ahí hace rato que llegué, no se habla de otra cosa en este lugar- dice chocantemente, lo que me hace reír,

-solo son profecías.- le digo,

-pueden que sean verdad- defiende,

-también tu estas buscando el heredero, mejor hagamos alianzas de hacer que nuestros hijos crezcan juntos, que estudien juntos y cuando llegué el día si se enamoran sabremos que nuestro amor va ahí incluido- le digo,

-esta bien, solo promete que ese pedazo de carne no me quitará tu atención- dice él a lo que yo suelto una risada por su comentario infantil,

-callate!, nos miran raro toda esta gente- me dice,

-es que ahora entiendo porque tu preocupación, mi hijo será igual de importante que el tuyo y que tu, viviré para protegerles yo te amo a ti y los amaré igual a ellos, como si fueran de los dos, contento?- le digo tratando de no reir más,

\- estaré más contento si después de la reunión dormimos juntos- susurra para que nadie más oiga, yo rio ligeramente y asiento, Sehun hace sonar su copa para que nos acerquemos a la mesa, la cena comienza con un brindis , todos los presentes alzan sus copas,

-esta vez quiero que sea Yixing el que tenga el honor de decir unas palabras- dice SeHun echándome la bola, lamo mis labios tratando de descifrar algo que decir, me acuerdo de algo y meto mi mano entre mi bolsillo sacando el molinillo,

-¿lo recuerda?-le digo captando el interés de todos,

-fue un regalo muy significativo, de la persona que ha marcado mi vida y me ha llenado de las mejores bendiciones, quisiera brindar por esa persona, pero sería más para mi interés personal, así que quiero hacer un brindis por todos los aquí presentes, por sus reinados y sus futuros avances en el sistema de gobierno – digo a la mirada de asombro de todos, abro el molinillo que contenía mi mano, y saco el papelito que contenía,

-este molinillo estuvo en los momentos más desesperantes de mi vida, en mi juicio, durante mi exploración y sobre todo en momentos de guerra, pero cuando todo parezca perdido solo digan "om mani padme" –digo finalmente antes de alzar mi copa y chocarla con las demás,

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunta LuHan,

-es un mantra- le digo, -palabras que pueden hacerte sentir mejor- corrijo,

\- Inténtalo todo es muy purificador, les traerá paz y la visualización de algunas formas que no dejan de ser interesantes- interrumpe Kris, dejando al descubierto que era él la persona que me lo había regalado,

-es un mantra de la felicidad, que es la razón por la que hoy estamos aquí que no?- respondo, a lo que todos gritan

–salud- antes de empinárselo.

Aquel mantra me había servido desde la primera vez que lo vi, es el mantra que usaba Kris, y que ahora usaría LuHan y SeHun , era el mantra que ahora regiría nuestras vidas. Era el mantra, el mantra de la felicidad.

El reinado se dividio en tres territorios, con tres reyes distintos, el final de la era comenzaba con la fundación de mi nuevo imperio, Goguryeo que quedó a cargo del militar y frio Kim Jongin mejor conocido en el mundo de la guerra como Kai, Baekje regido y dirigido por el pequeño gran Rey Oh Sehun, y finalmente Sillagobernado por mi, muchos años después, sin haberlo previsto nuestros pueblos se unirían en un solo imperio, Pero esta historia territorial tendría un mismo final con la amistad que desarrollamos...por que esa amistad y amor duraría para siempre.

FIN


End file.
